Pretty Cure All Stars Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: The Pretty Cure from Japan find out about an ancient threat and are saved by a team of Pretty Cure who have been preparing to face this threat with some allies. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. The New Threat

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 1 The New Threat

"So what do you think?" a girl in green asked a girl in red as they observed the group of twenty eight Pretty Cures fighting against a large group of enemies in dark armor from a roof with a girl in blue, a girl in light blue, one in white, one in black, one in pink, one in grey, and one in yellow. Even though they were vastly outnumbered the Cures seemed to be taking out the armored creatures.

"So far so good." said the girl in red. "But we'll see if they're strong enough soon." The armored enemies seemed to start falling back.

"Alright. Looks like we won." said Cure Peach.

"I'm not so sure." said Cure White as they saw five somewhat larger creatures appear in front of them. The first seemed like a kind of bird monster that had two pairs of wings and spikes on its forearms. The second as larger and looked a bit like a bipedal bull. The third was similar to the second but looked like a ram. The fourth looked a lot like a mutated monkey with three tails and six arms. The last was the one in the center who was the only one of the group who looked human. He looked to be around eighteen with short brown hair, a black body suit which had boots and gloves, a visor, and had a sword at his side.

"Who are you?" asked Cure Moonlight.

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the guy. "I am a messenger of Dialga. Kageshiro Victor but if you'd prefer call me V for short." he said.

"What is it you want here?" asked Cure Berry.

"What we want is simple. We are going to conquor your world." said V with a smirk.

"We won't allow it." said Cure Melody.

"And that's why they're here." said V signaling to the four creatures with him. "Get them." Upon command the four seemingly vanished and reappeared around the Cures before they all placed their hands on the ground which caused a strange circle to appear around the Cures. They all got on guard but before they could do anything the circle began glowing which in turn caused the Cures a lot of pain which also caused most of them to lose conciousness. The only ones who didn't were Cures Black, White, Bloom, Egret, Rouge, Passion, Sunshine, Moonlight, Melody, Sunny, and March. They however were on their knees in pain.

"What's happening?" asked Cure Moonlight struggling to stay concious.

"We've developed an anti-light spell and since all of your powers originate from light well...you do the math." said V with a smirk. It was then four energy arrow hit each creature throwing them back. The Cures who were still concious then saw nine girls land in front of them.

"The Legendary flame of rebirth, Cure Ardeo!" said the girl who had a scar on her right cheek with mid length red hair who wore a red short skirt, short boots, red and gold arm gaurds, a short sleeve shirt which showed her midriff, and red fingerless gloves.

"The Legendary hunter of seas, Cure Imber!" called out a girl who had long blond hair and wore a longer skirt, a top that had a bow in the front with sleeves that extended just before her elbows, blue and gold arm guards, blue fingerless gloves, and shoes which had inch and a half heels.

"The legendary freedom of the winds, Cure Zephyr!" called out the girl who had short black hair and wore a short yellow frilly skirt, a yellow sleeveless top, yellow and silver arm gaurds, yellow fingerless gloves, and yellow boots.

"The legendary strength of the earth, Cure Vis!" called out the girl with short brown hair who wore a green skirt that went to her knees, a green sleeveless top with a frilly chest, green and gold arm guards, green fingerless, and green boots.

"The legendary storm of lightning, Cure Rai!" called out the girl who has short light blue hair and wore a short light blue skirt, a top with sleeves that extended up to her wrists, light blue and gold arm guards, light blue fingerless gloves, and light blue shoes with half inch heels.

"The legendary force of steel, Cure Anancites!" called out a girl with long silver hair who wore a grey short sleeve shirt, a grey knee length skirt, silver and gold arm guards, grey fingerless gloves, and grey knee high boots.

"The Legendary gaurdian of lovers heart, Cure Eros!" called out the youngest of the group who looked to be the same age as Cure Muse and had long pink hair, a short sleeve shirt which showed her midriff, pink and gold arm guards, pink fingerless gloves, a pink short skirt, and short pink boots.

"The Legendary light of life, Cure Lumen!" called out a girl who had long white hair and wore a white sleeveless top, a white frilly skirt, a black hair band, white and gold arm guards, white fingerless gloves, and white short boots.

"The legendary shadow of life, Cure Tenebrae!" called out the girl with mid length black hair and wore a short sleeve black shirt, a black frilly skirt, black and gold arm gaurds, black fingerless gloves, and black knee length boots.

"Gaurdians of the world!" called out Cure Ardeo.

"Elemental Pretty Cure!" called out all nine.

"So you came." said V.

"We wouldn't miss a party like this." said Cure Eros.

"Lumen. Check on the others. Rai, Vis, Anancites, and Eros keep an eye cover her." ordered Ardeo. The five new Cures nodded and went to the fallen Cures just before most of the remaining Cures lost conciousness leaving only Cure Moonlight still struggling to stay concious. "Everyone else pick your target and I call the monkey."

"I call the ram." said Cure Tenebrae.

"I got the bird thing." said Cure Imber.

"Then I guess I've got the bull." said Cure Zephyr. Once they decided who was taking on who each of the four held out their right hands which caused swords to materialize in them.

"Destroy them!" yelled out V. This was the last thing Cure Moonlight saw before losing conciousness.

To Be Continued...


	2. Meet the New Team

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 2 Meet the New Team

"So how are they?" asked a girl with short black hair who wore a black uniform consisting of black pants with three red squares on each pant leg and a red tank top under a black jacket that had two red lines which ran on the sleeves and had a scar on her cheek as she entered a room in which all Cures were asleep.

"Still no response." said a blond girl who wore the same uniform but with blue instead of red.

"Well I'm up so you can take a break Kara."

"Alright. Thanks Ashley." said Kara leaving. At that Ashley entered and sat down on a chair that was in a room.

"You know if you're gonna pretend to be asleep to try to escape you should know three things. First you're in a ship that is a helluva lot bigger than anything you've ever been in and you'd get lost. Two there's cameras everywhere. Three this place keeps any of us from being able to transform." she said. At that all the Cures, who were in civilian form, got up from bed.

"So what is this place?" asked Nagisa.

"The Cosmic Arc but we just call it the Arc." replied Ashley. "Now if you'd like I can give you a tour of the place." she offered. The Cures look to one another before nodding. "Come on then." she said as she stood up.

"Hey wait." said Erika. "Where are our fairies?"

"They're being examined as we speak." replied Ashley. "All of them lost conciousness along with you so we had them checked on a seperate part of the ship by our own." she explained as what looked like an android walked up to them. "What's the status on the check for their fairies?"

"All of them have been found to be physically well but weakened. Currently they are all sleeping." said the android.

"Alright. Thanks." said Ashley as a girl in the same uniform but with violet instead of red walked up to them.

"So they're up." said the girl.

"Yep." said Ashley. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Diana. Cure Tenebrae."

"A pleasure." said Diana. "If you need any kind of help call me and I'll do what I can."

"So you're all Pretty Cure as well?" asked Honoka.

"That's right but with more extensive preparation." said Ashley. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. Name's Ashley. Cure Ardeo." she said as she pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket which she put on.

"So what is this place? I mean what do you use it for?" asked Itsuki.

"We live here but it's also where we train." replied Ashley. "Hey Di, where were the Fairies taken to?"

"The examination bay." replied Diana.

"Alright. Tell the others to meet us in about an hour in the briefing room so we can explain what's going on to them." said Ashley. Diana nodded and left. At that the group kept walking following Ashley to a part of the floor which was a circle. Once they were all on it the circle began to glow. Seconds after they followed Ashley off it.

"What was that?" asked Erika.

"You could call it this place's version of an elevator." replied Ashley she said as they keep walking through a large hallway with a number of doors. After walking past a few doors Ashley placed her hand on a door causing it to slide open. In there they saw all the fairies on a large white table which seemed to be made of some spongey material.

"Are they okay?" asked Hikari.

"They're fine. Just asleep" repied Ashley. "For now why don't I give you a tour of the place before we meet up with the others?" The group was a bit uncertain but nodded before each picked up their Fairy partners. "Alright now as you heard before this place is the Examination Bay, or if you'd prefer the Medical Bay. This place has many rooms so we can handle roughly around the same number of patients you'd find in a clinic." she explained. "We also have a number of different things to substitute for things like morphine or epinephrine." Upon hearing this most of the Cures looked confused. "Morphine to numb pain and Epinephrine to raise adrenline." she clarified as they walked up to the circle again. "AR." she said. At that the circle began glowing once more. Once it stopped they found themselves in a massive white room with a glowing cieling.

"So what's this place?" asked Rin.

"Glad you asked." said Ashley before snapping her fingers which caused the walls to turn as well as a number of what appeared to be shelves to come out from the ground. On everything that had just appeared there were various kinds of weapons which ranged from what looked like medevil to firearms. "This is our arsenal."

"If you're Cures then why do you need weapons?" asked Yuri.

"These people have found a way to create a device which creates a barrier that neutalizes the our Pretty Cure transformations as well as our powers. As such we trained to use just about every one of the weapons here." explained Ashley. "As such we've become very well rounded in everything from marksmanship to sword combat with most kinds of earthly blades."

"What, you aren't from earth or something?" asked Hibiki.

"WE are, but as you can probably tell this place isn't." replied Ashley. "We don't know exactly where it came from other than the direction of Alpha Centuary."

"Hey something's been bugging me." said Akane. "How did you get that scar on your cheek?"

"It was from..." Ashley began before pausing. "my own weakness and idiocy." she finished causing the others discomfort. "In any case let's keep going." she said suddenly with a smile as she stepped back on the circle followed by the others. "RL." she said causing the circle to glow once more. Right after they were in a large room that had a few tables, some televisions on the walls with game systems connected, a two pool tables, a foosball table, some beanbag chairs, chairs which were covered in different colored covers. In there they saw two other girls in similar uniforms but one that had white and one that had light blue playing pool. "This is our recreation room. We play around here and relax." she said as the two girls who were playing pool noticed her and turned.

"Hey. Glad you see you're all up." said the girl with the light blue and black uniform. "I'm Sylvia and this is Lauren." she said looking to the other girl who nodded.

"You all gave us quite the scare." said Lauren.

"Don't joke." said Sylvia. "We knew you'd be fine." she added turning to Ashley. "So we are we meeting in the briefing room?"

"That's right. We need to explain to them what we're dealing with." replied Ashley.

"Alright then we'll be in after we're done here." said Sylvia.

"You've got forty five minutes and no more." said Ashley walking back onto the circle followed by the others. "SC." she said causing the circle to glow again. Afterwards they found themselves in a large room which had a console which extended to the side walls which also had a few screens on both sides along with four monitors on each side wall and a glass window in the front. "This is our Simulation room. Here we in various scenarios and occasionally face off against each other to test our skills."

"What kind of scenarios?" asked Honoka.

"Just about anything from a bank robbery to an apocolypse of your choosing." replied Ashley casually surprising the other Cures.

"What kind are there?" asked Nagisa.

"Well there's zombie, demon, essentially hell taking over, and a few more." replied Ashley. "Anyway let's get going." she said as the circle began glowing again. "GF." At that they found themselves in what looked like a large gym with a lot of different training devices, some of which none of the other Cures had ever seen. "As you can probably tell this is the gym. We usually train physically but on occasion we kind take things with us, which reminds me." she said before walking up to a table where there were a few wristbands with two spots empty. It was then she tapped her left wrist causing two of them to appear on her wrists.

"Why were those wristbands invisible?" asked Nagisa.

"They have a camo feature." replied Ashley. "But they're not just wristbands. More like weights. You see these work to make the gravity around the wearer heavier."

"But why would you do that?" asked Honoka.

"Think of it like extensive weight training." replied Ashley.

"Can I try them?" asked Nagisa.

"Be my guest." replied Ashley taking them off. "Just be careful." she said handing them to Nagisa who put them on. As soon as she put both on she felt so heavy she fell to the ground.

"Nagisa!" called out Honoka.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" asked Nagisa.

"I have them set to a hundred eighty five pounds of pressure." replied Ashley as she removed the bands from Nagisa who was able to stand and was breathing heavily.

"But you were moving so nothing." said Nagisa getting up.

"We're all used to it." replied Ashley. "We've train for battle in high gravity environments as well as low gravity environments. After all not being used to something like that could get us killed." she added as she placed the wristbands on the missing spaces before returning to the circle folloewd by the others. "VC." At that they found themselves in a large room that had a number of cars and motorcycles. "This is the kind of garage. We just call the hangar."

"Do all of you have cars?" asked Saki in shock.

"Kinda. Takes a while to put them together and even longer to modify them though." replied Ashley.

"Hold on. You put them together?" asked Mai.

"Yeah. I mostly find a frame at a junkyard on earth and then find other parts or try to put them together with other stuff." replied Ashley.

"So you know about mechanics?" asked Honoka interested.

"More than just that." replied Ashley. "Come on, I'll show you." she said as they got back on the circle. "LRC." Right after they found themselves in a hallway with a single door on each side. Ashley let them into the door on the left. When they entered they saw several machines around the room. Some which were completed and others which were incomplete. "This is my workshop. I make different stuff here. Although I prefer weapons I also make lightweight body armor and sometimes just stuff I think might be funny."

"Like what?" asked Hikari curiously.

"Like this little gadget." replied Ashley handing Hikari a small bracelet. She took it and examined it. "Just don't put it on." she said before turning back from putting a welding torch in a drawer seeing Hikari putting on the bracelet.

"Uh why not?" asked Hikari feeling a little scared before the bracelet tightened around her wrist and then vanished. "What do I do?"

"There's nothing to do." replied Ashley. "The bracelet kinda turns the user's mind into a kind of bio-digital interface which is multi-functional and includes features such as scanners, communicators, and last but not least data storage." Upon hearing this most of the Cures looked entirely confused.

"So you're saying it works somewhat similar to a computer in the wearer's mind?" asked Honoka.

"Roughly yes." replied Ashley. "They also register with the ship's database which allows for easy information and allow us to transmit what we're seeing." she explained looking up at a clock. "Aw damn. Let's head to the briefing room." she said stepping out of the workshop.

"But what about Hikari?" asked Nagisa.

"What about her?" asked Ashley.

"Aren't you gonna get it out of her?" asked Nagisa.

"Relax. It's not a tapeworm." said Ashley. "Come on." After they went back onto the circle and found themselves in yet another hall. This out had a door on the left sideof the hall, one on the right, and two larger doors at the end of the hall. Ashley led them into the room on the right. Once inside the girls saw eight more girls, some of whom they'd already met, and all of whom wore the same uniform as Ashley but with the same differences. One had it black and blue while another had hers in black and green. There was also one in black and yellow and black and silver. Along with them they saw Diana, Sylvia, and Lauren. "Alright I believe you already know Di, Sylv, and Lauren." she said looking to the three who nodded. "These are Kara aka Cure Imber," she said looking to the girl with blue. "Marie aka Cure Zephyr," she said looking to the girl with yellow. "Nataly aka Cure Anancites," she said looking to the girl who wore black and silver. "Alex aka Cure Eros," she said looking to the younger girl who wore black and pink. "and Sarah aka Cure Vis." she finished looking to the girl who wore black and green.

A few minutes later after the other Cures introduced themselves.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us about?" asked Yuri.

"Computer open file ZZX-591." said Ashley. At that a hologram appeared which showed several images. "A long time ago there was an enemy who appeared. They were fought and defeated by a group known as the Elementals. Most of them were sealed but some remained with the intent to unseal their masters. They adapted over time and created an organization which in plain sight just makes shoes."

"So they have a name?" asked Honoka.

"Cardivus Praecordia." replied Kara turning to Ashley. "I'll take it from here." Ashley nodded. "With their leader and most of their generals sealed they lost the ability to create monsters and so they experimented with created new creatures with DNA infusions. Those creatures you fought were the results of their experiments."

"What of the armored ones?" asked Reika

"We call the Cardis. They're essentially empty vessels which have been enchanted with dark magic." replied Kara.

"Like haunted armor?" asked Yayoi.

"Kind of except they're actually corpses under the armor." replied Kara.

"Are you telling me we were fighting zombies?" asked Rin.

"Kinda." replied Ashley.

"In any case we know that they're after and we've recruited the other Cures from around the world." said Kara.

"Whoa. There are Cures around the world?" asked Nozomi.

"Yeah." replied Ashley. "Computer open up file XE-889." At that three images opened showing three teams of Cures. The first had four girls, one who wore a Cure outfit that resembled a knight, one that wore royal clothes, one who had priestess clothes, and one who had a grey Cure outfit. "They're the Pretty Cure who protect England."

"So what is it these enemies seek?" asked Yuri.

"For now we only know they intend to find and corrupt the twelve legendary Cure stones." replied Ashley.

"Cure Stones?" asked Tsubomi.

"That's right." replied Ashley. "You see many years ago there was a team of Pretty Cure who are believed to have been the very first. They fought an even bigger threat than what any of us have faced. However feeling that their powers would be needed again they sealed their powers within twelve stones which were sent around the world."

"So what'll happen once they're found?" asked Honoka.

"Well the powers of each Cure were sealed within a single stone. Once they're found the stones will find girl whom they deem worthy to wield their power."

"How many have been found?" asked Honoka.

"Two so far." replied Ashley. "We've got them here." she added. "So listen right now we don't know what their grand scheme is so we've been recruiting and that brings us to why you're here." she said seriously. "We wanted to ask for your assistance in this situation. Their primary base of operations is in Japan but they've brached out."

"Of course we'll..." began Nozomi.

"Not so fast." said Ashley. "Listen if you choose to join us you will have to train here for a few days and then remain here for a while longer while we prep some tech, body armor, and other things for each of you."

"Why body armor?" asked Kurumi.

"Pretty Cure are a lot stronger and faster than the average human but you've gotta realize that your bodies are still vulnerable to firearms. A shot with a gun could do a lot of damage to you since the projectile speed could rip straight through your bodies. In any case we'll give you two days to think about it."

To be continued...

Omake:

"So do you watch tv here?" Nozomi asked.

"No. There's a tv in one of the other floors." replied Ashley.

"But how do you get a signal?" asked Honoka.

"We're linked into every surveilance satelite around the planet so we get satelite tv." replied Kara.

"But it's true what they say. Twenty four hundred channels and nothing to watch." sighed Ashley.


	3. The Decision and Restoration

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 3 The Decision and Restoration

The first day had already passed which gave the girls time to think individually. Currently they were together in a park talking about what to do.

"So what should we do?" asked Urara.

"If this threat they speak of is real then it might be best to join them." said Reika.

"I have to agree but we don't know anything about them." said Honoka.

"That's true but they did save us so maybe we should give them the benefit of the doubt." said Hikari.

"Hikari's right." said Nagisa.

"Alright then let's have a vote." said Honoka. "All in favor of joining raise your hand." At that most of the Cures raised their hands while some lingered before doing so. "Then it's agreed."

"Glad you've made your choice." said a voice. The Cures turned and saw Ashley wearing jeans with a red t-shirt. Next to her stood Alex who wore a violet skirt with a pink t-shirt.

"But how can we be sure we can really trust you-rupu?" asked Syrup.

"All you can do is trust us for now." said Ashley as Alex stepped behind her. "Sorry about that. She's shy around new people."

"That's fine." said Kanade.

"So why were you spying on us?" asked Yuri.

"We weren't." replied Ashley. "The others were busy so Alex and I came down to investigate a strange energy signal and we saw you." she explained as Alex pulled on her shirt. Ashley then knelt down and Alex began to whisper into her ear. "Yes we're going to McDonalds before heading." she said causing Alex to smile. "In any case we're glad to have you on board. Do you wanna head up so we can come up with your cover story?"

"For now why don't we help you with your investigation?" suggested Honoka.

"Fine with me." said Ashley. "We're heading to some warehouse not too far from here."

"Indeed you were but now we're gonna stop you." said a voice. They turned and saw someone the Smile Pretty Cure never thought they'd see again. Before them stoof Wolfrun but with red glowing eyes.

"That's not possible. We purifed you." said Miyuki.

"That's not who you think." said Ashley causing the Cures to turn to her. "Cardivus Praecordia have been expermenting with dark energy and with it they've been able to recreate enemies you've faced out of pure dark energy."

"That's right and now I can finally destroy you." said Wolfrun with an insane look in his eyes.

"Then we'll..." began Miyuki.

"Wait." said Ashley. "I'll handle him." she said holding out her wrist causing a device to appear which had a red bird's head on it. "Pretty Cure, Fire Heart!" At that she was engulfed in fire. After the fire dissipated she was revealed as Cure Ardeo. "The Legendary flame of rebirth, Cure Ardeo!"

"I'm gonna rip you apart Pretty Cure." said Wolfrun.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" asked Ardeo with a smirk.

"You'll be soon. You see as opposed to my pathetic original I've got far more power and no reason to hold back." said Wolfrun cracking his neck.

"Then bring it pup." said Ardeo with a smirk before the two disappeared. Then they saw the two exchanging blows at high speed above them. That was until Wolfrun attempted to punch Ardeo right before she disappeared and struck him from above throwing him down. "You're not bad." As Wolfrun began getting up someone appeared above Ardeo and struck her causing her to crash in front of the others. The Cures looked up and the Fresh team became shocked at who they saw, particularly Setsuna. Above them stood Eas looking down towards them before she floated down and landed in front of Wolfrun.

"I can handle her on my own." said Wolfrun.

"Maybe but there's two of them and my orders are to take them out." replied Eas.

"How can you be here?" asked Setsuna. Hearing this Eas turned to face Setsuna with a bored look in her eyes.

"So you're my pathetic original. The one who worked for that idiot Mobius?" asked Eas.

"Yes." replied Setsuna.

"Well don't bother trying to fight because you can't transform." said Eas.

"We'll see." said Setsuna before Alex put a hand on her's.

"Allow me." said Alex with a serious look in her eyes. Then she held out her wrist causing a similar device to appear but with a swan's head on it. "Pretty Cure, Lovely Heart!" she called out. At that her body was engulfed with a pink glow which after dissipating revealed her as Cure Eros. "The Legendary guardian of Lover's hearts, Cure Eros!"

"So what do you think?" asked Eros.

"I say let's play a little music." said Ardeo with a hand on her device. Eros nodded and placed a hand on hers as well.

"Symphonic Strikers, transport!" called out both girls. At that a red and yellow guitar materialized in Ardeo's hand while a flute materialized in Eros'.

"Get them!" called out Eas before she and Wolfrun charged at the two. At that the two played seven. After playing the seventh they heard what sounded like an orchestra playing the same seven notes before a strange wave of energy came from above which hit the two causing them to vanish. At that Eas and Wolfrun stopped and looked around as did the other Cures. Then they heard seven more notes play before a similar surge of energy came down on Eas suddenly fell to her knees. Seeing this Wolfrun tried to fire a dark blast at the other Cures before they heard another seven notes played. After a barrier formed around the Cures.

"My mistake. I meant to say mugic." said Ardeo from behind the two enemies.

"What did you do to me?" asked Eas.

"I played you a little Diminuendo." said Eros.

"Surrender." said Ardeo.

"I maybe weakened but that doesn't mean I'm out." said Eas as a black diamond shaped crystal appeared in her hand causing the Fresh Pretty Cure to look in shock. "Chaos Nakewameke bring forth destruction!" she called out throwing it to a car which caused it to become a strange monster which looked similar to a robot but overflowing with dark energy. (Just picture a transformer from the movies but looking really pissed off.)

"Nakewameke!"

"Fantastic." sighed Ardeo as her instrument and Eros' dematerialized. Then she placed a hand on her ear. "Hey we're gonna need help here. Send in Phoenrae and Aien." Suddenly they saw a small phoenix like creature appear next to a small swan like creature.

"What are those?" asked Miyuki.

"I believe those are their fairies." replied Reika.

"That we are." said Phoenrae. "Now are we doing this or what?"

"Let's rock and wreck." smirked Ardeo as she and Eros held out their wrists with their devices. Then the two pressed the eye of their device causing them to glow along with the two bird like fairies.

"Guardians of the planet grant us strength." called out the two as the two fairies flew upwards and became much larger. Then both Ardeo and Eros began glowing before jumping upwards. At that the two larger fairies let out screeches as they flew behind the two Cures. Then they saw as the two fairies seemingly combined with the Cures becoming armor on the two. Ardeo's armor was red and gold and had boots, a skirt, arm gaurds, a torso plate, shoulder plates, a helmet which covered the sides of her face as well as her forehead, and included a pair of crimson wings. Eros' armor was similar to Ardeo's but was white and gold and had large white wings.

"The Legendary Guardian of Life and Rebirth, Cure Ardeo Phoenix Mode!"

"The Legendary Guardian of Love and Beauty, Cure Eros Swan Mode!"

"They changed forms." said Nagisa in shock.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen an armored Pretty Cure." said Honoka.

"Not only that. Their fairies became one with them." said Mai as the two armored Cures landed in front of the Chaos Nakewameke.

"The power of light and darkness as one is a great think but how you use it makes a world of difference." said Eros as she held a hand near her heart.

"Nakewameke!" yelled out the creature punching the two Cures who were thrown back but remained on their feet.

"Not bad." said Ardeo cracking her neck.

"Do you have to do that every time we fight?" asked Eros.

"Maybe not but its part of what I inherited from him." said Ardeo as the Nakewameke charged at the two.

"So who takes it out this time?" asked Eros.

"How about I weaken it and you take that chance to charge up?" suggested Ardeo.

"Alright." replied Eros before flying upwards before her wings began glowing. At that the Nakewameke began looking up until Ardeo flew towards it and punched it down. "I'm right here." she said holding out her hand. Then, to Ardeo's surprise, the Nakewameke was thrown back in her direction which forced her to jump over it. After she turned to see the Nakewameke before turning in the direction it had been launched from. There they saw another Cure but this one wore white but had a Cure costume that resembled a high school uniform sailor fuku with white padded fingerless gloves and a white headband as well as short silver hair.

"Who's that?" asked Nagisa.

"That's Cure Striker." said Ardeo looking at the newly arrived Cure Striker who smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking my break here and let's face it. Cure combat isn't exactly inconspicuous." said Striker. "So what's the plan?" Ashley replied by pointing up where Striker saw Eros. "Alright then let's do this." she said as the Nakewameke stood up. At that it tried to punch Striker who jumped. After Ardeo flew towards it with her right fist glowing.

"Power Pummel!" she called out punching its back with an explosive punch which threw it once more.

"I'm ready." said Eros as her body began glowing.

"Alright." said Striker as she went and grabbed the Nakewameke's foot before throwing it up.

"Pretty Cure," called out Eros as a bow of pink energy materialized in her hands which caused nine circles with strange symbols to appear around her. "Lover's arrow rain!" she called out firing an arrow that caused all the circles to fire multiple arrows at the Nakewameke causing it to start glowing as the crystal shattered. It was then dark energy from it was expelled. Then Eros held out her hand causing the dark energy released from the crystal to be absorbed by her hand. "It seems the other two disappeared."

"Which means that they were just keeping us busy." said Ardeo as the three Cures reverted to normal revealing Striker wearing a skirt with a shirt, tennis shoes, fingerless gloves, and a white headband and causing Phoenrae and Aien to return to their previous forms before disappearing. "Everyone this is Wakaba Hinata." introduced Ashley.

"It's a pleasure." said Hinata.

"You're a Cure here in Japan?" asked Honoka.

"That's right."

"Then how come we haven't met before?" asked Nagisa.

"Well there's actually two teams here in Japan you haven't met." replied Ashley. "There's a team in a town about six hours from here whom we haven't contacted."

"Why not?" asked Mai.

"You've taken care of your enemies but they've only started." replied Ashley. "If we get them involved then there's the chance their enemies will join ours making their growth as Cures that much more difficult. In the meantime we just have surveilance on them in case our enemies decide to attack them."

"What about the other team?" asked Karen.

"That would be my team." said Hinata. "It consists of me and three of my friends."

"All of whom street fight." said Ashley. "They're known as First Strike Pretty Cure."

"Street fighting?" asked Itsuki.

"That's right." replied Hinata.

"Hey I hate to interupt but we do still have the little issue of the warehouse." said Ashley.

"If what you said is true then wouldn't it be pointless to go to the warehouse?" asked Hikari.

"Maybe or maybe not." replied Ashley. "But it wouldn't hurt to help. If they dismantled whatever the place was then they might've left something behind." she explained as Alex tugged on her sleeve. Then she knelt down to her. "Yes we're still going to McDonalds so stop asking."

"Why does she wanna go to McDonalds?" asked Honoka.

"She just really loves the their food for some reason." replied Ashley. "Anyway let's go." she said as they left. A few minutes after they found themselves in front of a large warehouse which seemed to be run down.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Miki.

"Positive. The readings are coming from inside but they've gotten significantly weaker." replied Ashley as they went up to a door near the corner. It was then she held her hand to the door. "Well there's no one inside." she said trying to turn the doorknop. "And its locked. Fantastic."

"So what now?" asked Setsuna. Instead of replying Ashley kicked the door causing it to be thrown in.

"Might've over done it." said Ashley as she noticed the other Cures staring at her. "What? With the amount of training we do you're surprised at that?" she asked as she went in followed by the others. The inside of the warehouse was dark so some of the Cures were about to go look for a light switch when a light came on. They turned and saw Ashley's hair had become fire.

"How did you do that?" asked Akane.

"We have limited access to our powers outside of our transformations so a light isn't all that hard to do." replied Ashley with a shrug as she began walking along the wall until she found a switch which lit up the warehouse revealing it mostly empty but with some boxes around. After her hair returned to normal and they began looking around.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Setsuna going up to Ashley.

"I think you mean 'May I' but go ahead." replied Ashley.

"What did Eas mean when she said we couldn't transform?" asked Setsuna causing the others Cures to turn to them. Noticing this Ashley sighed.

"Do you remember how you all lost conciousness from that attack the other day?" she asked turning. The Cures nodded. "Well that attack is meant to kind of sever you connection to your source and, unfortunately, because you all essentially have the same source of power they nearly succeeded."

"What do you mean?" asked Yayoi.

"We interupted the process so right now your connection is very limited and you'd be unable to transform if you tried and even if you did transform you'd be significantly weaker and it wouldn't last long." replied Ashley.

"So what do we do?" asked Nozomi.

"There's nothing you can do but there is something that can be done." replied Ashley with a smile. "Listen the reason the other couldn't come is because they're preparing a spell we can use to alter your powers straight into the elements of the earth. That way your powers will be fully restored."

"You can do magic?" asked Nozomi.

"You do recall that Pretty Cure use magic, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." said Nozomi sheepishly.

"But we only use it after we transform." said Karen.

"That's true but girls who become Pretty Cure gain the ability to use magic outside of their Cure forms." replied Ashley.

"Huh. I didn't know we could do that." said Ellen.

"It's understanable give that there are very few Cures who actually study magic. In fact other than us I think there's only like two other teams who do." replied Ashley as she went up to a box. "The energy reading's coming from here." she said looking for a way to open the box before just punching it and pulling something out from it. She turned and showed the others a small violet box. When she opened it they saw five small crystals. A pink one, a red one, a yellow one, a green one, and a blue one.

"So what are they?" asked Hibiki.

"I'm not sure." replied Ashley. "We'll have to analyze the crystals back on the Arc." she said before noticing a strange look on Nozomi's face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry. I just got a weird feeling." replied Nozomi.

"Well let's go." said Ashley closing the box. After the group stepped outside of the warehouse and walked for about a minute before heading towards a McDonalds. The group ordered quite a bit of food as well as a Happy Meal for Alex. Afterwards they left with Ashley holding three bags in one hand and Hibiki, Nagisa, Erika, and Mai carrying four bags in each hand. Not long after they headed into an alley. "This should be far enough." she said placing a hand on her ear. "Hey we've retrieved something. Bring us on board." At that they saw a light which surrounded them before they felt themselves be sucked upwards. Seconds after they found themselves on board of the Arc.

"So how did it go?" asked Sylvia.

"We found some crystals and brought a crapload of McDonalds." replied Ashley handing the bags to her.

"You shouldn't spoil her." said scolded Sylvia.

"Does it really matter? It's not like we can gain weight." shrugged Ashley. "In any case how's it coming?"

"Everyone's finished their part for it so we just need them." replied Sylvia looking towards the other Cures before noticing Hinata. "Hey I didn't see you there."

"Tends to happen. Especially with a group like this." repied Hinata.

"Alright tell the others to get ready. We'll leave the food in the Tv room and then I'll take them to the Archain room." said Ashley as Sylvia handed her the bags. After they went to the circle which transported them into a room with biggest tv any of them had ever seen.

"How did you get this?" asked Rin.

"There's a guy in downtown Tokyo." shrugged Ashley as they placed the bags of food on a large table. "Come on. Let's go so we can transfer your connections." she said heading back to the circle followed by the others. After the transfer they found themselves in a large room that was mostly dark with the only light source being a few candles, twelve of which were on the ground on the outside of a large strange circle which had strange shapes and symbols inside. There were another nine being held by the seven of the nine girls they'd met before who were wearing robes with hoods which hid their eyes. Everyone looked uncertain with the exception of Ellen who just looked terrified and was trembling behind Hibiki and Kanade both of whom were trying to calm her down. "Step inside." she said as she and Alex grabbed similar robes that were on the wall. The Cures stepped into the circle as Kara handed one of the candles to Ashley and Sarah handed one to Alex.

"Is this gonna hurt?" asked Hibiki.

"Just stay still and hold out your tranformation devices out." said Lauren. At that each of the girls held her transformation objects or fairies in object form.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ashley. The other eight members of her team nodded. "Then we can begin." she said as suddenly the flames on the candles of the others changed to their own.

" Spirits of the Elements please heed our call. Upon light and dark we wish to call. Restore to these girls what they have lost but tie their hearts to what we've called." the nine chanted as the flames on the candles they held began extending and forming the same shapes that were on the circle the others stood on but in layers above one another while Hinata sat on a chair in the corner.

"The oath of Flame for courage." said Ashley.

"The oath of Water for tranquility." said Kara.

"The oath of Air for freedom." said Marie.

"The oath of Earth for strength." said Sarah.

"The oath of Lightning for creation." said Sylvia.

"The oath of Steel for the unwavering spirits." said Nataly.

"The oath of Love for unison." said Alex

"The oath of Light for compassion." said Lauren.

"The oath of Darkness for conviction." said Diana.

"The oaths of the nine now ask of thee. Dost thou accept?" asked the nine. It took a few seconds for the twenty eight Cures to figure out that they were actually being ask. After a deep breath they all replied.

"We do." Upon saying those words the nine circled that were floating around them began glowing as did the girls. Within seconds the circles disappeared in a bright flash. Afterwards the twenty eight Cures found themselves glowing faintly.

"It's complete." said Ashley taking off the hood of her robe. "How do you feel."

"This is amazing." said Rin looking at her hands just before they materialized a fire ball surprising her. "How did I...?"

"You've become similar to us so you've got limited access to your powers. For now just keep yourself in check and we'll teach you how to control it." said Ashley as the lights came on.

"So what do we do now?" asked Honoka.

"We'll draw up some fake letters that state you've all been selected for a special camp or something." said Lauren.

"You know, for those people in your family who don't know you're Pretty Cure." added Ashley.

"What if there's someone in our family who knows?" asked Tsubomi.

"Look this is your cover story but this is your secret as much as ours so who you tell is up to you." replied Ashley. "In any case we'll go draw them up so you can get them to your families." Within an hour each of them was given a letter stating each of them had been selected for a unique camp based on certain qualities each of them had.

"Thank you but how long will we have to get ready?" asked Nagisa.

"Go home today and head to nearest park near where each of your groups meet." explaned Ashley as she handed Honoka, Mai, Karen, Miki, Yuri, Kanade, and Reika what looked like an flat rectangular transparent plastic.

"What's this?" asked Honoka.

"It's similar to the smartphones you have on earth but a bit more advanced." replied Ashley she said as each Cure examined the object they'd been give. "Just tap them." Honoka did first causing a hologram to be projected which showed twelve icons. "Alright tomorrow morning when your respective teams meet up just tap the icon that shows an hourglass with wings and it'll signal us that you're ready."

"Why is it an hourglass with wings?" asked Karen.

"Honestly we couldn't decide on what the icon should be so we each wrote down what we though it should be and then drew a paper out of a bag." replied Ashley. "Now then we'll see you tomorrow and make sure to pack typical summer camp stuff so you don't raise any suspicion."

"Excuse me but could we bring some friends who are kind of Cures?" asked Saki.

"Sure but remember that they'll have to train with you just the same." replied Ashley. "Now I think it's about time you all headed back."

To Be continued...

* * *

A dark room lights up showing several screens.

Honoka: Hello and welcome to our first segment of Meeting the Cures. I'm your host Yukishiro Honoka.

Yayoi steps out from behind Honoka

Yayoi: And I'm her co-host Kise Yayoi. Welcome to Meeting the Cures where we'll be speaking to you about each team of Cures both known and new.

Honoka: Today we will be talking to you about the leader of the Elemental Pretty Cure.

The screen behind the two shows Ashley in her uniform as well as an image of Cure Ardeo next to her.

Yayoi: Ashley also known as Cure Ardeo is a fire based Cure who is able to use her powers in different ways. But wait. Aren't the leaders of each team of Pretty Cure usually the one who wears pink?

Honoka: While that is mostly correct this has to do with the origins of her team. We won't reveal anything now but we will say that they're origins aren't the same as that of the other Cures from Japan.

Yayoi: What we will say is that Ashley outside of her Cure form has limited fire manipulation as well as several none Cure skills which include the use of different kinds of weapons, hand to hand combat, and automechanics.

Honoka: Here we have Ashley's battle data along with Cure Ardeo's. For the sake of comparason by scale against Cure abilities the scores on Ashley are up to 120 while Cure Ardeo's are at 300.

Ashley Cure Ardeo

Element: Fire

Intelligence: 105/120 Intelligence: 280/300

Offensive: 110/120 Offensive: 285/300

Defense: 50/120 Defensive: 110/300

Elemental Energy: 90/120 Elemental Energy: 285/300

Speed: 105/120 Speed: 290/300

Mobility: 110/120 Mobility: 285/300

Physical Strength: 95/120 Physical Strength: 250/300

Total: 665/840 Total: 1785/2100

Honoka: As we can see their stats are higher than most people. This is due to the constant training they undergo.

Yayoi: Those are great stats but I'm confused. Aren't Offensive power the same as Physical strength just like Speed and Mobility?

Honoka: Though it does seem that way there are differences.

Honoka points to a two screens on opposite sides. On one Cure Ardeo is shown running while the other shows her back flipping.

Honoka: Speed refers to how fast she can move while Mobility refers to how well she is able to move regardless of how fast. In the same way Offensive refers to how much power she uses to attack while Physical Strength refers to how strong she is.

Yayoi: Oh. I get it.

Honoka: Now as a Fire Cure she has the ability of Molecular Vibration which allows her to vibrate molecules to the point of combustion.

Yayoi: What?

Honoka: Simply put she is able to make things move in place so fast they either catch on fire or explode.

Yayoi: That sounds dangerous.

Honoka: If not controlled properly it can be but under the right person's control it can lead to other things such as being able to vibrate her molecules in order to move at high speeds or even close wounds faster than they normally would.

Yayoi: That's amazing.

Yayoi then turns to the screen which shows Cure Ardeo

Yayoi: Now as we've seen one of her attacks includes one she calls Power Pummel which consists of focusing energy into her fist similar to Cure Blossom and Cure Marine's Impact attacks. The difference being that the explosion caused by Ardeo uses fire and release heat after exploding.

Honoka: That's right. She also has a number of other attacks which include Pyro Rush, Ember Slash, Inferno Claw, Blaze Kick, and Phoenix Stream.

Yayoi: It sounds like she's got a lot of surprises up her sleeve.

Nanoha: Indeed but for now we've explained all we're allowed to so as not to spoil the rest of the story for you all.

Yayoi: Join us next time when we explain about another of the new Cures exclusive to this story and later on even about their alternate forms and their fairies. We hope you've enjoyed this segment of Meeting the Cures.

Honoka: Until next time we hope you've enjoyed this.

Honoka and Yayoi: Bye Bye

The room goes dark again


	4. New Recruits

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 4 New Recruits

Early the following morning each team headed to the nearest park to their usual meeting spots. All of them with their fairies accompanying them. With Nozomi's group Coco, Nuts, Syrup, and Milk were in human form. Everyone had packed as they'd been told and held a suitcase with various things. Along with Saki and Mai were Michiru and Kaoru who were worried about their friends. Once they gathered each of the girls who had been given a clear device activated it as they had been told. Upon doing so there was a a flash of light. Seconds later they arrived in the Arc carrying their suitcases. There they saw Ashley in uniform standing next to a man who wore sunglasses, beige pants, a black belt, a navy blue long sleeve shirt, a yellowish over coat that had a second layer around his shoulder that went down to just above his elbows, and had brownish red hair and a goatee.

"You two must be Kaoru and Michiru." said Ashley.

"We are but how did you know?" asked Kaoru.

"I hate to interupt but are these them?" asked the man.

"Yes." replied Ashley.

"Who's this?" asked Nozomi.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Dante Vale. A member of the Huntik Foundation as well as a member of the Huntik Counsel." introduced Ashley.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." said Dante taking off his glasses.

"So why are you here?" asked Karen.

"I'm here as an embassidor of sorts." replied Dante.

"Although there are many of us there has been some enemies who have arrived with power different from what you're used to." added Ashley. "We've been working in tandem with the Huntik Foundation to help fight the Cardivus Praecordia."

"Look we'll take you to your rooms first and once you settle in we'll explain everything." suggested Ashley.

"Alright. I'll explain everything a bit later." said Dante with a smile. "Don't take too long." he said going to the circle before vanishing. After the group went on.

"Dorms please." said Ashley. After a quick glow they were in a large hall with many doors. "Alright I'll only say this once so listen up. Each room fits three people but you each have your own room assigned. This is for your own privacy. If you want you can put up posters or decorations you want."

"You have enough room for twenty eight guests?" asked Nozomi surprised.

"You didn't think we could with a ship this size?" asked Ashley. "Anyway I don't know how many of you are couples other than Nagisa and Honoka and Saki and Mai. In any case you are allowed to spend your nights together with your partners if you've got one. What you do there is entirely private. There are security cameras here in the hall but the rooms are entirely private but they do have a red button which will set off an alarm. However that is only in case of an emergency."

"So how did you know about us?" asked Saki.

"Basic observation." replied Ashley. "Oh and the rooms are sound proof so again no need to be careful but I ask you to please always wear something when you step our regardless of what you were doing. There is also an speaker in the roof of each room where you will be called from and it'll be your wake up call."

"So which room's for who?" asked Nagisa.

"The first four rooms to the right and five to the left are ours." replied Ashley. "Those of you on the left are set in the following order: Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai, Kaoru, Michiru, Kaoru, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi. On the right are as follows: Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika."

"Excuse me but what about us?" asked Coco still in human form.

"You, Nuts, and Syrup have the three respective rooms after Kurumi's. The room after that is big enough so that's where the rest of the fairies can stay." replied Ashley. "Now then ladies in each of your rooms there is a uniform on your bed. Put it on and meet us in the conference room. Just go to the circle and say CR."

"By the way I've been meaning to ask. What are these? I don't think they're just called circle." asked Karen.

"Teleflashers." replied Ashley. "But just saying circles is shorter." she said before stepping on it. With a flash of light she was gone.

"Well let's check our rooms out." said Nagisa. A few minutes after they checked their rooms and found them to be very comfortable. However they realized they had to meet up with the others so they changed into their uniforms and stepped out. They all had the same uniform with the obvious changes. Nagisa's had violet, Honoka's had white, Hikari's had whitish pink, Saki's had gold, Mai's had silver, Michiru's had light yellow, Kaoru's had light blue, Nozomi's had dark pink, Rin's had reddish orange, Urara's had a darker yellow, Komachi's had green, Karen's had blue, Kurumi's had whitish purple, Tsubomi's had bright pink, Erika's had bright blue, Itsuki's had bright yellow, Yuri's had silverish violet, Hibiki's had plain pink, Kanade's had a darker white, Ellen's had a darker blue, Ako's had a lighter yellow, Miyuki's had pink, Akane's had yellowish red, Nao's had bright green, and Reika's had a silverish blue.

"Alright it seems everyone's accounted for so let's go." said Honoka as Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Lulun, Flapi, Chopi, Mupu, Fupu, Coco, Nuts, Syrup, Shypret, Coffret, Potpourri, Hummy, the Fairy Tones, and Candy went up to them. After they all stepped on it and the Teleflasher began glowing. "CR." At that they were teleported back into the room where they'd been explained things some days before.

"Welcome." said Kara as Ashley turned from Dante.

"Alright now we can begin." said Ashley with a sigh. "Why don't I explain the basics and you can explain the details?" she suggested to Dante.

"Alright." said Dante.

"Alright now I assume at least some of you know about certain people in history who are known. People like Jason and the Argonauts or Lancelot." said Ashley. Some of the Cures nodded. "Well what history doesn't tell is that they were what is known as Seekers. You see there are ancient secrets around the world which deal with time before recorded history." she explained. "A very long time ago some creatures went to earth whose objective was to eliminate all life on earth. However a man known as Lord Casterwill brought several creatures known as Titans to help fight off this threat. They fought off the threat but after his passing one of Lord Casterwill's closest friends betrayed them in order to bring back the Nullifiers but he remained."

"I'll take it from here." said Dante. "Listen Huntik Foundation had to fight the Blood Spiral which was a kind of group founded the man now known as the Betrayer. We were able stop them but since then we've been picking up strange activity from the Organization."

"The Organization?" asked Honoka.

"The Organization is a large group similar to the Huntik Foundation which was founded by former Huntik Foundation member Simon Judaieu. However he changed his identity and became known only as The Professor." explained Dante. "Anyway something's been happening with the Organization. They've been looking for the Cure Stones and we needed a bit of assistance."

"So that's why you've teamed up?" asked Nagisa.

"That's part of it." replied Ashley. "The other is that the Huntik Foundation has resources that we don't. As such we help each other out." she added turning to Dante who nodded.

"I actually came for another reason." said Dante. "Ashley contacted me because she believes you've all got the potential to become Seekers." he said walking up to a small box similar to the one they'd seen the day before. After opening it he picked it up and walked towards the girls.

"If you would please line up in the order I called out your names to assign your dorm rooms here starting from Nagisa." said Ashley.

"What for?" asked Nagisa.

"Just do it or no dinner." said Ashley.

"Eh?! You can't do that." said Nagisa.

"I beg to differ. I cook everything here." said Ashley. At that they all lined up with Nagisa looking down. "Quit pouting." she said lifting Nagisa's head with her index finger. "Here." she said handing an amulet to Nagisa who examined it just before she felt a strange energy surge through her body. "Alright you're each going to receive an amulet which will bond with you."

"But what if they don't wanna bond?" asked Rin.

"Each amulet was picked for each of you based on your personalities." replied Ashley as she handed an amulet to Honoka followed by Hikari and so on. Each of the Cures noticed a strange feeling upon making contact with each of the amulets each Cure got a strange feeling.

"Can you all feel it? The newly formed bond?" asked Ashley. All the Cures nodded.

"This means you've been bonded with your Titans." said Dante. "As of now you are all Seekers."

"So what now?" asked Nagisa.

"Well we're gonna add in some Seeker training so you can learn basic Seeker spells like this." said Ashley holding out her hand. "Boltflare!" she called out causing an orange sphere to form in hand before it vanished.

"So are we like witches or something?" asked Nagisa.

"You're Seekers." said Dante. "Listen I have to be getting back to Manhattan so I'll see you all later." he said turning to Ashley. "And you know that my offer still stands."

"I...I'll think about it." said Ashley looking to the side.

"I'll see you later." said Dante as he went into Teleflasher.

"What was he talking about?" asked Honoka.

"It's something personal." replied Ashley as she turned towards Kara. "Hey can you handle things. I gotta go check my backup."

"Sure. Go ahead." said Kara. At that Ashley left. "Alright everyone first we're gonna give you each a medical exam. By which I mean I have to since other than Ashley I'm the only other person who knows how to use the equipment here." she said with a sigh.

"How will this be done?" asked Honoka.

"You'll be called in by team in the same order as you were given your Amulets so Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari. If you'd follow me we can get started." replied Ashley pointing to the Teleflasher. "As for the rest of you please wait in the Recreational room. Once they go into the room the following group consisting of Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru may come in and so on." she explained looking towards Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari. "If you would please follow me we can get started." she said walking onto the Teleflasher. Once they arrived Kara put on a doctor's coat that had been on a hook on the wall. "Alright first take off your uniform jackets." she said taking a stethoscope from another hook.

"Are you a doctor or something?" asked Nagisa.

"Though I'm not certified I...well we have a lot of knowledge of human anatomy to take care of wounds and do check ups." replied Kara placing the flat part over Nagisa's heart. As she ran some basic tests on them Kara would go to a clipboard and tap it.

"So how do we look?" asked Nagisa.

"You're in normal healthy condition." replied Kara. "So now there's just one thing left to do."

"What's that?" asked Honoka. Instead of answering Kara went to a very large silver container that was next to a coat hanger where the coats of the three girls hung. She placed her hand on a pad which caused it to open with a whiring sound. When it finished opening they saw several vials with a glowing blue liquid. She took one of the vials and placed it into a syringe.

"What's that?" asked Nagisa sounding a little scared.

"They're just nanites. We're gonna use them to monitor your health from here so that we can tell if anything might be wrong such as if your injured." explained Kara taking Nagisa's arm. "And don't worry we all have them in our bloodstreams as well." she said as she tapped part of Nagisa's arm with two of her fingers before injecting the nanites.

"How did you make them?" asked Honoka genuinly interested.

"Ashley designed the nanites and I altered them to be biologically safe." replied Kara as she took another vial and syringe before injected Honoka followed by Hikari.

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

"Well Ashley made the blueprints for the nanites and as she made them I made certain alterations to them so that they won't harm the human body." explained Kara. "For example one concern we had was what if they rusted within the bloodstream."

"That would be a problem." said Honoka. "How did you solve it?"

"We made them out of a very rare material which can adapt to anything." replied Kara.

"Adapt how?"

"Let me put it this way. Even as we speak the nanites are changing so that your bodies don't reject them into thing almost like blood cells." replied Kara. "In any case we're done here so go ahead to the recreational room and send the next team in."

"Alright." said Nagisa as the three went to the Teleflasher. Not long after Saki, Mai, Kaoru, and Michiru showed up in the room with Kaoru and Michiru looking at Kara with a suspicious look in their eyes. After given the same medical exams she had given the others. However when she brought out the nanites the two sisters stopped her. After a few minutes of explaining the two decided to trust Kara. Within about an hour all the teams went through the same tests and was injected with nanites. Once she finished with Miyuki's team she went into the recreational room with them.

"So what now?" asked Saki.

"Well I'd say next is the matter of the Kiryu sisters getting their new transformation objects." said Kara as a part of the ground opened causing what looked like a table to rise. On it they saw two objects which looked like closed cell phones. Michiru's was part black with dark red dark ovals on the sides up both parts for grips, and a dark red heart on the cover which had a black wings around it. Kaoru's was white with light blue ovals on it with a light blue heart on the top part that had white wings.

"Did you make these?" asked Kaoru.

"No. We were able to unlock the two Cure Stones we have." replied Kara.

"How did you do it?" asked Mai.

"We had to converge our power and use focus a lot but in the end we were able to." said Kara with a light laugh. Upon hearingthis Miki looked at Kara before going up to her. "Is something wrong?" Rather than answering Miki placed a finger on Kara's cheek. After she examined her finger.

"You have make up on." said Miki before she brushed off more off Kara's face revealing she was somewhat pale.

"Just what happened?" asked Honoka concerned.

"Honestly we had to use a lot more power than we had anticipated and it really drained us so to try to keep you from worrying we...well Alex and Lauren put make up on us and each other." replied Kara.

"Then shouldn't you be resting?" asked Honoka.

"Someone had to greet you upon arrival as well as perform your check ups." replied Kara.

"So is there anything else that needs to be done?" asked Honoka.

"Actually there is one other thing that needs to be done." replied Kara. "Ashley should be by for it." As if on cue they saw the wall seemingly open with Ashley entering as she pushed smaller cylindrical container.

"What's that?" asked Karen.

"They're bracelets like the one I showed you yesterday. They're call Lyncores. They'll give you the ability to contact the ship mentally in case you to get on fast." replied Ashley. "These aren't tagged or anything so just take one. I need to talk to Kara real quick." she said going to Kara who followed her just outside the now open wall.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kara.

"I think so." replied Ashley looking towards the Cures before looking back to Kara. "Listen remember I explained yesterday about Hikari putting on the Lyncore I tossed her?" Kara nodded. "Well I looked through my back ups and one's missing."

"So you think that Hikari put on one of your backup Lyncores?" asked Kara concerned.

"Well can you think of any other explaination?" asked Ashley.

"If what you're saying is true then it the only way to be sure is to test her reflexes." replied Kara as she formed a ball of ice in her hand which she handed to Ashley. Ashley nodded and took a deep breath. After she turned and saw Hikari had her back turned and was looking to her side. She observed before throwing the ice ball. No one noticed it fly by but when it got close to Hikari she moved to the side and extended her arm with her hand down catching it. At first Hikari seemed to not be paying attention but then she looked at the ice ball in her hand and became surprised. Seeing this Ashley walked up to her.

"Come with me." said Ashley taking the ice ball from Hikari's hand before melting it. The others noticed and went up to her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nagisa.

"No. I just need her assistance with something." replied Ashley before the two walked out of the room.

"What did you need my help with?" asked Hikari.

"I don't." replied Ashley turning to Hikari as Kara placed her hand on a pad causing the door to close. "Remember yesterday when you put on the Lyncore?" Hikari nodded. "Well it was one of my back up Lyncores in case I need to erase my memory."

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Hikari.

"You must understand that the enemies we've had to deal with are far more dangerous than those you've faced." said Kara. "They won't don't in torturing or killing if they want to."

"Which is why we each carry a small pill that would work to erase all our memories and that's why we have the back up Lyncores. If it comes to it and one of us need to erase their memories we have the back up to restore what was erased." explained Ashley.

"So I have your memories?" asked Hikari.

"More than that." replied Ashley. "You've got my memories, skills, knowledge, essentially everything I know and can do but there's another reason I brought you out here."

"What is it?" asked Hikari.

"You also have all my...our secrets in your mind now and you might start seeing some of them. There are certain things that we plan on telling the others but in due time. I need you to promise me you won't tell the others." explained Ashley.

"Alright. I promise." said Hikari.

"Oh and one more thing." said Ashley. "When you sleep you might have some realistic dreams and there's a good chance that you'll be seeing my memories in your dreams so I'd like you to have these." she added handing Hikari a vial with several green tablets. "If you have a nightmare take one of these and you'll be able to sleep a bit more soundly."

"Ok. Thank you." said Hikari placing the vial in her pants pocket.

"Alright let's head back in before the others think we're brainwashing you or something." said Ashley before opening the door.

"What was that about?" asked Nagisa.

"Just asking Hikari to be my assistant." replied Ashley. "Alright so we got through everything important for today so we'll take you to the Simulation room."

"Why?" asked Love.

"We just need to teach you how to invoke your Titans." replied Ashley. "It shouldn't take long and after if any of you wanna come with me I'll be headin' down to earth."

"How come?" asked Love.

"We were contacted by the Rose Reign Pretty Cure." replied Ashley. "They're one of the Pretty Cure teams in France. They protect Paris."

"Wait. We went to Paris once so why we didn't see them?" said Itsuki.

"That's because at the time they were having to deal with something with a Pretty Cure team in Spain." replied Ashley. "So would you all rather walk there or just use the Teleflasher."

"Maybe just use the Teleflasher for now and then you can give us a full tour." suggested Honoka.

"Alright." said Ashley. Seconds after they were in the Simulation control room. "Alright let see." she said as she began hitting a number of keys. "Alright that should about do it." she said as the floor began going down. The Cures looked around and saw nothing special.

"Isn't it supposed to..." began Nagisa.

"Give it a minute." interupted Ashley. Right then their surroundings changed to a massive grassy meadow.

"This is amazing." said Tsubomi.

"It really is but now onto the training." said Ashley turning to Kara who pulled her amulet out from under her shirt. "Alright we'll demonstrate how to invoke a Titan."

"Where's your amulet?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't have one." replied Ashley. "I do however have a Titan."

"How?" asked Kanade.

"You'll see." replied Ashley turning to Kara who nodded.

"Hunt my foes, Land Shark!" called out Kara causing some energy to be released from her amulet which materialized an armored bi-pedal shark.

"My turn." said Ashley holding her hand up. "Fight for justice, Cavalier!" she called out causing a strange icon to appear at the palm of her hand which released energy that formed an armored warrior with a golden crest on his cheest, dark red wings, and held a sword with a fire blade in each hand. "Alright now to invoke a Titan you first need to connect with it so it'll tell you its name." Each Cure pulled out the Amulet she'd been give and began holding them close.

"Let's fly, Kipperin!" called out Hikari catching the attention of the others. From her amulet emerged a Titan that seemed like a winged alien with tentacles which wrapped around Hikari's shoulder joints and waist allowing her to take flight.

"Nice going." said Ashley.

"Ride the winds, Wendigo!" called out Mai as what looked like a large wolf made of multiple tornadoes meterialized in front of her.

"Alright it seems you're each getting the hang of things so why don't six of you come with us and the rest can stay here and listen to your Titans." suggested Ashley.

"Excuse me." said Rin. "Look I don't mean to be rude but do you plan to just leave us here?"

"It's up to you." replied Ashley. "From here on out you're free to do what you want to as long as you don't cause any damage to the Arc."

"By the way there's something I've been wondering." said Karen. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Sleeping." replied Ashley. "I think Kara mentioned this but we had to converge our powers in order to release the two Cure Stones we had and we were exhausted so the others are still resting to replenish their energy."

"So how come you're still up?" asked Karen.

"I can replenish my energy through my exposure to sun light and Kara injected herself with a little concoction that has concentrated lunar energy." replied Ashley. "In any case Kaoru, Michiru, Itsuki, Hikari, Yayoi, and Ellen will accompany us to France."

"Can't we go too?" asked Miki.

"This isn't a social visit. We're going to check something out." replied Ashley. "We can all go over the weekend but for now just stay here on stand by in case we need back up."

"Let's get going then." said Ellen feeling excited.

"Alright." said Ashley as the whole group went back onto the platform which arose taking them back into the control room. "Alright if you wanna try another scenario there's an instuction manual in one of the drawers." she said before she, Kara, Michiru, Kaoru, Hikari, Itsuki, Yayoi, and Ellen went to the Teleflasher and went to the Transport Center.

"Take us to Paris." said Kara as they walked onto the large platform.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Itsuki just before the platform shined brightly. Right after they found themselves standing in an alley. After stepping out they saw several shops.

"Alright if I'm remembering this correctly we should head towards a coffee shop not too far from here. Maybe about a block." said Ashley as they began walking.

"Paris is amazing." said Hikari.

"While it is a marvelous city we can't forget why we're here." said Kara.

"Alright here's the place." said Ashley as they walked up to a coffee shop. After they went inside they looked around.

"I'm glad you were able to meet us." said a girl with long blond hair in a white sundress.

"Of course." said Ashley. "But first girls I'd like you to meet one of the four Cures from here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jeanne or Cure Dhalia if you'd prefer." said the girl.

"It's a pleasure." said the six Cures with a bow.

"I'd like you to meet Itsuki aka Cure Sunshine, her Fairy Potpourri, Hikari aka Shiny Luminous, her fairies Porun and Lulun, Yayoi aka Cure Peace, Ellen aka Cure Beat, her fairy tones, Kaoru, and Michiru." introduced Ashley.

"Are the two of them not Cures?" asked Jeanne.

"They are but we haven't seen their new forms." replied Ashley.

"You see the two of them are two of the holders of some of the Legendary Cure items." added Kara.

"I see." said Jeanne. "Well as a representative of the Rose Reign Pretty Cure allow me to welcome you."

"Thank you for having us." said Itsuki.

"So what's the sitch?" asked Ashley.

"We've noticed some strange activity not too far from here." replied Jeanne. "There's an occasion vibration in the earth. Most people don't notice this but it's something that we can not ignore."

"Do you know the exact location?" asked Ashley.

"I'm afraid not which is why we asked you to come." replied Jeanne.

"So where are the others?" asked Kara.

"Investigating." replied Jeanne.

"So that's a problem?" asked Ellen.

"In Paris or even in France these kinds of things aren't exactly normal." replied Ashley. "In any case let's meet up with the rest of your team." she said getting up.

"Very well. Thank you for responding so quickly." said Jeanne.

"No need to thank us. After all we're fighting for the same reason." replied Ashley as they left.

"Pardon me for asking but has your arm recovered?" asked Jeanne.

"It's well enough to keep fighting." replied Ashley. At that Kara hit her arm causing Ashley to wince.

"You're always too reckless." said Kara with a sigh.

"You know that for now all that matters is the mission." said Ashley.

"While you're right you should still take care of yourself." said Kara. The Cures from Japan noticed the expression on Ashley's face and became concerned. As they continued to walk Ashley noticed something strange but didn't make any kind of achknowledgement. Instead she started walking in front of the open line the group. The other Cures became curious and were about to ask when she seemingly disappeared. After they heard a strange sound so they turned and right behind Itsuki they saw Ashley holding her arm out which was now wounded and bleeding. Seeing this the other Cures became shocked. Ashley, however, extended her other hand as if to grab something and then closed it into a fist causing a crackle of electricity where she was looking. Within seconds they saw what looked like a person dressed in a black body suit with a mask who held a sword which was in part through Ashley's forearm. It was then Ashley pulled back her fist and punched the person throwing them back and causing them to release the sword.

"Stupid hunters." said Ashley as she pulled the blade out of her arm. After doing so she threw it into the air and kicked it towards the person causing them to be impaled just below their throat.

"Hey wait a minute. Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Ellen.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"Well you just killed someone." replied Ellen.

"You can't kill something that's not alive." replied Ashley walking up to the "person". When she got close enough she put her hand into the hold she had ripped into it earlier and pulled out a small cylindrical object which was lightly glowing. "While they do have humans working under them they don't quite trust them so typically they'll sent hunters like this one." she explained. "In battle they're easy to defeat but they're incredibly sneaky and they rarely hunt alone." she said as the wound on her arm began glowing with the edge being closed by fire. "Let's get moving before the rest show up." she said as they began walking again.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Yayoi.

"I've had worse injuries than that. This is nothing." replied Ashley placing a hand on her formerly wounded forearm. Right then she stopped and signalled the others to follow her into an alley.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Ellen in a whisper. It was then they saw someone in a hooded sweater run by.

"That's why." Ashley whispered back.

"Another hunter?" asked Yayoi.

"More than one." whispered back Ashley pointing up. When they looked up they saw two more jump over the alley. "Any idea how far your friends are from here?" she asked.

"They've met up not too far from here." replied Jeanne.

"How do you know?" asked Kaoru.

"The Rose Reign Pretty Cure actually have the ability to sense each other within a distance of seven to eight miles." replied Ashley.

"You know I could've explained that myself." said Jeanne with a sigh. "Something's wrong. They stopped moving." At that her eyes widened and she took off going in the original direction they'd been heading followed by the others. As they ran they noticed a strange blue energy appear at Jeanne's legs.

"Everyone follow our lead." said Ashley which confused most of the other Cures.

"Hyperstride!" called out Jeanne before jumping onto the wall of a building followed by a jump to the roof of another.

"Hyperstride!" called out Ashley, Kara, Hikari doing the same. After the others did the same surprised at their sudden mobility. After they kept going from roof to roof until Jeanne stopped at the edge of another. From there they saw three girls who were walking back as a group of people dressed in black body suits.

"Ready?" Ashley asked Kara.

"Always." replied Kara as the two held out their wrists causing Ashley's device appear along with Kara's which had a shark's head on it. At the same time Jeanne pulled out something from her pocket which resembled a flower coin. She then spun it on her fingertip causing it to become a device with the coin in the center which she then attached to her waist causing a belt to extend from it.

"Stay and keep an eye on them. Once they're destracted take the chance to get the three of them somewhere hidden enough to transform." instructed Ashley. "Pretty Cure, Fire Heart!"

"Pretty Cure, Water Heart!" called out Kara.

"Pretty Cure, Floral Force!" called out Jeanne as the three jumped off the building while glowing transforming on the way down.

"The Legendary Flame of Rebirth, Cure Ardeo!"

"The Legendary Hunter of the Seas, Cure Imber!"

"The Elegant Flower Which Blooms with pride, Cure Dhalia!" called out Jeanne now wearing a knee length red orange skirt, a matching top that had short sleeves and a bow in the front, her hair tied into a pony tail, armbands that covered the back of her hand and went just below her elbows, and third inch heel shoes that included socks that went half ways up to her knee. The group in black turned at the three before turning back. When they did they saw the three girls were gone.

"They work fast." said Ardeo surprised. At that the group in black turned to them and charge.

"Are they also machines?" asked Dhalia.

"Yeah." replied Ardeo.

"Then we don't need to hold back." said Dhalia with a smile. Suddenly the group jumped off to the sides as a blast was fired at them.

"Sunflower Aegis!" called out a voice as a golden sunflower shaped shield appeared before them which blocked the blast. "Are you okay?" asked Cure Sunshine.

"We're fine." replied Ardeo as Cure Peace, Cure Beat, Shiny Luminous, Kaoru, and Michiru appeared along with the three other girls.

"You're not bad." said a voice.

"What's wrong? Too scared to face a bunch of middle schoolers?" taunted Ardeo.

"Hardly." said a man who appeared and looked to be made of orangish leaves. "I am Karehaan."

"Curry pan?" asked Ardeo.

"My name's Karehaan dammit!" he yelled out.

"Don't mind him." said a second voice, this one female. They looked up and saw a woman who looked like she was spliced with a spider.

"Ew." said Kara.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? A tarantula on steroids?" asked Ardeo.

"You dare insult me brat?" asked the spider like woman. "I am the great Arachnea!"

"What's so great about that?" asked Ardeo.

"That's it!" yelled out Arachnea pulling out a blood red mask with a long nose. "Chaos Kowaiina, show them true fear!" she yelled out throwing the mask at a half broken bike that was on the sidewalk.

"I won't be staying behind." said Karehaan aiming the palm of his hand to a traffic light causing a dark violet stream of energy to hit it causing it to change. "Chaos Uzaina aim for destruction!" At that they saw the mask attach to the busted bike causing it to change into a Frankenstein like monster which was very large. At the same time the traffic light changed into an oddly muscular creature which looked somewhat depressed and had a big chin.

"Holy crap they turned Jay Leno into a monster!" said Ardeo trying not to laugh.

"I have to admit it's hard to take such creatures seriously." said Imber. "However we can't take them lightly so everyone transform."

"Right!" said the five civilian form Cures. At that the other three French Cures pulled out coins which they spun on their fingertips causing them to change into buckles. At the same time Koaru and Michiru pulled out thier new devices. It was then the two opened the phones and dialed five-one-six-eight and then dial.

"Pretty Cure, Light of Legends!" called out the two.

"Pretty Cure, Floral Force!" called out the other three as they tapped a pad on the top part of their buckles. At that all five began glowing. When the light died down all five were revealed.

"The Legendary Champion of the Stars, Cure Cosmos!" called out Michiru now wearing an outfit similar to her Cure Bright outfit but in white with black stockings, a jeweled ring around her head, black fingerless gloves, and a star shaped crystal on a bow on the chest.

"The Legendary Champion of Destiny, Cure Fate!" called out Kaoru wearing an outfit similar to her version of Cure Windy's but in silver and with yellow stockings, a ring around her head that had a jem on the front, yellow fingerless gloves which had a nine point star shape on it, and a heart shaped gem on a bow on the chest of her costume.

"The Flower of Temperance Which Blossoms with Pride, Cure Azalea!" called out the first girl who now had long pink hair with bangs, an outfit similar to Cure Dhalia but pink lined with violet frills, and instead of armbands she had wristbands half the size of Dhalia's armbands.

"The Flower of Eternal Love which Blossoms with Pride, Cure Primrose!" called out the second girl who wore an outfit similar to the one Cure Dhalia had but in light blue and with the only other difference being bells at the end of her skirt.

"The Flower of Purity Which Blossoms with Pride, Cure Lily!" called out the last girl who had a similar outfit but in white with short white hair, white fingerless gloves, and a bow around her waist which was tied at her lower back.

"You really think ten Pretty Cure are enough for two creatures of Chaos?" asked a third voice. They looked up and saw someone only Peace recognized.

"Joker!" she called out.

"So you recognize me." said Joker.

"So you're one more of the worthless chaos copies." said Ardeo with a sneer as her eyes began glowing.

"Oh dear." said Imber.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunshine.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just gonna take that clown into a world of pain. Actually into a world of eternal burning." replied Ardeo.

"Oh? And what can a single Pretty Cure do against me with this new power." smirked Joker.

"Imber I'm leaving the rest to you while I handle Joker." said Ardeo as a dark aura formed around her which caused the other Cures to take a step back.

"Just don't be wreckless. The last thing we need is for you to destroy Paris during the fight." said Imber.

"I'll do what I can." replied Ardeo.

"What is she talking about?" asked Yayoi.

"Congeria merso mei praecordia." said Ardeo causing the dark energy surrounding her body to engulf her and then explode. When enough of the smoke cleared they saw Ardeo but her outfit was now dark red, a pair of odd looking bat wings that were coming out of the sides of her head, and the white part of her eyes black. "Chaos Cure Ardeo."

"Chaos Cure Ardeo?" asked Sunshine.

"Because our powers come from nine instead of one source we're able to combine the powers of light and darkness and enter either Twilight or Chaos Cure modes." explained Imber.

"Wait. Combine the powers of light and darkness? Such a thing is possible?" asked Cure Fate.

"All humans are that way. They're capable of good or evil. What they do with what they have is a path they must choose themselves." replied Imber. It was then Ardeo looked bored and jumped towards Joker. At that the two began fighting at high speed above everyone. "Everyone get ready." she said.

"I've curious what new powers this form has." said Cosmos.

"As have I." said Fate.

"Just remember to be careful." said Imber. "The Cures whose powers were sealed are exponentially stronger than those of any other Cure in base form."

"Understood." said the two sisters. Suddenly the two monsters charged at the group forcing them to jump out of the way.

"Tidal Surge!" called out Imber as a large amount of water formed around her and made a large wave which surrounded both monsters.

"What is that supposed to accomplish?" asked Karehaan.

"On its own nothing but try it with a little Frost Blight!" said Imber shooting a glowing blue beam which froze the water immobilizing the two monsters. Seeing the opening Fate and Cosmos punched the two monsters throwing them back.

"Peace. Use your electricity to raise your speed." said Imber.

"I can do that?" asked Peace.

"Electric manipulation works similar to molecular vibration so you can charge yourself enough to raise your speed." replied Imber. Peace became curious and closed her eyes for a second. With that some electricity caused her body to glow and she began running.

"Hey you're going too fast!" called out Imber. Peace opened her eyes seconds before she crashed into one of the monsters and turned. As she did she began making a circled which developed into what appeared to be an electricly charged tornado.

"Amazing. I never new she could do that." said Sunshine.

"It's likely she didn't either but I'm worried she'll get dizzy or nauseous by spinning so many times." replied Imber as they saw the electric tornado grow larger.

"Alright!" called out Sunshine as she began glowing. "Gather Flower Power!" she called out as her weapon appeared. "Shiny Tambourine!" she called out.

"Hang on." said Imber. "Ardeo! I need your striker!" she called out. Ardeo turned and nodded.

"Symphonic Striker, Transport!" called out Ardeo causing her guitar to materialize in her hand. After it did she threw it towards Imber before turning back to Joker as he tried to punch her. Once she caught it Imber place her hand on her ear. "Everyone if you can hear me I need to borrow your Symphonic Strikers."

"Will you be able to handle using that weapon by yourself?" asked Diana's voice.

"Right now there's no other choice." replied Imber.

"She's right. Just do it." said Ardeo over their com link.

"Everyone I need you to buy me some time." said Imber. "Also try to stop Peace before she overcharges her energy and blows herself up."

"Understood." said the others as they took off towards the monsters without Luminous who was held back by Imber.

"Luminous while I prepare I need you to analyze things as they happen and call in anything that might help." said Imber.

"I can't do something like that." replied Luminous.

"Yes you can." said Imber. "Do you remember what we told you about earlier? About you having one of Ashley's back ups?" Luminous nodded. "It means you've got all her knowledge in terms of strategy in combat so you'll be able to see any kind of possible openings and think back to what she's already used before. Although they won't be able to destroy those things it should help enough to keep pressing them down. Once I'm ready I'll call you out for you to tell the others to move out of the way."

"I understand." said Luminous.

"I'll be counting on you." said Imber as Luminous jumped towards the monsters as well. She then smiled as she saw the other Cures jumping out of the way of attacks that the two monsters launched. "Symphonic Strikers, Transport Override, Password: Saturnian Revolution!" she called out. At that eight others instruments were transported around her. A Flute, a Violin, a Keyboard guitar, a Black Guitar, a Trumpet, a Clarinet, a metallic Lute, and what looked like a pair of long drum sticks. The instruments appeared around her and began spinning until she threw Ashley's Guitar. "Orchestral Gattai!" she called out as the nine instruments clashed causing a bright glow. "Lorelai, the Symphonic Arsenal please lend us your power." she said looking at that machine which looked like a golden woman that had a nine pipes extending to her back to her left and right in a similar fashion to a pipe organ. At that what looked like nine cables extended from Lorelai and wrapped around her legs, waist, and arms. "Let's begin."

Luminous was heading towards the others when she became concerned and turned where she saw Imber. It was then she remembered what she'd been told and kept going.

"These things leave no opening." said Sunshine making another shield to block the punch of the Chaos Uzaina.

"Shine brightly stars of the sky!" called out Cosmos as several lights appeard around her which then took the shape of a sword which solidafied. "Star Saber!" she called out taking hold of it.

"Force of Destiny guide our hands!" called out Fate as a dark mist covered her hand. "Destiny Glaive!" she called out as a long staff with a blade at one end extended from the dark mist.

"Cosmos look out!" called out Peace as she jumped towards Cosmos and pulled her out of the way of a blast launched by the Kowaiina.

"Thanks." said Cosmos.

"Sunshine get on the Kowaiina's back!" called out Luminous. Sunshine turned to her and nodded before landing on it. The Uzaina saw Sunshine on it and launched a punch. Sunshine saw it and jumped out of the way causing the Kowaiina to punch the Uzaina. At that it turned around and struck it back. "Sunshine attack them now!"

"Roger that." said Sunshine. "Pretty Cure, Gold Forte Burst!" she called out launching various flower like projectiles that looked like missiles. The attack hit and pushed them back but nothing else.

"Peace! Can you super charge your attack?" asked Luminous.

"I'll try." said Peace closing her eyes causing her to glow. "Pretty Cure, Peace Thunder...Hurricane!" she called out launching a massive blast of electricity which stunned the two monsters.

"Floral Sabers!" called out the four Rose Reign Pretty Cure causing what looked like flowers to appear in their hands. Then from the flowers narrow energy blades the color of each of them.

"Together!" called out Azalea. "Rain of Arrows!" she called out as they made several slashes which became multiple arrows that were launched. It was then Ardeo was thrown into the Kowaiina which knocked it into the Uzaina and caused her to crash into a car.

"Not bad." said Ardeo. The others looked and became surprised at Ardeo. When they saw her they saw her boots were gone and replaced by what looked like metal tallons and her teeth had all become sharper.

"What happened to you?" asked Sunshine landing next to her.

"Part of going Chaos. We kinda go through something of a metamorphasis." replied Ardeo turning where she saw Imber. "I guess there's no other choice."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sunshine.

"It'll be a while until the moon comes up so I'll have to play home field." replied Ardeo confusing Sunshine. Ardeo closed her eyes and the dark energy from before began engulfing her once more. However this time the energy expanded surrounding them. They looked around and saw as the day became night and the sun was replaced by a blood red moon.

"What just happened?" asked Sunshine.

"In Chaos form we accumilate energy and when released it alters our surroundings. Unfortunately the longer I keep this active the more of my sanity I lose." explained Ardeo before she knelt over in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate when this happens." said Ardeo trying to stand. "The Chaos is trying to take control from within."

"Then you have to return to normal." said Sunshine as Fate and Cosmos landed next to them.

"As much as I'd like to I can't." replied Ashley.

"Why not?" asked Cosmos.

"In order for Imber to charge the necessary energy to attack she needs the light of the moon so I can't let up until after she fires." replied Ardeo.

"Don't ignore me!" yelled out Joker flying towards them with a drill on his arm. Cosmos was about to strike when Ardeo stepped before her and caught the drill in her hand.

"Cheap trick." said Ardeo before she punching him back. After she charged at him but her body seemed to become blurry. She began to run in a circle around Joker as he got up. Once she stopped they saw five Ardeos around Joker each of whom held out her hand causing a line to be extended from the first to the second and so on until the lines formed a star. Suddenly a hand made of fire grabbed Joker who yelled out in pain as the hand dragged him down. It was then that Ardeo disappeared in a small explosion.

"Everyone please stay focused. We still need to buy Imber time." said Luminous.

"She right." said Cosmos as the two monsters tried to punch the three Cures who were on the ground forcing them to dodge. "Pretty Cure, Star Light..." she began as her sword began glowing. "...Breaker!" she called out firing a large blast of white energy at the Uzaina which threw it back.

"Chains of Fate!" called out Fate with her hand held out causing several chaines to emerge from the ground and grab the Kowaiina. At that more arrows began striking the two monsters.

In a place which was almost nothing but fire Joker floated trying to regain his balance.

"What is this place?" asked Joker.

"You're in a place where you'll burn for all eternity." said Ardeo as she materialized holding a sword. At that she seemingly disappeared and appeard behind him. Then she went by him and slashed him before disappearing and appeared to his left following up with the same move. After she there appeared to be her above and two below him before all three they slashed together and the two projections disappeared.

"What are you?" asked Joker.

"You didn't ask your bosses?" asked Ardeo with a smirk. "It's too bad you didn't ask before hand because you're never leaving here." she said before disappearing.

Back with the others they were dodging and counter attacking. After a few minutes Imber opened her eyes which were now glowing in light blue.

"Luminous now!" she called out. Luminous heard and turned to the others.

"Everyone move out of the way!" she called out. The other Cures turned and saw Imber who had begun to glow and jumped out of the way.

"Symphonic Aresenal, Symphony of Destruction!" called out Imber as the pipes fires several colorful blasts straight up which then split into several more that hit the two monsters causing the Kowaiina's mask to shatter and the dark spirit of the Uzaina to shatter along with it. After the cables released Imber and the weapon disappeared. Once she landed with the others she fell to a knee breathing heavily. The others approached her but she held up her hand.

"Where's Ardeo?"

"Right here." said Ashley appearing from a small explosion in her normal form. When she did the sky returned to normal and she fell to her knees. The group then noticed a number of wounds opening through out their bodies as they returned to their civilian forms. The others did the same and began to help the two up.

"What happened to the other two?" asked Itsuki.

"If I had to guess I'd say they probably left mid battle which would mean that they were only meant to slow us down." said Ashley as they saw her wounds close slowly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Yayoi.

"I'll be fine long enough." replied Ashley. "For now we need to get Kara some water."

"What? She needs is to get medical attention." said Itsuki.

"I just need to absorb enough water to close my wounds." said Kara.

"I need a bottle of water down here." said Ashley placing a hand on her ear. Seconds after one seemed to fall from the sky which she caught. "I guess Alex is awake." she said opening the bottle. After she poured the water on Kara causing it to vanish as it touched her and closing her wounds.

"Thanks." said Kara. "Let's get going." she said as they began walking.

"So what are your names?" asked Ellen.

"I'm Élise." said the girl who had reverted from Cure Azalea who had mid length black hair and wore a short skirt with knee length socks, and a t shirt light pink t shirt.

"I'm Gabrielle." said the girl who reverted from Cure Primrose who had short brown hair with a headband and now wore a skirt, sandals, and a white dress shirt.

"And I'm Aurore." said the girl who reverted from Cure Lily who had light blond hair and wore jeans with a white t shirt.

"I'm Ellen."

"I'm Itsuki."

"I'm Yayoi."

"I'm Hikari."

"I'm Michiru and this is my sister Koaru." Koaru nodded.

"So you are Pretty Cure from Japan?" asked Gabrielle.

"That's right but we're actually from different teams." replied Itsuki. "There's something I've been wondering about though." she said looking towards Ashley who became curious. "If you are able to go into that Chaos form does that mean we're able to as well?"

"You can gain it but after it becomes of matter of can you keep yourself from going berserker in battle." replied Ashley.

"So would it be possible for us to enter it without practice?" asked Ellen.

"It's not really something you can practice." replied Ashley. "To enter it you first need the powers of both light and darkness. Then you need to feel yourself break the limits of your rage which would probably happen if you saw something like one of your team mates critically injured or near death."

"I'd hate that." said Ellen thinking about her team.

"That's kinda the point." replied Ashley. "Look your training is only gonna include things to strengthen you physically and mentally as well as help you discover the full potential your powers have."

"Full potential?" asked Yayoi with glittering eyes.

"Like what you did earlier." said Kara. "Your powers have multiple uses which you haven't really tried exploring."

"So did you have to train with them as well?" asked Ellen.

"No. We practiced much on our own and we've learned much about our powers." replied Jeanne.

"They've actually got a green thumb." said Ashley.

"Green thumb?" asked Ellen.

"It's an expression. It means they're very good with plants." explained Itsuki.

"I see." said Ellen.

"Excuse me but where are we going?" asked Yayoi.

"Though the tremors have stopped we can still feel a faint vibration beneath the ground. We're following it." replied Gabrielle.

"Are they residual?" asked Ashley.

"I think so." replied Jeanne.

"How much further?" asked Ashley.

"Not far." replied Élise.

"Kara you know that we won't be able to transform again for a few hours so I want you to be ready to wogé if it comes to it." said Ashley.

"Do you really think it'll be necessary?" asked Kara.

"Impossible to say. Just be ready." replied Ashley.

"Alright." said Kara clenching her fists.

"What's a wogé?" asked Ellen curiously.

"You may find out soon enough." replied Ashley. As they walked Ellen noticed Ashley's nails extend for a second before they returned to normal.

"We're here." announced Élise looking at an old school building that looked to have been abandoned with a chain and a lock on the door handles.

"Well it's locked so how do we get in?" asked Ellen. Ashley smiled and placed her hand in front of the lock.

"Farslip." she whispered causing a green energy to go towards the lock opening it.

"How did you do that?" asked Ellen.

"Seeker spell." replied Ashley as she removed the chain. "Come on." she whispered as she opened the door and entered. As they did Ashley pulled out an object from her uniform jacket and helt it out causing it to open into a small crossbow with a bolt on it.

"It's kinda dark in here." said Ellen sounding a little scared.

"I think I found something." said Yayoi just before the lights came on.

"Empty." said Kara looking around.

"I'm not so sure." said Ashley aiming her weapon up.

"Quite perceptive." said a voice.

"Who's there?!" asked Kara.

"I'm right over here." The girls looked up and saw a guy in black who wore a cloak with a mask which covered the upper half of his face. After he jumped off and landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"A walking corpse." replied the man. "I want you to listen carefully. What you've found out about the Cardivus working with the Organization is true but there is more to the puzzle that meets the eye." he said.

"How do we know whether or not we can trust you?" asked Ashley.

"Do you think I care whether or not you trust me?" asked the man. "I am only here to serve someone in your group." he said pointing to Yayoi. "Listen carefully. Those of us who serve the Grimm Royals have been keeping an eye on them for a long time. I have just as my parents before me and my grandparents before them. Tell her that we will be near if she needs us." he said with a bow. "I'd like to give you these." he said tossing a small sack towards Ashley who caught it. However because she was still aiming her weapon towards the man she couldn't open it and tossed to Yayoi. Who opened it. In it she saw five stones like the crystals they'd found previously. Upon laying eyes on them Yayoi got an odd sensation. "I was able to snatch those while they were packing everything and I believe they will help you greatly." he said before vanishing.

"Ashley?" asked Kara.

"Did you sense it too?" asked Ashley.

"I did." replied Kara.

"Élise we'll leave the rest to you." said Ashley as they walked outside.

"We will make sure to contact you if anything happens." said Élise.

"Just be careful. It seems things are getting trickier than we anticipated." said Ashley.

"Don't worry. We are after all the Guardians of France." said Gabrielle.

"Well said." said Ashley turning to the others. "Let's get going." The others nodded. "Alright then let's hope next time we can just hang out." she said before the group vanished.

Back on the Arc the group arrived in the Transport Center.

"Alright Kaoru and Michiru I'd like you to tell Honoka, Reika, Miki, Karen, Yuri, Ako, and Setsuna to meet us in the Briefing room. You two as well and you Ellen." said Ashley. The two nodded along with Ellen. "Kara tell the others to meet us there as well."

"Understood." said Kara.

"Everyone else go and just relax." said Kara.

"I think maybe I could be of some help." said Hikari.

"Alright then you come as well." said Ashley. Itsuki and Yayoi looked to the side for a moment.

"Maybe we should sit in as well." said Itsuki.

"Listen we'll have the members of your teams who are in the meeting explain things once they return." said Ashley. A few minutes later each of the mentioned Cures entered the Briefing Room.

"So what's going on?" asked Miki.

"First off kinda found five stones similar to the crystals we found in Japan." said Ashley as she tossed the blue stone towards Reika who caught it. Upon making contact with it she felt a very familiar presence.

"Is this...?" she began.

"We believe so." replied Kara tossing the blue crystal to Karen who caught it and had a similar feeling.

"Do you know what they were planning on doing with them?" asked Honoka.

"From the analysis results we can say that they were planning on using them to bring back old enemies of the Pretty Cure 5 and the Smile Pretty Cure." replied Ashley.

"So is that why Nozomi spaced out?" asked Karen.

"Most likely since she became close to the other her." said Ashley.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ellen.

"Do you remember when we faced Black Hole that there was one who had spiked silverish blue hair and looked to have insomnea?" asked Karen. The others nodded. "That was Shadow. Some time prior we went to the Mirror Kingdom but when we did we were ambushed by evil versions of ourselves. Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Dark Lemonade, Dark Mint, and Dark Aqua. However out of all of us Nozomi was the only one who was somehow able to befriend her reflection but when Shadow was about to kill Dream Dark Dream stepped in the way and damaged the crystal which caused her to disappear. Nozomi didn't take it well and attacked Shadow. While we did defeat Shadow Nozomi always felt somewhat bad about not being able to save her."

"What about you?" Ako asked Reika.

"During our final battle Joker took the last Cure Decor we needed and used it to create evil version of us. The Bad End Pretty Cure." explained Reika.

"Not a very creative name." said Diana.

"So what happened?" asked Sylvia.

"We fought and won using the upgraded versions of our normal attacks." replied Reika. "I have a concern though. If they were planning on bringing them back I assume that having obtained the crystals you plan on doing the same."

"We've given it some thought." said Ashley.

"But can you be sure they won't be dangerous?" asked Reika.

"We can't but we believe they won't be influenced by dark energy and as such they'll have free will." replied Ashley.

"So then we might be able to befriend them?" asked Karen.

"Most likely but there's gonna be a few issues." replied Kara.

"Like what?" asked Karen.

"Among other things they'll be able to go civilian and Cure at will so we'll have to come up with identities for them as well as why they look so much like each of you." explained Ashley. "Just to name a few."

"So are you gonna do it?" asked Karen.

"They were your foes so we will have a vote with your two teams on whether or not to do so." replied Ashley. "But that was only one of the things we asked you here for us to speak of a few other things."

"So what's first?" asked Miki. Ashley looked at the others for a moment who nodded.

"There are a few things that you don't know about us and that's part of the reason why I asked Reika to be here." said Ashley.

"Why?" asked Reika.

"How much do you know of you family's history?" asked Alex.

"A number things that include our involvement with a number of historical figures, why do you ask?"

"One of you ancestors was from Europe. Did you know?" asked Sylvia.

"I did but why is that of relevence?" asked Reika.

"Recently have you noticed people whose faces almost seem to change during certain kinds of moments into creatures that don't exactly look human?" asked Kara.

"Now that you mention it I have but I assumed it had something to do with my powers as a Cure." replied Reika.

"It has to do with that ancestor of yours." said Ashley. "Her name was Marion and she was a Grimm."

"A Grimm?" asked Honoka sounding interested.

"A Grimm is someone who is said to be able to see into the heart of darkness." replied Ashley. "You see there are some creatures known as Wesen who...how to explain?"

"Allow me." said Lauren. "You've heard of the various creatures who are usually refered to as evil in most fairy tailes, right?" Reika nodded. "Some of those aren't exactly Fairy Tales. Do you remember the story of Little Red?" Everyone nodded. "Remember the "big bad wolf"?" she asked with airquotes. Everyone nodded again. "Diana."

"Fine." said Diana with a sigh. "Just don't freak out." she said looking at the other Cures who nodded. Diana took a deep breath before they all saw the muscles in her face change which freaked them a little. However after they saw her face change into something that resembled a seriously pissed off looking wolf with pointed ears, black eyes, and sharp teeth. However almost as fast as her face changed it returned to normal.

"What...was that?" asked Ellen feeling like she was about to pass out from fear.

"You're all Wesen." said Reika.

"Yes. I'm a Grau Blutbad." replied Diana.

"Why did you need to show us right now?" asked Setsuna.

"Because it seems that Reika's ancestor was actually a royal Grimm and that means there's some Wesen who have remained in secret waiting for you, their princess." explained Ashley.

"Is being a Grimm heredetary?" asked Reika.

"Yeah but as far as we know there were only two generations that were Grimms which kinda makes you an anomoly." said Ashley.

"I'm surprised my grandfather never mentioned this." said Reika.

"He most likely doesn't know." replied Ashley. "You're the first Grimm in your family in nearly six hundred years."

"How do you know?" asked Reika.

"During your battles we kept vigilance on each of your teams for a similar reason to the team we're keeping an eye on in Japan who doesn't know about us." said Ashley. "Also our...predecessors looked into the information of each individual members of your teams although we don't really get why."

"Predecessors?" asked Honoka.

"Hang on. What kind of information?" asked Yuri.

"To be honest we're not sure." replied Ashley. "We only looked at your names and the places where you live. None of us actually had the patience to read the full files. Sorry if it seems like a lack of privacy but most of this happened before we became involved."

"There is also the matter of the enemy Cures." said Sylvia.

"Enemy Cures?" asked Ako.

"That's right. To...Well look they wanted to make something that could kill all the Cures on earth so they made Cures in the same way they made the monsters. To date we don't know how many there are but we do know some of them."

"Like who?" asked Miki.

"Cure War, Cure Death, Cure Bloody, Cure Fear, Cure Shred, and Cure Hex." replied Kara. As the names were said Ellen noticed Ashley look off to the side uncomfortably when Cure Bloody was mentioned.

"You can access their files from your rooms if you'd like to know more about them." said Lauren.

"Now as you recall, especially you Setsuna, they've created pure evil versions of some of the enemies you've faced in the past." said Ashley. The Cures nodded. "Well they didn't duplicate all you enemies. From what we know only the ones whom they considered the best in the groups and well...just as you saw Eas they also cloned you Ellen."

"They did?" asked Ellen in shock.

"That's right but she refers to herself by your previous name." said Ashley. "It'll be best if you don't try to fight her because she likes to play with people's minds and she'll really get into yours."

"But even back then I never would've done such a thing." said Ellen.

"You have to realize that these aren't normal clones. They're made of pure dark energy so they are in fact evil." replied Ashley. "I suppose for now we've said enough so we'll ajourn the meeting. Just remember to tell this to your teams. If you retreat you will age. If you are afraid you will die. These enemies are nothing like those you've faced before and they won't doubt in taking a chance to kill you so out of the Arc be on your gaurd and do not let yourself show fear."

"That seems a little extreme." said Ako.

"It seems that way but it's a simple warning." said Ashley. "Now everyone dismissed."

* * *

A dark room lights up showing several screens.

Honoka: Hello and welcome to the second segment of Meeting the Cures. I'm your host Yukishiro Honoka and this is my co host.

She turns to Yayoi.

Yayoi: Hello I'm Kise Yayoi and today we have someone joining us from my team.

Yayoi turns to the door through which Reika enters.

Reika: Hello. I am Aoki Reika.

Honoka: Thank you for agreeing to join the segment Reika-san.

Reika: It is a pleasure to join the segment.

Reika turns to the Honoka.

Reika: Who will we be speaking of today.

Honoka: Today we will be talking about Kara or Cure Imber if you'd prefer.

The screens show images of Kara in her uniform at different angles as well as images of her as Cure Imber.

Reika: As opposed to the Cures who focus on either water like Cure Aqua or ice like myself Cure Imber's powers focus on moisture meaning that she is able to no only manipulate water but the water within anything.

Honoka: She is also able to focus that moisture in order to freeze it allow her to launch bladed weapons or even create walls of ice.

Yayoi: I wonder though. Do you think she needs a jacket during winter?

Honoka: Funny you should ask. You see due to her abilities she is actually able to decrease her body temperature at will allowing her to become comfortable at high and low temperatures.

Yayoi: Wow.

Honoka: Although we didn't cover this last time when we spoke about Ardeo she and Imber are opposites in more ways than one.

Reika: That's correct. While Ardeo's powers a at their highest during the day Imber's powers are at their highest during the nights of full moon. This has to do with the link between the moon and the tides of the ocean.

Yayoi: So does that mean she's also really strong if she fights near the sea?

Honoka: Yes it does.

Reika: As opposed to some of the others each of them has an environment in which their powers are somewhat stronger and they have an advantage.

Honoka: For Imber it's any place with a lot of water or a frozen environment such as any place during a blizzard.

Yayoi: Sugoi.

Reika: She can also gain an edge if there is a storm during a fight. With enough rain she is able to make everything around her into a weapon.

Yayoi: A lot like you, right?

Reika: Somewhat except that I only use ice. Imber utilizes a range of high pressure water attacks which can cause damage on their own. In fact the pressure can be strong enough to cut through metal.

Honoka: She is also able to convert her body into water or ice which can give her an increase in attack and defense or speed and mobility.

Reika: Let us take a look at her statistics. As was done before with Ashley and Ardeo, Kara's and Imber's statistics shall be displayed side by side and they will be in the same scale.

Kara Cure Imber

Element: Water

Intelligence: 115/120 Intelligence: 290/300

Offensive: 90/120 Offensive: 270/300

Defense: 100/120 Defensive: 185/300

Elemental Energy: 100/120 Elemental Energy: 270/300

Speed: 115/120 Speed: 295/300

Mobility: 115/120 Mobility: 295/300

Physical Strength: 75/120 Physical Strength: 220/300

Total: 710/840 Total: 1825/2100

Yayoi: Amazing but how come some of hers are higher than Ardeo's?

Honoka: That's because Ashley doesn't specialize in anything while Kara focuses on defense and strategy.

Reika: It also has to do with her style of comba. You see if she's fighting along the front she focuses mostly on defense however if she stays further back she'll focus on distracting the enemy in order to give the others openings to attack.

Honoka: One thing that is interesting about her is that she somewhat contrasts most of the other water based Cures because while she acts composed most of the time this only what she chooses to show. All nine of them will act serious during combat but each has a very different personality.

Reika: Indeed. Just as Honoka-san said Kara will act composed most of the time but she is quite obsessive. In fact if she finds a topic that interests her enough she'll stop paying attention to anything around her.

Honoka: Though this can help greatly in research and in battle she is able to cause greater damage through physical combat but she can become too focused which can give the enemy an opportunity to attack her.

Yayoi: Those kinds of fighters are usually full of surprise.

Reika: Indeed. Some of the attacks she is able to use are Rip Tide which allows her to launch a wave of highly pressurized water. Frost Blight which allows her to freeze just about anything by firing a beam of blue energy.

Honoka: She is also able to use her powers to heal but through a slightly different method than the one Ardeo uses.

Reika: However there is one anomoly which surrounds her. Whenever she's underwater she is able to breath freely.

Yayoi: Well as much as I hate to say it we're out of time for now.

Honoka: Thank you for joining us and we hope you enjoyed this.

Reika: Please join us next time when we cover another of the Elemental Pretty Cure.

Yayoi: Until next time. Bye Bye.


	5. A New Mode?

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only most of the OCs in this chapter. I would also like to thank Nathan Lane-Beatles Luvr for allowing me to use his OC Emma and allowing me to modify her to fit as a Cure. Yeah I just spoiled the identity of one of the Cures from another country. I'd also like to apoligize and thank those of you who keep reading this. Thanks for the positive reviews and sorry I can't write faster but I thank you for your patience. Oh and I don't know how many of you have read Kuugen the Fox's Dissonance but I wanted to ask for everyone opinion in something. I read the latest chapter and (Spoiler Alert for those of you who haven't read it but plan on it) Something happens that causes Black and Egret to believe they're a couple as well as to Bloom and White and I wanted to ask everyone opinion about these pairings. Personally I'm very intrigued by this and have found myself rereading that chapter multiple times. Just something about these pairings that is so fascinating. Again if you planned on reading it I'm sorry if I spoiled the chapter. Now on to this story!

English

There were supposed to be parts shown underlined that meant characters were speaking english but upon upload most don't show so what is underlined is english. Also the None Japanese characters only speak english. I hope this helps and the you guys don't get confused with the dialogue. 

Chapter 5 A New Mode?

_Cures Ardeo, Rai, Anancites, Vis, and Tenebrae were looking around in an attempt to find an escape because Lumen, Eros, Imber, and Zephyr were unconcious. They were at a dead end with several enemies closing in fast from the tunnel ahead and the three tunnels around._

_"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Ardeo._

_"Right now I'd say we're probably screwed." said Rai. Right then the roof broke and nine figures entered._

_"Are you alright?" asked a guy's voice._

_"Mostly." replied Ardeo._

_"Alright listen. We'll leave the rest to you."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Ardeo._

_"I mean we're gonna destroy this place while you and the rest of your team get back to the Arc."_

_"You can't. If you do that then..."_

_"We know." said a girl's voice._

_"For now live well and prosper. If you need guidance you'll know what to do."_

_"No!" said Ardeo just before she and the others vanished._

Hikari awakened startled and sweating.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

'A peek into her memories." replied a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Hikari looking around. When no one answered she figured she'd just imagined it. Hikari tapped her nightstand causing it to show a hologram which showed the time as 2:14. "Well I guess I'm not gonna be able to sleep for now." she said getting out of bed. As she left her room she saw someone go onto the Teleflasher.

"Simulation room." said the person. With a flash they were gone. Unable to contain her curiosity she followed. Once she was in the Simulation Room she looked out the window and saw Ashley who was wearing shorts and a tank top aiming a gun as she walked in what appeared to be an empty street with a number of cars that were parked. Hikari watched and was curious about what was going on. It was then she saw someone with a knife walking behind her. Hikari was about to head in but then saw Ashley toss the gun straight up. The person became distracted by this enough for Ashley to grab his wrist and then knee him in the stomach before she flipped him over. After she took two steps forward and caught the gun. With that Ashley walked towards one of the cars and shot the window. Afterwards she opened it from the inside and got inside before she ripped out some cables from under. A few seconds after the car started.

"Ah screw it. I'm bored." said Ashley before the simulation room returned to normal and she headed back onto the platform which returned her to the control room. "I figured you'd be up." she said.

"You knew I followed you?" asked Hikari.

"We've trained to the point to where we can detect the faintest movement around us." replied Ashley patting Hikari's head. "That and I figured you might not have quite as easy a time falling asleep here. Come on. Why I don't we have a slice of cake with some chocolate milk?"

"Sure." said Hikari.

"Alright come on." said Ashley. Once they got to the kitchen Ashley let Hikari sit down while sh went. Once she came out she was holding a big chocolate cake on one hand with a gallon container of chocolate milk and balancing two glasses on her head. Once she got to the table Hikari was sitting at she put the cake and the gallon on it before placing both on the table along with two paper plates and forks from under the cake and pouring some chocolate milk into both glasses. Then she pulled a knife out from under the table, which scared Hikari a little, and cut them both a slice.

"Isn't it a bit much to drink chocolate milk while eating chocolate cake?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know." replied Ashley. "We've never been sure of why but we really like chocolate so we keep a lot of it around."

"I see." said Hikari trying a peace of cake. "Oishi."

"Glad you like it. It's one of the recipes that took me a while to be able to make right." said Ashley with a smile. "And, believe it or not, it actually helps you sleep."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Hikari.

"Sure."

"Are you...afraid?" asked Hikari.

"I can't afford to be afraid." replied Ashley. "If anyone else was lost there is no way I could live with myself. That's why I have been and will keep working myself to the bone."

"But that would mean that you'd exhaust yourself." said Hikari.

"I'll have to be at my best if nothing else at least for the end." said Ashley.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikari.

"You're gonna find this out eventually so I'll tell you now but I need you to keep this a secret." said Ashley. "Can you promise?"

"I do." said Hikari. Ashley sighed and then went near Hikari's ear where she whispered something. Upon hearing what Ashley said Hikari's widened in horror.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" asked Hikari.

"I'm afraid not. It's the only possible way to do this since they're gone." replied Ashley. "We've come to accept it and decided to make all the memories we possibly can so that we have no regrets once that time comes."

"But what about you families?" asked Hikari.

"That's just it. We don't have anything like that. At this point we really only have each other and that's why we hope to become friends with all of you." said Ashley. "Anyway I'm gonna head back to my room. Feel free to finish this." she said leaving.

Later that morning

Everyone awakened still feeling a little tired and had gone to the cafeteria where they were all served different things.

"Alright everyone listen up." said Ashley after stepping out of the kitchen. "Today we're starting your training so we'll all head to the simulation room for a little game."

"A game?" asked all the other Cures.

"That's right." said Kara as she entered causing the Cures to turn back. "We will be testing your aptitudes with this game."

"So what do we have to do to win?" asked Nozomi.

"We'll explain that when we get to it. For now just finish your breakfast." said Ashley. "And if anyone wants seconds go ahead and ask. We've got plenty left." The teams ate happily with only one things which seemed off. Hikari was eating but she looked a little depressed.

"Hikari. Are you okay?" asked Honoka concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling a little off today." replied Hikari with a smile. Honoka could tell Hikari wasn't being completely truthful but figured that she'd say what was wrong when she felt it was the right time. After about an hour the teams finished eating and headed to the simulation room with Ashley and Kara along with thier fairies. Once inside the simulator they saw the other seven Elemental Pretty Cure in civilian form.

"Alright now here's what's gonna happen here. We're gonna test your speed, strength, stamina, and ability to adapt." said Ashley.

"How will you do that?" asked Honoka.

"A little game of tag." said Ashley with smile as the simulator suddenly changed into a large city. "The rules are simple. This game will be over within the period of ninety minutes or once you catch all nine of us."

"But it won't be fair since you're all able to use those Seeker spells." said Rin.

"As part of it we won't be using those spells." said Ashley.

"The other rules are that everyone will be in Cure form in order keep things about as even as possible." said Lauren. "You will even be allowed to use a single weapon to enhance yourselves or to catch us. Just the same we'll be allowed to use a single weapon to keep you from catching us." she explained as the nine held out their wrists.

"Pretty Cure, Elemental Heart!" the nine called out causing them to transform in a flash of bright light.

"Now then shall we begin?" asked Lumen.

"Hang on." said Ardeo causing everyone to look at her. "I was thinking about this last night and I think we can use this time to kille two birds with one stone."

"We're killing birds?" asked Rai. Ashley sighed for a moment before smacking the back of her head causing the lightning Cure to place a hand on her head.

"I mean we can take care of two things at once thunder brain." said Ardeo. "Look we're gonna need to test their combat skills anyway so I'm thinking for the first forty five minutes we'll have the little game of tag. Once the time's up we'll take a short break and then we'll have a fight in which all of you take on us so we can test your combat skills individually, as a group, and in combination."

"What do you mean by in combination?" asked Karen.

"As in working with Cures from other teams." replied Ardeo.

"How long will this break be?" asked Hibiki.

"Good question." said Ardeo causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Hey what'd you expect? I just thought of this like five seconds ago." she said defensively. "Alright look if you're all feeling tired by the end of it we'll make it half an hour. If you're not we'll make it twenty minutes. Everyone okay with it?" Everyone else nodded. "Alright first things first. Everyone transform."

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

"Luminous, Shining Stream!"

"Dual Spiritual Power!"

"Pretty Cure, Lights of Legends!"

"Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!"

"Sky Rose, Translate!"

"Change, Pretty Cure, Beat Up!"

"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!"

"Let's Play, Pretty Cure, Modulation!"

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!"

Once the others transformed the nine Elemental Pretty Cure nodded to each other.

"Alright the game starts now!" said Ardeo as the nine seemingly vanished. At that the other twenty eight Cures scattered. "Oh and one more thing. Since this is a simlulation you're allowed to break stuff so feel free to do so." called out Ardeo's voice.

"So where do you think they're hiding?" Peace asked Muse whom she thought she'd have a better shot with.

"Impossible to tell. This location is a very large city with too many possibilities." replied Muse.

"Then how about I make it a little easier." said a voice. They looked to the side and saw Eros standing on an emergency escape ladder. "And in case you were wondering this is New York so it's a lot bigger than it looks." The two were about to jump towards her when Eros pulled up her flute up to her mouth and played seven familiar notes which caused an energy to hit her and in turn caused her to vanish. After they jumped up to the roof of the building.

"Where is she?" asked Muse.

"Look." said Peace pointing to Eros who was spinning her flute on one of her fingers.

"I hope you enjoyed the Fanfare of the Vanishing." said Eros.

"Fanfare of the Vanishing?" asked Muse.

"Now for my next piece I'll play a little Melody of Mirage." she said before playing another nine notes. The energy produced from this one caused several copies of Eros to appear on several roofs around them.

"This is gonna be fun." said Peace.

Bloom, Egret, Fate, and Cosmos were jumping from buildling to building until they spotted Lumen sitting on the roof of a high building.

"Should we sneak up on her?" asked Bloom.

"It seems like the best thing to do since it seems unlikely we'll have a chance at catching her without the element of surprise." said Fate.

"Alright then let's keep quiet." whispered Egret. The four landed on the roof and began to walking carefully enough to not be heard. However when they got close Lumen suddenly vanished.

"Where did she go?" asked Bloom confused.

"You didn't really think catching me would be that easy did you?" asked Lumen from behind. The four turned and saw her standing with a smile.

"How did you do that?" asked Bloom.

"Funny thing about being able to manipulate light. I can bend it."

"So you can become invisible." concluded Cosmos.

"Not only that." said Lumen as she vanished in a blur and appeared behind the four with her arms around Bloom and Egret's shoulder. "I can move at the speed of light if I want to." This startled them before Bloom tried to pounce on her but the ground when she moved to the edge of the roof. From there she smile, waved, and then jumped off running on the wall and heading down and up the street.

"Come on!" called out Bloom.

Black, White, and Luminous were currently with Melody, Rhythm, and Beat.

"So how come you wanted to work with us on this?" asked Melody.

"Your powers focus on sound, right?" asked White. The three nodded. "Well there's a chance your powers can help us find them."

"How?" asked Beat.

"If you create sound pulses on the ground you might be able to locate where they're hidden." explained White.

"If that's what you're worried why don't you try catching us?" asked a voice. The six turned and saw Tenebrae and Vis looking at them with smirks.

"Hi." said Vis with a smile. The six were about to charge at the two when Tenebrae took a deep breath and released a black mist out of her mouth. Black and Melody still charged. Right after they heard the sounds of struggling.

"I got a leg." called out Melody.

"I have an arm." said Black.

"Do you now?" asked Tenebrae as the mist cleared up. Once it did they saw Black pulling Melody's arm while Melody was pulling Black's leg.

"Black." said White embarrassed with a hand on her head.

"Just a quick warning: You may wanna get off this roof." said Tenebrae.

"Why?" asked Beat. Suddenly the building started falling apart forcing them to jump off.

"That's why." said Tenebrae with a smile. When they landed they saw Vis with a hand on her ground.

Meanwhile the Heartcatch team was walking around.

"Why aren't we looking through the roofs?" asked Marine.

"First off because the point of this is to catch them and if we're just jumping around we'll never catch them." replied Moonlight as she saw Blossom on Sunshine's arm.

"So you two are together?" asked a voice. The four began looking around but saw no one. "Hang on a sec." At that they saw someone jump out the window of one of the taller buildings and land in front of them. "I've always wanted to do that." said Rai. "Just to warn you, lightning can move a lot faster than most people think." At that Marine jumped to try to grab Rai but hit the ground when she vanished. "I warned you." she said with a smile. "How about I show you how fast I can go?" she asked before dashing off. Seconds after she came back but sat on Marine who was trying to get back up. "Alright so Black, White, Luminous, Melody, Rhythm, and Beat are trying to catch Tenebrae and Vis. Eros is playing with Muse and Peace. Bloom, Egret, Cosmos, and Fate are trying to figure out how to catch Lumen. And that's just to start." she said with a smile.

"You're quite the illusionist." said Moonlight causing the other three members of her team to look at her confused.

"So you saw through it." said Rai. "What gave me away."

"As you said before. Simple observation." replied Moonlight. "I've noticed that while the real Rai likes to joke around she isn't quite the type to show off something like speed."

"Very impressive." said Rai as what look like a dark mist covered her. Once it vanished they saw Ardeo smiling at them.

"How did you do that?" asked Marine.

"She didn't." said Sunshine. "Tenebrae was the one who created the illusion, wasn't it."

"You've certaintly got the eye of a martial artist." said Ardeo. "However you've still gotta catch me." During the conversation Marine was trying to sneak behind Ardeo which caused her to smile. As soon as she tried to grab Ardeo she turned and seemingly pulled a pair of handcuffs out of nowere in order to place one end on the wrist she'd caught. Then she kicked Marine's leg up enough to get the other cuff on it. This wound up causing Marine to lose her balance and fall. "Nice try blue but you can't surprise someone like me. Especially since we're all trained to be fully aware of our surroundings." she said as Marine struggled with the cuffs.

"Hey what's the deal?" asked Marine. "I should be able to break these easily."

"Not really. Those are cuffs we made to block the powers of a Pretty Cure so a not even a Cure can break them." said Ardeo with a smile. "You know I think I'll make this a bit more interesting." she said getting Marine over her shoulder. "Catch me and you get little blue back." she said vanishing in a small explosion of fire.

"Great. So now we've gotta catch them **and** get Marine back." said Sunshine.

"I get the feeling to them this is a lot more about playing than it is about testing us." said Moonlight.

"It may be because they're usually alone in such a large place." said Blossom as she went up to what looked to be a mailbox. "I don't think they ever just hang out with friends way all the teams in Japan and probably around the world do." she said before her eyes widened.

"Is something wrong Tsubomi?" asked Sunshine.

"They said they lived here, didn't they?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah." replied Blossom.

"You're wondering about their parents, aren't you?" asked Moonlight. Blossom nodded.

"We'd better get going. After all we've still gotta get Marine back." said Sunshine.

"Any ideas of where to start?" Sunny asked Beauty as the four walked around.

"I'm afraid not. This location is too vast and if you recall when we went to New York we didn't explore much." replied Beauty.

"Hey anyone see where Peace went to?" asked March.

"I think she said something about teaming up with Muse for this." replied Happy."That's right. Right now they're trying to catch Eros." said a voice. They turned and saw Imber standing behind them.

"Am I correct in thinking that you've each engaged each individual group of us?" asked Beauty.

"For the most part. Except that Tenebrae and Vis went after two teams who decided to join up." replied Imber. It was then they heard a voice that was yelling out.

"Let me go!" it yelled out. Right after Ardeo landed next to Imber with Marine on her shoulder.

"Alright that's it." said Ardeo before placing a hand on one of Marine's shoulders causing her to lose conciousness.

"You kidnapped her?" asked Imber.

"Yeah." replied Ardeo messing with the cuff on Marine's ankle before she moved it to Marine's other wrist. Then she pulled out a second pair and cuffed Marine's ankles.

"She tried to sneak up on you, didn't she?" asked Imber with a light smile.

"Unfortunately she's too predictable." replied Ardeo.

"But how is it those handcuffs can restrain a Pretty Cure?" asked Beauty.

"They're made from Pretty Cure power as such when they're placed on a Pretty Cure." replied Ardeo putting Marine over her shoulder again. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said before disappearing in another explosion. It was then her body became water which after became a puddle causing March and Sunny to crash into each other as they tried catch her. The puddle then moved over the other two and reformed Imber.

"Nice try." said Imber.

"You can turn into water?" asked Happy in shock.

"Or ice." replied Imber as her body became solid ice. After a few seconds she returned to normal. "So anyone have anything they wanna try?" she asked noticing Sunny and March were getting up.

"Ardeo said we were allowed to destroy buildings if necessary, correct?" asked Beauty.

"Actually she just said you can destroy them if you want. It's what we do to blow off steam." replied Imber as a blue aura appeared around her. "Here's a little example." she said as the aura became stronger. "Beauty you may wanna cover your team mates from this."

"What is she...?" began Happy before Beauty made a large igloo around them. When she did they heard what sounded like strong wind. After Beauty undid the igloo allowing the four Smile Pretty Cure to see the buildings around them frozen solid and Imber gone.

"Where'd she go?" asked Happy.

At the same time Dream and her team were looking around in what looked to be Times Square.

"Where should we go?" asked Dream.

"Hard to say." said Aqua. It was then a strong wind blew causing them to look to the side. There they saw Zephyr leaning on a pole looking up. The six were about to walk towards her when they felt a second wind around them which had a light blue streak. Afterwards they saw the streak stop next to Zephyr. There they saw Rai on top of the pole with her legs crossed.

"Hi." said Rai. "Let's find out just how well you can keep up." she said leaving in another blur.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." said Zephyr as she began spinning causing a small tornado to form around her which she used to leave in the opposite direction.

"What do we do now?" asked Rouge.

"Alright Rouge, Lemonade, and I will go after Rai while Mint, Aqua, and Rose go after Zephyr. Hopefully one of our groups will be able to catch one of them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Rouge.

"For now we're only trying to catch them so I'd say it's not a bad idea." said Aqua.

"Alright let's go." said Dream as they split up. As they split up heading in the directions they saw the two head in the Fresh team was walking into the street.

"Haven't we been through here before?" asked Peach.

"Hard to tell. Just about every street has the same pattern of cars." replied Berry.

"Then it might be better for us to look from above." said Passion. The group nodded and they jumped up landing on the first roof they could which was still somewhat low in comparason. After they jumped onto a higher roof.

"So you finally came up." said a voice. The group turned around and saw Anancites sitting on a higher roof.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." said another voice. "To their surprise they saw another Anancites standing on a building opposite where the first was sitting.

"One of them must be one of the other Elemental Pretty Cure." said Berry.

"Close but no dice." said a third Anancites on a building to their left. "Funny thing about me. If I touch metal I can control it."

"So you're saying that you can make copies of yourself from any metal you touch." concluded Berry.

"Ding ding ding. And the prize goes to..." said a fourth Anancites.

"And this officially turns our game from tag to find hide and seek." said a fifth Anancites as several more appeared at the roofs around.

"How are we gonna find the real Anancites?" asked Pine.

"Well I guess this wouldn't be much of a game if they were easy to catch." said Passion.

"That's the spirit." said the whole group of Anancites. Then they all jumped off the roof and began scattering.

"Oh man. This is gonna take forever." complained Peach.

"Except this was to be a forty five minute excercise and if I'm not mistaken it's been around twenty minutes." said Berry. For every group things went about the with the exception of Ardeo leaving Marine on a light post with some blue sticky stuff the worked like an adhesive. Unfortunately the blue stuff was a lot stronger than it looked and they were unable to get her off so Sunshine broke the pole. When they saw Aqua go by them they asked her to awaken Marine which she was glad to do.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Marine surprised.

"Well when you tried to sneak up on Ardeo she handcuffed you and then kidnapped you." replied Sunshine.

"Oh yeah." said Marine before noticing something. "Wait. What am I doing in this thing?"

"My guess would be that Ardeo left you because she didn't like carrying you." replied Aqua.

"Actually it just seemed a lot funnier." replied Ardeo as she hung from a tree. They turned and saw Ardeo who was smiling. "Just so you know there's less than five minutes remaining. Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" she said before disappearing.

"That doesn't give us much time." said Aqua. "In any case good luck on your end. I have to find Mint and Rose." she said before leaving. After the chase continued with Marine still having trouble moving. Once time was up they heard a horn. The teams were confused at first until they saw what looked like a flare head up. When they saw it all the teams headed to the location.

"Alright time's up." said Ardeo. "You've all got great speed and stamina but you all need to learn to think fifth dimensionally." Hearing confused most of the Japanese Cures.

"She means you need to think outside the box." clarified Vis as an android approached carrying two large coolers.

"Alright now we'll take a few minutes for a break and then we'll got onto the next part." said Ardeo.

"So how long is it?" asked Dream.

"Eh. Half an hour." replied Ardeo as she took a can out of one of the coolers. "Now I figure that all of you must be curious about us so why don't we take this as an opportunity for you to ask us about whatever you might be curious about concerning us." she suggested as the other Cures were either taking out drinks from the first cooler or snacks from the second.

"There is one thing I've been wondering about." said Moonlight. "You said you live here but what do you parents feel about this."

"Parents?" asked Zephyr.

"We don't have parents." replied Ardeo.

"You're orphans?" asked Lemonade.

"No. An orphan is someone whose parents died or merely left them. We have never had anything resembling parents." replied Ardeo.

"You must have. Everyone is born after all." said Beauty.

"Not quite." replied Imber as she pulled out a book.

"Look I'll answer the questions while you read your book." said Ardeo. "Anyway we weren't born. Technically we were kinda made in test tubes."

"What do you mean?" asked White gaining interest.

"As I said: We weren't born." replied Ardeo. "We're...well for lack of a better term, clones."

"You're all clones?" asked Peace with stars in her eyes.

"That's right." replied Ardeo noticing the rest of her team, minus Imber who was reading, look a little uncomfortable. "Listen I'll tell you how we came to be but I'd like you to promise you won't take things the wrong way."

"Alright but why?" asked White.

"Remember how we told you about the Cures the Cardivus created?" asked Ardeo. The Cures nodded. "We were part of that program." Hearing this caused the other Cures to look in shock. "Although we were created by a different method. You see the earth has nine guardians. They are the Elementals. The representations of the nine primary forces of earth. The Cardivus figured they'd be a threat so they got DNA samples and kinda created us."

"What do you mean kinda?" asked Rouge.

"We were the only survivors of the project because they couldn't find a way to stabilize the results. It wasn't until they found samples of Elemental Wesen DNA that they were able to make us." explained Ardeo. "Once they did they programmed things into our minds."

"Like what?" asked Dream.

"Combat skills, survival tactics, human anatomy, etc." replied Ardeo.

"So then the reason you're able to build things like what you have and put together cars..." began Aqua.

"Right. It was programed into us. I'm just the only one who took an interest in putting them together." replied Ardeo. "We're still not sure of how but they also altered our brains in an attempt to make us the perfect soldiers."

"In what way?" asked White.

"They somehow blocked off the part of our minds that allow us to develop and feel fear." replied Ardeo lifting up her top revealing a well toned stomach with parts of it scarred. "Not even the fear of death."

"What happened to you?" asked Black in shock.

"I've been captured a few times and they tried to torture information out of me." replied Ardeo as she put her top down. "In time you'll learn what they're capable of when it comes to achieving their goals but hopefully not personally."

"Wait." said White. "If you're all clones then could it be that you were artificially aged?"

"Yes we were." replied Ardeo.

"So then how old are you?" asked Lemonade curiously.

"Like a year and a half." replied Ardeo. "Except for Eros who's about a month younger."

"Excuse me." said Sunshine causing Ardeo to turn to her. "I didn't have a chance to say this yesterday but thanks for saving me."

"No problem." said Ardeo.

"I have a question." said Marine. "Can you get me out of this?!"

"Oh right. Sorry." said Ardeo with a sheepish laugh. Then she placed a hand on the blue stuff which caused it to harden and then shatter freeing Marine.

"So if you were cloned and programmed what allows you to have free thought?" asked Fate.

"Our originals rescued us from captivity but after we were like infants because we didn't know or understand a lot of things about...well anything. But they took the time to teach us about life and how much it has to offer. Once we got a real understanding they gave us an offer. We could be allowed to live our own lives or we could stay in order to train and fight. Having seen the wonders of the world and curious of its mysteries we decided to fight. We may not have been around for long but we're each more than willing to risk everything to protect that which was intrusted to us."

"Hey you said you had programmed skill but does that mean you can put other things in your minds?" asked Bloom.

"No. Part of the reason I made the bracelets was for that reason." replied Ardeo. "You see if any one of us were captured they could've just brainwashed us. They make it so they can't add in anything or take anything out. Unfortunately that also means we can't remove the programming that makes us inhuman."

"What do you mean?" asked Rouge.

"We were meant to be soldiers who only obeyed orders. For that to work properly they needed to take and leave us with only emotions a soldier could work with. At least that's the way they tried to explain it." replied Ardeo. "That's part of what makes us so dangerous."

"In what way?" asked Milky Rose.

"We were made to be killers with no regard for human life and part of it is still in us." replied Ardeo.

"What do you mean?" asked Luminous.

"I think Bloom might be able to illuminate on this matter." replied Ardeo.

"Me?" asked Bloom confused. "Your sister was attacked about a month and a half ago, remember?"

"Yeah but..." began Bloom before she remembered something which caused her eyes to widen.

"What's wrong?" asked Black.

"Some guys showed up in a van and tried to kidnapped Minori but when she was found she was unconcious and all the guys involved were dead. The police said they'd been burned alive." replied Bloom causing the others to look in shock. "That was you?"

"Yes it was." replied Ardeo. "I was actually walking around and I'd gotten lost so when I saw your sister I was gonna ask for directions but a van pulled up next to her and two guys tried to kidnap her."

"What happened after?" asked Fate with concern for the child.

"I lost my temper, beat the guys into unconciousness, and after set the inside of the van on fire." replied Ardeo.

"Hang on but Minori was found unconcious too so what happened?" asked Bloom.

"While I was fighting I had to pick her up and I used the Dark Sleep spell to have her fall asleep." replied Ardeo.

"So how many times have you killed?" asked Rouge cautiously.

"Counting those four douche bags..." began Ardeo as she counted in her head. "About a hundred sixteen but most of them were during missions."

"During mission?" asked Dream.

"That's right. You've gotta remember that the Cardivus have expanded to just about everywhere and they've gotten a lot of humans working for them most of whom are essentially mercinaries and won't doubt in killing anyone they see so if you're not willing to pull the trigger then you're as good as dead." replied Ardeo. "However there is also the matter of how many I was force to kill before we were freed."

"So how many were they?" asked Dream.

"Probably around..." she began counting in her mind. "A little over six hundred. It's not something I'm proud of but that's another reason I...we're in this. We seek redemption." It was then Eros pulled on Ardeo's skirt to which she responded by kneeling down allowing Eros to whisper something in her ear. "Good idea."

"What did she say?" asked Rose.

"Eros suggested we have the vote on whether or not to use the crystals now." replied Ardeo.

"Crystals?" asked Black.

"The Crystal which the Cardivus intended to use to revive the Dark Pretty Cure 5 and the Bad End Pretty Cure." replied Ardeo.

"There's something I've been wondering though." said Honoka. "You wanting to have the vote doesn't entirely have to do with them dealing with their counterparts, does it?"

"You're quite the detective Yukishiro." said Ardeo. Hearing this caused both the Smile Pretty Cure and the Pretty Cure 5 to look at Ardeo.

"What does she mean?" asked Aqua.

"The crystals were intended to anchor them while they were gonna be given dark bodies." replied Ardeo. "However if we're gonna do this we need to get them bodies of their own."

"So what are you gonna put them inside us or something?" asked Rouge causing the Elemental Pretty Cure to stifle giggles. "What?"

"Nothing." replied Ardeo. "Getting back to the serious business, what we're gonna do is similar to what they would've done only with more stability. However in order to do so we need each of you for each of them."

"So what you're planning on doing is to somehow clone each of them in order to give each of the revived Dark Cures a vessel to inhabit." concluded White.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way but that is the gist of it." replied Ardeo.

"I'm voting yes." said Dream immediately causing the others to turn to her. "Dark Dream and I became friends and she saved me. It's the least I could do."

"Although I don't know what'll happen, I'm very curious about how Dark Lemonade will be, so I vote yes as well."

"I wished that I could've protected Dark Mint and if this gives the chance to help her I agree."

"So what about you two?" Ardeo asked Rouge and Aqua.

"I guess if Dark Dream could become a friend then maybe Dark Rouge can too so I vote yes."

"Logically I'd say it's a bad idea but since I've been with everyone I've learned that people can change. Even Dark Aqua. I vote yes." said Aqua.

"Alright." said Ardeo turning to the Smile Pretty Cure. "What about you five?"

"You said that if this is done they wouldn't be under the influence of evil, right?" asked Happy.

"That's right." replied Ardeo.

"We must also consider that they'll have free will which means they'll be able to make choices of their own." said Beauty.

"I think if Dark Dream could change then maybe Bad End Happy could change too so I vote yes." said Happy.

"I guess it would be good to have them as allies so I vote yes." said Sunny.

"If she's like me then it might make things more interesting so I'm in." said Peace.

"I'm not so sure about this whole thing but Sunny might be right so I vote yes." said March.

"These enemies are quite dangerous and having additional allies would be a great asset in this battle so I also vote yes." said Beauty.

"Then it's decided." said Ardeo turning to the android who nodded. "Well the time for the break is up so it's time for you to fight us."

"Are you sure it'll be okay with just nine of you taking on all twenty eight of us?" asked Bloom.

"We were created to be able to take on entire armies individually so I'd say it's fair." replied Vis.

"What she said." said Ardeo as the Android left with the two coolers. "We'll give you two minutes to rest up a bit more. After you'll have thirty seconds to come after us or we'll come after you. Oh and we're going Beta 3."

"Hey wait..." said Rouge before the nine disappeared.

"Well I guess we should just go." said Dream as she took of a bite of a Twinkie.

"True but perhaps we should think of some kind of strategy." said Beauty.

"I don't think so." said Black causing everyone to turn to her. "We're not competing or taking down an enemy. They just wanna test our fighting skills so I think fighting the way we normally would if we faced any other enemy."

"Then let's go." said Dream as she finished the Twinkie. At that they jumped up to a roof and started jumping from one roof to another.

"Do we know where we're going?" asked White.

"I think I see Ardeo." said Sunshine.

"Where?" asked Sunny.

"Up ahead. On the roof of the Empire State Building." replied Sunshine. Once they got to the building just across from the Empire State Building. Adreo looked down towards them with a smile before pointing to both sides. Half of the group turned to the left and the half to the right where they saw half of the other eight on each side.

"Everyone get ready." said Black. After the group got in defensive stances.

"Hope you're ready." said Ardeo as she placed what looked like headphones on her ear which confused the other Cures but made the other Elemental Pretty Cure smile. It was then she jumped off before being engulfed in flames as her speed increased. Seeing she was gonna hit the building the other Cures jumped off right before Ardeo punched straight through the building. Once she hit the first floor they saw the building they saw the inside of the building explode from the first floor up in shock. Then as the building began to colapse they saw a red glow inside it which then causing the building to completely shatter. The glow was so bright they were forced to cover their eyes. A few seconds after they looked and saw Ardeo with a glowing red aura around her. The Cures were surprised with what Ardeo had done and didn't notice the other eight jump off the roofs they were on and landed surrounding the group. Once they landed each of the eight charged in causing the other to block. "Zephyr, Now!"

"On it." said Zephyr as she began to spin causing her body to be engulfed in a small twister which became a larger tornado which sucked all the Cures in. At that the other seven Elemental Pretty Cure jumped in.

"I'll try to break it." called out March.

"Not so fast twinkle toes." said Anancites as she moved towards March before grabbing her top and headbutting her which caused her to become dizzy.

"That's gonna give her a nasty headache." said Ardeo. After Anancites grabbed March's ankle and threw her into Lemonade.

"Tidal Surge!" called out Imber launching a high pressure wave of water which went around hitting the other Cures. It was then the other Elemental Pretty Cure jumped out of the tornado with the exception of Rai who went into the center.

"This is gonna be a blast." Rai called out as her body began glowing. Then the tornado was released just before shot out a large blast of electricity which threw the other Cures in different directions. After impact the first to recover were Bloom and Black who jumped towards Ardeo with a double punch. However Ardeo caught both their fists with no trouble. Then she followed up by smashing them into each other before throwing the two of them into a building just as the others started getting up so White, Luminous, Egret, Fate, and Cosmos saw this and were about to charge when Zephyr scissor kicked them into another building. Noticing how things were starting to go most of the other just started attacking.

Marine's first target was Imber since she'd have and edge, or so she though. Marine started attacking with a barrage of punches but Imber dodged with no trouble until she swung back and pushed Marine back.

"The seas may be vast but they're my domain." said Imber.

"No one controls the sea and no one controls me." responded Marine. Then the two charged at each other before Marine tried to punch and Imber roundhouse kicked which caused a wave of energy to throw the two back.

"Marine Shoot!" called out Marine shooting several bubbles.

"Geyser Blast!" called out Imber shooting a high pressured blast of water which shattered the bubbles and shot Marine into a building.

"Prism Chain!" called out Lemonade as she launched her chains at Imber before Ardeo got in front and caught the chains surprising both of them.

"Got your chain." said Ardeo with a smirk before she started swinging Lemonade around with growing speed.

"Emerald Saucer!" called out Mint launching a disk at Lemonade's chain which was caught by Anancites and broken causing Mint to look in shock. It was then Bloom and Egret jumped and tried to punch Anancites. Unfortunately when they did they were forced to jump back because their hands were hurting.

"What the hell is she made of?" asked Bloom rubbing her hand.

"Metal, remember?" asked Anancites.

"I'm guessing we shouldn't try physical attacks on her." said Egret also rubbing her hand. It was then Fate and Cosmos charged at Anancits before Ardeo threw Lemonade at them throwing them.

"March Shoot!" They heard as a ball of concentrated wind was shot at them. It was then several beams of light hit it causing to shatter.

"Nice try." said Lumen as she landed in front of March. At that Lumen charged at March and started attacking until March pushed her back."Let's find out who's faster." said March.

"The speed of wind against the speed of light?" asked Lumen with a stifle laugh. Then the two charged at each other before Lumen with for a punch and March went for a drop kcik which caused a shock wave that wound up launching March back into a building.

"Happy Shower!" called out Happy. However Lumen then turned and smiled before backhanding the attack causing it to blast back at Happy which threw her back.

At the same time Tenebrae was dodging attacks from both Dream and Beauty with a smile.

"You're not bad." said Tenebrae.

"Blossom Shower!" Upon hearing this Tenebrae held out her hand causing a black mist to surround her before it vanished along with her which forced Dream and Beauty to dodge.

"Hey watch it." said Dream.

"I'm sorry." said Blossom.

"You like plants, right?" asked Tenebrae appearing behind Blossom with a smirk.

"Yes, I do." replied Blossom as she turned.

"Then let's see if you can handle these!" called out Vis as she landed in front of them from the air punching the ground causing cracks to form on the ground from which several vines to come out of the ground which ensnared the three Cures.

"You can control plants?" asked Blossom in shock.

"I'm the Cure of the Earth. What did you think I could do?" asked Vis. "However I can also do this!" she called out holdnig out her fingers. "Viperlash!" she called out as her fingers became snakes which wrapped around the three Cures.

"Hey everyone! It's been fifteen minutes!" called out Ardeo. Upon hearing this every one of the Elemental Pretty Cure suddenly stopped moving causing the other Cures to look at them confused.

"What's going on?" asked Aqua.

"Were you wondering what Ardeo was talking about when she said we were going Beta 3?" Rai asked her causing her to look questioningly. Each of the other Cures looked at the Elemental Pretty Cure who was before them. All nine of them had their eyes closed with their faces down.

"What does that mean?" asked Aqua.

"Unleash the evil!" called out all nine. At that all nine of them were engulfed in darkness. Once it dissipated they saw all of them in black clothes similar to that of their normal forms but in black with a tint of their individual colors with the exeption of Tenebrae's whose clothes had a ting of violet.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Moonlight.

"Your powers have always been for fighting darkness. As such you won't be able to get yourselves to fight at full power unless your fighting someone who is full of darkness or is evil." replied Ardeo. "So shall we continue?" she asked as the eyes of each Elemental Pretty Cure began glowing. Black saw this as an opening and tried to attack Lumen who was now looking towards Sunshine. However when she got close a car flew seemingly out of nowhere and hit her.

"Black!" called out White and Luminous. The two were about to run towards Black when a fire ball hit the back of the car causing it to explode which threw Black further back.

"I should probably also mention that in this state we become significantly more agressive." said Lumen.

"Good to know." said Bloom as she charge at Rai who didn't bother to move. As soon as Bloom threw her first punch Rai caught it and electricuted her but didn't release her. It was then Cosmos and Fate jumped towards her from behind. Rai noticed and threw the electrified Bloom at the two. The sisters caught Bloom but as soon as they made contact with Bloom both Fate and Cosmos were electricuted as well.

"Peace Thunder!" called out Peace. Rai noticed the attack heading towards her and smirked.

"Nice try." said Rai as her body became electrified. "However I've got more electricity in one finger than you've got in your whole body. Check it." she said as she focused electricity into her right hand. "Shock Stream Blast!" she called out firing a concentrated stream of electricity which overpowered the Peace Thunder and threw her back with a way higher voltage than she could handle.

"Saphire Arrow!"

"Marine Shoot!"

"Beauty Blizzard!" Imber looked at the three blue Cures who attacked her together with a bored expression. The three attacks were heading towards her but then suddenly stopped before they hit her.

"What the...?" said Aqua in Shock.

"I have control of water, remember?" asked Imber with a dark smile. "If your attacks use any kind of moisture then I can control them once you shoot them." she explained snapping her fingers which caused the three attacks to be launched back forcing the three to dodge.

"Frost Blight!" called out Imber aiming at Marine who didn't notice until she was hit by the blast which froze her.

"Hang on Marine." said Beauty. However when the two other blue Cures began heading towards Marine a large boulder crashed into them. Right after Passion jumped towards Imber to strike her from behind but when she did her hand went through Imber as if she'd just punched water.

"This can't be." said Passion in shock.

"Really?" asked Imber pointing her palm right at Passions face before shooting her with a blast of water which threw her into a car.

"Passion!" called out Peach.

"Focus on yourself!" yelled out Eros as she grabbed Peach's ankle and threw her towards Moonlight who jumped over her in order to charge in. However right before Moonlight got near Imber Tenebrae intercepted her and threw herself along with Moonlight into a building.

"The moon against the darkness in the sky. Let's see who's got the edge." said Tenebrae with a smirk.

"You're overconfident." said Moonlight.

"All part of the package." replied Tenebrae.

"So is this that Chaos mode Sunshine told us about?" asked Moonlight.

"Oh no. Sweetheart if this were Chaos mode you would've been knocked out within the first three minutes." replied Tenebrae. "Consider Chaos mode like level five of our inner evil. Right we're only using level one."

"If this Beta 3 meant for you to change forms after fifteen minutes then you'll change forms in another fifteen, correct?" asked Moonlight.

"You catch on quick." said Tenebrae.

"So then will we be seeing the second level afterwards?" asked Moonlight.

"Who knows?" said Tenebrae with a smirk.

"I'll make you tell me." said Moonlight before she charged only to see Tenebrae disappear. Then she saw several copies of Tenebrae appear around her. "Do you really think you can defeat me with illusions?" In response one of the copies drop kicked Moonlight from behind followed by another punching her.

"I suppose you haven't figured out that darkness doesn't hold evil. It deals in many things and you're experiencing one of them. Trickery." said Tenebrae.

"Then I'll undo your illusions." said Moonlight.

"As you've already felt those aren't illusion. Everyone one of them is just as real as anyone else here." said all of the Tenebrae's.

"We'll see." said Moonlight before looking up and seeing Egret thrown over her.

"What happened to all that gusto you had just a few seconds ago?" asked Zephyr with a smirk. Bloom followed and when Zephyr stopped in front of Egret she tried to attack Zephyr which caused her to smirk. "Cyclone Slam!" as she began to spin in place causing a narrow twister to form which caught Egret and threw her straight up.

"Bloom!" called out Egret as she tried to jump after her partner. However she was stopped when Zephyr grabbed her ankle and threw her into a window.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She'll be down in a second." said Zephyr as Fate and Cosmos began attacking her forcing her to dodge. At the same time Ardeo caught Bloom above and swung her around until she decided to threw her into a group who were fighting Anancites and Eros which consisted of Lemonade, Dream, Blossom, Mint, Rose, Muse, Berry, Peace, and Rhythm. When Bloom crashed into them Eros couldn't help but laugh at them. Having seen this Sunshine jumped towards Ardeo who, rather than dodging, grabbed her from the lower part of her face.

"Nice try." said Ardeo. "Oh and here's a little surprise for you." she said before throwing Sunshine in the same direction. Then she yelled in that direction which caused what looked like a blast to be shot out of her mouth which sounded like an extremely loud bird shriek. The sound blast then hit the group which threw all of them down the street.

"You don't have to be such a damn show off." said Anancites.

"Oh yeah. Like you haven't been doing the same little ms I-can-run-straight-though-anything-just-by-gaining -a-little-momentum." countered Ardeo. "Hey anyone see where Tenebrae went?"

"I think she's..." began Eros before they saw her crash through a building and then disappear.

"Ah. She must be doing the whole clone combat thing." said Ardeo.

"Love Sunshine!" they heard someone yell out.

"Healing Prayer!"

They turned and saw a pink and a yellow blast heading towards them.

"Smoke Surge!" called out Ardeo as she opened her mouth causing a lot of smoke to surround them. The two blasts hit the ground which caused the smoke to clear but the three were gone.

"Where'd they go?" asked Peach.

"Peach above you!" called out Berry. Peach looked up and saw Anancites as she punched her head and sent her crashing down. Pine was about to attack when something which shocked her happened. A golden chain wrapped itself around her and slammed her down.

"What happened?" asked Pine noticing she was still chained. She then turned and saw Lemonade with glowing red eyes.

"Just a little trick." replied Ardeo. "In this mode we can kinda get into people's minds. Especially someone we're fighting and then get them to turn on their allies for a short time."

"How is that possible?" asked Pine as she struggled.

"Most of you rejected your dark sides and as such are incomplete. Isn't that right Lemonade?"

"Yes." replied Lemonade. It was then Ardeo snapped her fingers causing Lemonade's eyes to return to normal. Once they did she saw she had Pine ensnared and released her.

"Beat Sonic!" yelled out Beat launching several musical notes at Ardeo who blocked and was hit by them.

"Got her!" called out Beat.

"Got who?" asked Ardeo from behind Beat.

"Fire Strike!"

"Sunny Fire!"

As soon as she heard the attacks coming Ardeo turned and caught both fire balls allowing Beat to land. However before Ardeo could do anything Lemonade's chains caught her.

"Oh wow. Ardeo got caught." said Eros trying not to laugh.

"It's been fifteen." called out Ardeo. At that all the other Elemental Pretty Cure landed and stopped moving for a few seconds as their clothes changed once more. This time around their outfits changed to something that looked similar to their base form clothes in their original colors but with the edges of their skirts and tops with what looked like either fur or feathers.

"Unleash the beast!" called out all nine causing auras to form around the nine in their colors which began taking the shape of animals. Above Ardeo they saw a phoenix, above Imber they saw a shark, above Zephyr they saw a falcon, above Vis they saw a rhino, above Rai they saw a cheetah, above Anancites they saw a bison, above Eros they saw a swan, above Tenebrae they saw a wolf, and above Lumen they saw a bengal tiger. Lemonade became shocked by this long enough for Ardeo to focus some energy and shatter the chains.

"So what's this mode called?" asked Moonlight landing on a car.

"Jungle Striker." replied Vis.

"For the last time we're not calling it that." said Ardeo. "We haven't actually named this mode."

"Then let's see what you can do." said Black running towards Tenebrae and started attack with a barrage of punches which she dodged until she caught a punch and pulled her into an elbow in the face. After she took hold of Black's arms and kneed her stomach twice before throwing her to the side.

"These forms focus a lot more on hand to hand combat than anything else." said Tenebrae.

"Then try this!" called out Bloom as she picked up a car and then threw it. Vis saw the car and charged straight going threw the car which split it in half. "How did you...?"

"Rhino, remember?" asked Vis with a raised eyebrow.

"Saphire Arrow!" called out Aqua launching three water arrows at Vis which were blocked by a shark made of water which then swam towards Aqua who looked in shock. At that Moonlight, Fate, Pine, Melody,Lemonade, Muse, Egret, White, and Passion tried to attack each of the nine Elemental Pretty Cure all of whom jumped to the sides of the buildings around and stood on them which surprised the Cures.

"How are they doing that?" asked Rouge.

"They must have learned chi manipulation." said Sunshine. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Actually you're not far off." said Ardeo as she landed in front of them. "It's a style of martial arts which focuses around the release of a person's inner beast. Once one masters that first part combat becomes capable of doing his people with close minds consider impossible."

"Amazing." said Lemonade, Dream, Peace, and Happy as they saw the other eight let themselves fall from the sides of the building with four landing to Ardeo's right and the other four to her left.

"Hey. This isn't the time to be amazed." said Rouge.

"Let's see just how skilled you are." said Sunshine.

"Fine." replied Ardeo turning to her team. "I don't care what you do, but stay out of our fight." she ordered taking a stance in which she had her right foot about two feet ahead of her left, her right hand ahead of her, and her right a few inches behind that one. The rest of her team nodded and stepped back. Sunshine smiled and stepped in front of the others before taking a defensive stance. The two looked at each other for a few seconds until Ardeo suddenly vanished from sight. Sunshine looked around for signs of Ardeo and didn't notice her kicking her chin which launched her into the air.

"And while they're doing that let's keep going down here." said Zephyr. At that March jumped over the others and tried to dropkick her. "Nice try. Tornado Tackle!" she called out holding out both hands which caused a tornado to shoot out of her hands and throw March into a wrecked car a few meters behind the others.

"You're certaintly strong." said Moonlight.

"A man once said those that have nothing to lose are invincible. Perhaps that's why." said Vis.

"What do you mean?" asked Moonlight. It was then Tenebrae smiled causing Moonlight to narrow her eyes as the aura wolf appeared just above her and the two released a howl which caused a shroud of darkness to surround all of them. The others jumped out of the shroud but were caught by surprise when they saw yellow aura falcon above them which blew a heavy wind and launched them into several buildings. Most of the Cures went through the windows but a few were able to slow themselves down before hitting the windows and jumped forward trying to take down the falcon which disappeared. After they saw Rai running on all fours on the side of one of the buildings at a high speed with her body coated by lightning. Once March recovered she jumped towards Rai and tried to kick her only to be electricuted upon making contact. At that Rai pounced on her and placed the palm of her left hand to March's stomach before turning it slightly which caused a pulse of energy to shot at March launching her down. Seeing this Happy jumped to try to catch her friend but found that she was moving to fast and was thrown as soon as March crashed into her causing the two to hit the ground.

"Happy. Are you okay?" asked March as the others approached.

"I'm alright." said Happy still feeling dizzy.

"If this is what they're like in a test battle I'd hate to see what they'd do if we really were enemies." said Rouge as she helped both March and Happy stand. Rouge then turned and noticed the look on Dream's face. "Hey are you okay?"

"Something's really weird." replied Dream.

"What do you mean?" asked Happy.

"I'm not sure." replied Dream. "It's like while they're fighting us they're fighting something else."

"How can you tell?" asked Luminous.

"It's just something I felt whenever I was near one of them." replied Dream.

"Hey where are they, anyway?" asked Marine. As if on cue the ground around Marine's feet sank causing her to panic. However just as quickly as her feet had been trapped they were released. "What happened?" she asked confused.

"This excercise is over." called out Ardeo's voice. Upon hearing this the other eight appeared in front of the other twenty seven Cures. It was then they saw Sunshine falling but then turning to land on her feet. After Ardeo landed in between both groups.

"How come you interupted?" asked Vis.

"We have a mission that just came in." replied Ardeo as the city around them vanished in a bunch of zeroes, ones, and twos. After the Elemental Pretty Cure reverted to normal followed by the others. It was then they left and headed to the briefing room. Once inside Ardeo went to one of the keyboards and began typing causing several windows to open up showing different videos.

"So what's going on?" asked Itsuki.

"Looks like a hostile company take over." replied Ardeo as they saw a video of a girl in a red skirt with black and red eyes, a sleeveless top, red fingerless gloves, and red shoes. The girl was leading a person, who wore a cloak, and a group of the armored creatures the other Cures had fought a few days prior into a building. "That's all the feed we have. It looks like they killed the feed."

"They killed what?" asked Nozomi confused.

"They destroyed the cameras." replied Ardeo. "In any case we'll need to be stealthy on this one."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Erika.

"Diana, Marie, and Lauren. You'll be with me on this." said Ardeo turning to the other Cures. "Hikari, Urara, Itsuki, Nozomi, Komachi, Tsubomi, Ako, Reika, and Inori will be accompanying us."

"Are you sure?" asked Marie.

"I know what I'm doing." said Ashley turning to the larger group of Cures. "Those who were name follow us." she said heading towards the Teleflasher. Once they were all on they went to the aresenal.

"Why are we here?" asked Ako.

"Cardis are invulnerable from the outside." replied Ardeo. "Basically to destroy them you need to "inject" them with light." she said going up to a small box and pulled out what looked like a bullet that had a spring in the front with a blue light on it. "That's why we have these."

"Spring loaded bullets?" asked Ako.

"Hollow point bullets with a point that contain concentrated burst of UV light." explained Ashley.

"Couldn't you just point a flashlight at them or something?" asked Nozomi.

"The armors are invulnerable to magic. The only way to take them out is to break through the armor which is why we made these." replied Ashley tossing the bullet to Nozomi. "We call them Sun Diamonds. They'll pierce through just about anything and release a burst of light. Perfect to take out Cardis."

"So you brought us here to give us guns?" asked Ako with an eyebrow raised.

"Well unless you can through solid Adamantium..." replied Ashley.

"Adamantium?" asked the other Cures confused.

"It's a metal from another universe." replied Ashley. "In any case I assume that none of you have ever even held a gun much less fired one so you'll each have a little creation of my own." she said taking a handgun off the shelf. "This is my own version of a typical glock you can find in the streets modifed for first time users. Soft trigger that's still firm, laser aim, and it has an effective range of up two two hundred fifty feet. Aside from that they also have a DNA lock that makes it so only the user can actually fire it and only if they're actually holding it." she said handing the gun to Ako who, though uncertain, took it. Then she stepped on a button which caused what looked like a large silver dumpster with several weapons.

"Just how many weapons are in here?" asked Itsuki.

"The weapons on the shelf are something of a catalogue to allow us to pick our preferences." replied Ashley as she began taking a few other guns and passing them out. Some of the Cures did take the guns but most were very uncertain about using firearms.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Tsubomi looking at the gun in her hand.

"I don't like it either but you have to remember that we might not be able to transform." said Itsuki placing a hand on her partner's. Tsubomi was still uncertain but smiled.

"Alright are any of you at least somewhat familiar with how to work a gun?" asked Ashley. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Ashley who facepalmed. It was then Hikari slowly raised her hand. "You can't possibly tell me that Hikari's the only person in a group of eight who watches television."

"You mean like in action movies where they have people with multiple weapons at once?" asked Itsuki.

"More or less." replied Ardeo. "Listen. Actual guns work similar to the way you see them in tv or movies." she said as Lauren and Diana handed each of the Cures a clip and Ashley took one and a gun of a different model. "They're not loaded so you first put the mag in..." she explained sliding it in before she hit the base to secure it. After she pulled the upper part of it getting the first round in the chamber. "...and there you go."

"So are we gonna need a sniper?" asked Diana.

"Actually that's why I want you to come too." said Ashley.

"What do you mean? I'm a horrible shot at longer distances than fifty feet." said Diana.

"That's why Marie's coming. Besides, it's gonna be dark where we're going." replied Ashley.

"Just where are we going?" asked Diana.

"Portand, Oregon." replied Ashley.

"Where's that?" asked Nozomi.

"In the United States." replied Lauren.

"So we're going to America?" asked Nozomi.

"No. We're going to Greenland." replied Ardeo sarcastically which outright confused Nozomi. "No one ever taught her about sarcasm, did they?"

"I'm afraid not." replied Komachi who held the gun with uncertainty.

"Well at least I'll get to see my cousin." said Diana.

"I thought you were cloned." said Urara.

"We were." replied Ashley. "She's talking about a Blutbad who lives there."

"Another Wesen?" asked Itsuki.

"Yeah. There's a Cure team there composed of five Wesen." replied Ashley.

"Pardon me but Blutbad is German, right?" asked Komachi.

"That's right." replied Marie.

"What does it mean?" asked Komachi.

"Blood Bath." replied Diana causing the other Cures to take a step back.

"Don't worry. While most Blutbads are dangerous there are some who are able to keep their instincts in check." said Ashley. "In any case everyone pick a secondary weapon and third if you feel the need. You never know when you'll get attacked so one of these could end up saving your life. However for you beginner don't pick any assault rifles or shot guns."

"How come?" asked Nozomi.

"Because if you've never handle a gun something like an assault rifle would be hard to keep hold of while you shoot and a shot gun might throw you back." replied Ashley as she picked up a sub machine gun. "I also think I forgot to mention this but the uniforms all have gun holsters inside." she added opening her jacket and placing the sub machine gun in what looked like a weird pocket along with two hand guns on the opposite side. Most of the other Cures picked out a second hand gun and placed them both within their jackets. Diana had picked three hand guns as did Lauren. Marie however chose a sniper rifle along with two hand guns. Once they all picked their weapons they were give each four clips for each weapon they carried.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to carry weapons? Especially someone so young." asked Nozomi turning to Ako who glared at her.

"Technically we're younger than you so I don't see a problem." replied Ashley.

"Yes but you've all been trained." countered Tsubomi.

"That's part of the reason you came, remember?" countered Ashley with a smile. "In any case Portland isn't exactly small so we're definetely gonna need some wheels."

"So you're saying..." began Diana.

"We're taking the cars." finished Ashley causing Diana to start jumping in joy before Ashley flicked her nose causing to hold it in pain. "Let's go." After getting on the Teleflashers they arrived where all the vehicles were. "Alright Nozomi, Urara, and Hikari ride with me. Komachi, Itsuki, and Tsubomi ride with Marie. Ako, Reika, and Inori ride with Lauren."

"So I ride alone?" asked Diana.

"Until we get there. Then you ride with them." replied Ashley getting into the red Mustang followed by Nozomi, Urara, and Hikari. Lauren got into a modified white Jaguar with Ako, Reika, and Inori while Marie got into a modified green Lamborghini with Komachi, Itsuki, and Tsubomi. Diana got into a black Camero.

"So how do we leave from here?" asked Itsuki.

"Everyone ready to transport?" asked Ashley as she started her engine as did the others.

"Ready." said Lauren.

"Same here." said Marie.

"Ready and waiting." said Diana.

"Alright people we're transporting in three." said Ashley. "Three, two, one..." she counted down just before there was a bright flash of light. Once it was gone they were in an empty street.

"Let's get going." said Ashley as she began driving followed by the others. "Alright remember that the cars have a com link system so what's said in one is heard in the others."

"Really?" asked Nozomi which was heard by everyone.

"Yes really." replied Diana as they made a turn. Once they entered a residential street Ashley pulled over followed by the others.

"How come we're stopping?" asked Urara.

"We're meeting them at one of their homes." replied Ashley.

"How far?" asked Itsuki.

"About a block from here." replied Ashley. "Just remember to stay quiet."

"How come?" asked Nozomi.

"Because they don't speak Japanese." replied Marie as they walked up to a house where they saw a car parked.

"Reika they're gonna react somewhat weirdly but remember that it's only because of the past." said Ashley.

"I understand." said Reika as they went up to the door before knocking on it. After they heard footsteps heading towards the door. The person who answered it was a somewhat scruffy looking man in a long sleeve dress shirt.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" asked the man.

"Yes. We're here to see Emma." replied Ashley.

"Emma." called out the man. At that a girl their age with straight short dark brown hair which was slightly spiked, green eyes, jeans, and a black Green Day t shirt walked towards the entrance. "I told you only four of your friends could sleep over."

"They're not here to sleep over." replied Emma.

"You haven't told him, have you?" asked Ashley.

"Told me what?" asked the man.

"Just come inside and we can explain." said Emma signaling in. After they went inside and went to the living room where they saw another man sitting on a couch.

"Who do we have here?" asked the second man.

"Let me get the others and I'll explain." said Emma. After she headed towards the hallway. Not long after she came back to the living room with four other girls. The first had short red hair and was wearing a plain black shirt. The second had short blond hair and wore a shorts with a pink short sleeve shirt. The third had long black hair, which was tied in a pony tail, beige shorts, and a blue tank top. The last one had mid length strawberry blond hair and wore khaki shorts with a yellow t shirt.

"Who are they?" asked Urara.

"They're the Pretty Cure team that resides here." replied Diana causing the two men to look towards them.

"Before we do anything I suppose introductions are in order." said Ashley.

"Alright." said Emma. "Ashley, Marie, Diana, and Lauren they are my Uncle Monroe and his friend Nick." she said looking to the first then the second man respectively.

"Nice to meet you." said Monroe.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Nick.

"Same here." said Ashley. "I'm Ashley. The three of them are Marie, Lauren, and Diana." she said looking to the other members of her own team. "The others are Hikari, Nozomi, Urara, Komachi, Itsuki, Tsubomi, Ako, Reika, and Inori." she said looking at each of them. "I'd like you to meet the rest of Emma's team. Clair, Susan, Vivian, and Megan." she said naming them in the order they had entered.

"Yorshiku onegai shimasu." said the group of nine Cures. It was then the five girls who were staying in that house and Monroe looked at Reika with somewhat odd expressions.

"In case you were wondering Reika's a Grimm." said Ashley.

"So you weren't kidding about there being a Grimm in among us." said Emma.

"So you know about all this stuff?" asked Monroe.

"We know more than you can imagine." replied Ashley.

"Look, Monroe..." began Emma before Ashley stood up suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Hunters." replied Ashley. "I'm counting nine Cardis."

"What are Cardis?" asked Monroe.

"What's going on?" asked Nozomi.

"There are Cardis near here." replied Diana as Ashley began to explain about the Cardis to Monroe and Nick. It was they heard a knock on the door.

"Here." said Ashley handing Nick a clip.

"Why are you carrying this?" asked Nick.

"Because I'm trying to make sure I don't get killed." replied Ashley as she went to the door with her hand gun drawn. After she opened it and aimed outside where she saw a Cardis standing with a letter. She looked at it aiming at it's head but the Cardis just knelt down holding the letter. Ashley loooked at it suspiciously and took the letter. Once she took the letter the Cardis disappeared leaving her with narrowed eyes.

"So it was just delivering a letter?" asked Nick.

"More than that." replied Ashley as she opened and unfolded the envelope. "Charming as always." she said.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"What is it?" asked Urara.

"It's a challenge." replied Ashley in both English and Japanese. "Looks like Sam wants to play."

"Who's Sam?" asked Komachi.

"Cure Bloody." replied Ashley.

"Hold on. Cure Bloody?" asked Monroe.

"Let me explain. You see..." began Emma and she began explaining to both Monroe and Nick about how she and her team became Pretty Cure, how long she'd been a Cure for, and when she'd been contacted by Ashley and her team.

"So you mean to tell me you've been transforming into something called a Pretty Cure and fighting these things called Cardivus Praecordia?" asked Monroe.

"Beyond that." replied Ashley. "She saved my ass once."

"It's too bad I got there kinda late." said Emma.

"So are your tranformations similar to a Wogé?" asked Monroe.

"No. Our transformations are a lot flashier. We also become a lot stronger and faster. Even than Wesen." replied Marie.

"So what does it say?" asked Lauren turning to Ashley who was reading the letter.

"Sam wants to meet me in some woods not far from here." replied Ashley turning to Nick. "Detective Burkhart I'd like you and Mr. Monroe to go with my team and the others to go to a lab somewhat far from here."

"How did you...?" began Nick.

"They can find just about any information on anyone." interupted Emma.

"By the way they kind of know everything about Cures so Shypret and Potpourri don't have to pretend to be toys." said Ashley. At that the two fairies then began floating around.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Potpourri pouting.

"Whoa. Those toys are alive?" asked Monroe.

"They're not toys." replied a voice. Both Monroe and Nick turned and then looked down where they saw a wolf pup.

"I'm sorry, but did Wolvan just talk?" asked Monroe.

"Wolvan is my fairy partner." replied Emma. "Most Pretty Cure have fairy partners who help them transform." she explained as Wolvan transformed into a small cell phone like device which looked like a wolf's head.

"Are we going?" asked Reika.

"Yeah." replied Ashley turning to Nick. "Here." she said handing him both her weapons and her extra clips.

"Why are you walking around with guns?" asked Nick.

"They've got devices which can cancel our transformations in order to give them an edge so we've added to our programming." replied Ashley.

"Programming?" asked both Nick and Monroe.

"Long story short my team and myself were created with the DNA of another team of heroes who protected planet and in order to defeat them. They programmed us with knowledge of a lot of things including combat, weapons expertise, and knowledge of things few people understand." explained Ashley. "Hoever before they had us go out to take them out they found us and freed us. Since then we've trained ourselves to peak physical condition as well as with most kinds of weapons known to mankind. This allows us to fight without the need of transforming."

"So what you're telling me is you're clones?" asked Nick.

"Indeed they are." said Reika surprising everyone.

"You can speak english?" asked Emma surprised.

"I know not how but for some reason having heard you speaking I suddenly began to understand." replied Reika.

"What's she saying?" asked Ako becoming irritated.

"I'll explain later." replied Ashley. "If I had to guess I'd say that Reika's ancestry is connected to Detective Burkhart's."

"So you're saying that one of her ancestors is related to one of Nick's?" asked Monroe.

"Exactly." replied Ashley.

"So I guess this makes us cousins or something." said Nick extending his hand to Reika who smiled and shook it.

"Perhaps. Cousin Nick." replied Reika.

"I hate to cut the family reunion short but I have a fight to go to and you've got a hostage situation to undo." said Ashley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hostage situation?" asked Nick.

"We'll explain on the way. For now let's just go." said Ashley. After the group stepped outside. "Let's transform now." she said holding out her wrist as did the Marie, Lauren, and Diana.

"Pretty Cure, Fire Heart!"

"Pretty Cure, Aerial Heart!"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Heart!"

"Pretty Cure, Shadow Heart!"

"Luminous, Shining Stream!"

"Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!"

"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!"

"Let's Play, Pretty Cure, Modulation!"

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!"

"Pretty Cure, Reveal the Myths!" All of them were covered by a blinding light which vanished after.

"The Legendary Freedom of the Winds, Cure Zephyr!"

"The Legendary Light of Life, Cure Lumen!"

"The Legendary Shadow Life, Cure Tenebrae!"

"The Shining Life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream!"

"The Effervescent Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint!"

"The Flower That Blooms Upon The Earth, Cure Blossom!"

"The Flower That Bathes In The Light Of The Sun, Cure Sunshine!"

"Strumming The Tune Of The Goddess, Cure Muse!"

"The Snow, Falling and Gathering. A Noble Heart, Cure Beauty!"

"The Cunning of the Fox, Cure Vulpes!" called out Susan now wearing a pink skirt, mid heeled pink boots, longer still blond hair that was tied two pony tails somewhat similar to Melody's, bright pink eyes, a sleeveless top, what looked like a scrunchie on her right arm, and wristbands on both hands.

"The Guardian of the Night, Cure Vesper!" called out Clair who now a similar outfit to Vulpes but in red, without the scrunchie thing on her upper arm. However she had fingerless gloves, a skirt similar to Black's but in blood red, matching hair which was longer, a top was similar to Vulpes but with very short sleeves which had frills on the edges and the front, and a tiara on the top of her head.

"The Dignity of the Wolf, Cure Lupus!" called out Emma now wearing an outfit similar to the one the other two had but with a violet vest, she had fingerless gloves but her nails were somewhat longer and sharper, her hair became dark violet, and instead of having boots she had shoes which had lines that resembled paws.

"The Unseen Roads Within Chaos, Cure Jaguar!" declared Vivian now in a navy blue version of Vulpes' outfit with shoes similar to Lupus' but resembling feline paws, three lines on both sides of the lower half of her face, yellow eyes, a bow replacing the scrunchie on her arm, navy blue hair, a second bow on the top of her head, and fingerless gloves which had heart shaped saphires on the back of both.

"The Union of the Hive, Cure Vespa!" called out Megan wearing an outfit almost exactly like Jaguar's but in yellow and including a hairband which replaced the second hair ribbon which had what looked like antonae.

"What are you doing?" asked Monroe.

"It's a Cure thing. For some reason when Cures transform they have an impulse to speak of what they represent and their Cure identities." replied Ardeo as she held out her wrist causing a device to appear in which she typed. "In their current forms call them Cures Zephyr, Lumen, Tenebrae, Shiny Luminous, Dream, Lemonade, Mint, Blossom, Sunshine, Muse, Beauty, Vulpes, Vesper, Lupus, Jaguar, Vespa, and I'm Ardeo." she said pointing to each Cure as she named them. "Personally I see it as somewhat of a waste of time unless you haven't faced the enemies you're about to fight." she said as the four cars stopped in front of them.

"Did someone drive them here?" asked Dream.

"Who are they?" asked Monroe.

"Those are our vehicles. It's how we got here." replied Ardeo turning to the Japanese Cures. "All of you focus your Lyncores on me." The group nodded and all began concentrating. "Alright here's the plan. Mythos you go in with Tenebrae. The coordinates of where they're holding the hostages are programmed in. Zephyr try to stay at a distance of about five hundred to six fifty feet."

"Hold on. She can shoot from that distance?" asked Monroe.

"Given the right weapon and round I can fire a shot from anywhere up to ten miles and hit it dead center." replied Zephyr.

"In any case Zephyr will be covering you. Everyone else goes in and splits up to try to find the hostages. If I know Sarah she'll have them split them into groups. Split into three groups. One led by Tenebrae, one by Mr Monroe, and one by Lupus to make sure you don't miss any."

"So you have experience with this kind of thing?" asked Nick.

"Probably more than I should." replied Ardeo.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Monroe.

"I have a challenge." replied Ardeo. "I'll try to keep Bloody from interfering in the rescue."

"I'm going with you." said Lemonade. (In case it's unclear the Lyncores can connect and that's what they did allowing the Japanese Cures to understand everything Ardeo was saying. In other words they Japanese Cures can understand the Elemental Pretty Cure while they speak english.)

"No. You're not." said Ardeo.

"Yes she is." said Zephyr.

"What are you...?" began Ardeo.

"You know as well as we do that Sam's probably not alone and she can handle whoever or whatever Sarah has with her while you handle her." interupted Zephyr with a stern look. Ardeo was gonna argue but then sighed.

"Fine." said Ardeo turning to Lemonade. "Just be careful." Lemonade smiled and nodded. "Unleash the Beast!" she called out causing her form to change into something similar to what she'd used earlier except that now she had an orange object on the back of her gloves, her top now looked like something out of a kung fu movie, and her boots looked more like slipper shoes. "Detective I leave Blaze in your care."

"Blaze?" asked Nick.

"My car." replied Ardeo pointing at her car. "Also don't press any of the buttons around the car unless the navigation system detects danger and even then whatever it suggests."

"Do you have a license?" asked Nick.

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Ardeo.

"She's right Nick." said Monroe.

"Fine but we'll have a talk when this is over." said Nick.

"Alright." said Ardeo. "In any case split into three teams and make sure to have Sunshine in one, Luminous in another, and Mint in the last"

"Why?" asked Monroe.

"They're each able to create barriers which will be great in case they attack while we try to get them out." replied Lumen.

"Also make sure to have one team search around for any clue as to what they might be doing here." instructed Ardeo.

"Roger." said Zephyr, Lumen, and Tenebrae.

"Mr Monroe I'd like you to ride with Zephyr since she'll get off before arrival in order for you to drive." said Ardeo.

"Alright." said Monroe. "And can you stop calling me Mr. I'm not that old."

"Forgive me. It was merely out of respect." replied Ardeo. "In any case everyone get going."

"What about you?" asked Nick. Instead of answering Ardeo bent back which, to the surprise of most of the others, caused a large pair of wings to extend from it.

"How did you do that?" asked Monroe.

"I'll explain later. Let's just do this thing." replied Ardeo not wanting to give any more explainations. "Hope you're ready." she told Lemonade who nodded. Then Ardeo turned her and placed her arms around Lemonade's waist. "Alright hope you're not afraid of heights." she said as not noticing Lemonade's reaction before taking flight.

"Do you think she'll...?" began Lumen.

"Ah who the hell knows. You know how she is." replied Tenebrae. "Alright, let's go." At that they all went into the cars with Zephyr driving ahead.

"How far are we going?" asked Lemonade as they flew over some woods.

"Not much farther." replied Ardeo. "And sorry about picking you up like this but it was either this or on my back and it makes it harder to fly with someone on my back."

"It's fine." said Lemonade. "But I also wanted to thank you for allowing me into your mind."

"Just remember that you can't tell anyone about what you saw." replied Ardeo. "I have to admit though your acting really is something else. Especially since you were able to fool your team."

"My dream is to become an actress but I think it really helped that you made my eyes glow." said Lemonade. "So do you have a dream?"

"No." replied Ardeo. "Right now all I have is a mission to protect the world I began to love just a little over a year ago and odds are I'll be dead when this whole thing is over."

"What do you mean?" asked Lemonade with a quiver in her voice.

"I'll explain it all to you and the others another time." replied Ardeo. "For now I'll only say that sometimes one has to give their life in order to give everyone else a chance to keep going." Hearing Ardeo speak this way and in a tone which held a level of sadness to it Lemonade couldn't help but worry.

"You will explain what you're talking about, right?" asked Lemonade.

"Not right now but when we feel it's the right time." replied Ardeo.

"Do you promise?" asked Lemonade.

"You have my word." replied Ardeo as she began to descend. Once they landed Ardeo released Lemonade and retracted her wings. "I'm here!"

"Of course you are." said a voice. It was then they saw a girl step out from behind a tree. "It's been a long time Ashley."

"Maybe not long enough Sam." replied Ardeo as Sarah stepped out into the light revealing her to have short blond hair a style similar to Michiru's, but shorter from behind, and wearing white jeans, a sleeveless top, wristbands, and a silver necklace with a dark red gem in it.

"Were you so scared you brought someone with you?" asked Sam.

"Like you came alone." countered Ardeo.

"Got me there." said Sam as a girl stepped out from behind another tree wearing a cloak. "I'd like you to meet Tamara. One of the new Cures created by our master."

"If you recall I left with my team." said Ardeo.

"You didn't leave. You betrayed us. You betrayed ME!" yelled out Sam.

"I saw the truth of what they wanted to do and didn't want to destroy lives. I've even asked you to join us several times." yelled back Ardeo. "We're free to do and think. What do you have?"

"Well right now orders to capture you." replied Sam as the girl next to her looked to the side before grabbing her cloak from her shoulder and pulling it off revealing her with black hair in pig tails wearing black pants, a loose shirt, and a black studded choker which had a white gem hanging in what looked like two silver snakes that spirals off the choker and bit the gem in place.

"Lemonade I want you to handle the new girl while I take care of Sam." said Ardeo.

"I understand." said Lemonade.

"Are you ready for your first real fight?" asked Sam placing her hand on the gem she wore as did Tamara.

"I am." said Tamara.

"Blood Knight Pretty Cure!" called out Sam.

"Darkwing Ascension!" called out Tamara. After a brief flash of light the two were revealed.

"The dark knight with bloodied blade, Cure Bloody!" called out Sam who now wore a blood red outfit consisting of a knee length skirt, a sleeveless top with frills where the sleeves, arm bands that went just below her elbows, armored shin guards, a shoulder guard on her right shoulder which had three spikes on it, what looked like a scarf around her neck, and what looked like a metal line at her eyebrows.

"The Ancient Wisdom, Cure Raven!" called out Tamara now wearing a black frillied skirt, a gothic lolita top with a ribbon around her neck, black and silver arm guards, ribbons around her pig tails, knee high boots with several straps, and a silver bracelet that dangled off her left wrist.

"Be ready for anything." said Ardeo.

"Right." said Lemonade.

"Let's go newbie." said Bloody.

"Understood." said Raven as the two charged at the same time Ardeo and Lemonade did.

Over with the others Zephyr had gotten off several yards from the building and had gone up into a tree. The others had gone ahead but stopped a few yards away in order to sneak in. Currently they were hiding in some bushes.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Monroe. Tenebrae then pointed to the entrance where there were two Cardis standing guard.

"Zephyr." said Lumen placing a finger on her ear.

"Got it." said Zephyr over the come link. Right then they saw one of the Cardis move its head back before it exploded in a flash of light followed by the second. "Did I get them?"

"You just shot them." replied Lumen.

"Yeah but I had my eyes closed." replied Zephyr.

"Show off." said Lumen with a smirk. "Alright let's go." she said as they approached the door.

"So how are we splitting up?" asked Lupus.

"I suggest having Luminous, Pine, Jaguar, Dream, Detective Burkhart, and Beauty in one team. Blossom, Sunshine, Vulpes, Tenebrae, and Monroe in the second and Lumen, Lupus, Vesper, Vespa, Mint, and me in the last." said Muse causing everyone to look at her. "It's not that hard to learn English."

"In any case it sounds like a good division." said Lumen.

"So what team should should go look around the place?" asked Tenebrae.

"I suggest our group." said Beauty. "Since we have a detective we may be able to find something and with Lumen and Tenebrae on the other groups you will have less trouble sneaking any hostages out."

"Girl's got a point." said Tenebrae.

"Then we're agreed." said Nick. The group walked further in where they saw a number of doors. Each group headed for one and they began searching.

Over with Ardeo and Lemonade

Ardeo and Bloody were fighting in the air while Lemonade faced Raven on the ground. However as they fought Raven began to push Lemonade back until she deflected an attack.

"Why do you fight for them?" asked Lemonade.

"I fight to fight and that's all there is to it." replied Raven before the two charged at each other. Upon getting close Lemonade tried to dropkick while Raven forward flipped into a dropkick which threw the two back. "You're not bad."

"Same to you." replied Lemonade.

"Although I suppose it's about time to stop holding back." said Raven holding out her wrist revealing her bracelet to Lemonade who became confused. Then the bracelet began to reform becoming a rapier in her hand.

"Uh..." said Lemonade shocked before Raven charged and began trying to slash at her which in turn forced Lemonade to dodge. Ardeo was matching Bloody blow for blow until she noticed Lemonade was in trouble. Bloody saw an opening and tried to punch Ardeo who caught her strike and then spun her before throwing her back. It was then she placed her finger on her ear.

"Phoenrae transport prototype EXE-510413." said Ardeo.

"Are you sure? It's not ready." asked Phoenrae's voice.

"Just do it." said Ardeo. At that what looked like a sword handle that had what appeared to be turbines on the sides to materialized in her hand. Then she focused some energy into it causing the turbines to spin which caused a red blade to extend from the handle. "Lemonade, catch!" Lemonade looked up and saw Ardeo throw the weapon towards her. Seeing it she dodged a slash from Raven before jumping and catching the weapon. "Now focus some energy into it!" Lemonade nodded and did as she was told which caused the blade to become yellow. Raven saw this and jumped towards her. However when she began slashing this time Lemonade began countering slash for slash.

"So you babysit for a Cure?" asked Bloody.

"She's more than capable of holding her own." replied Ardeo.

"Then focus on yourself!" yelled out Bloody as red blades ripper out onto her hands forming claws. After she began trying to slash at Ardeo who dodged. Then when Bloody lunged Ardeo caught her hand.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw each other." said Ardeo.

"Really? A Star Wars reference?" asked Bloody.

"Oh? And how would you know?" asked Ardeo with a smirk.

"Well I..." began Bloody flustered which caused Ardeo to laugh silently. Noticing this Bloody got pissed off and used the blood on her can fly around her before it became several needles which she launched at Ardeo.

"Honor Guard!" called out Ardeo forming a barrier in front of her just seconds before the needles hit her causing the to bounce back. "And I thought I was supposed to be the hot head." she said as she held out her hand with her palm aimed at Bloody. "Blast Fire!" she called out firing a large fire ball at Bloody who made a blood shield in front of her which was cracked by the impact.

"Not bad." said Bloody with a dark smile. "Now let's see you handle this!" she yelled out as that blood began to form an armor around her body along with more which poured out of her arms and legs.

"Guess this is game on for real." said Ardeo.

"Do you need me?" asked Phoenrae over the com link.

"No. When she uses that form she's way more dangerous and I won't risk your safety." replied Ardeo. At that Bloody flew straight at her which caused Ardeo to block with her arms crossed. However the strength behind her attack which threw Ardeo back. "Fire of my soul unleash the truth. The darkness within storms through the chaos, Shifting light shines eternal, now unleash the flame onto the skies!" she chanted as her body began glowing. "Pyrokinetic Charge!" she called out as the glow around her body became an aura. At that the two began fighting at high speed with both Ardeo and Lemonade unaware that there was someone standing on a tree branch observing their fights.

With Group 1: Luminous, Pine, Jaguar, Dream, Nick, and Beauty

"Where should we start?" asked Nick as they walked.

"Hold on a moment." said Beauty going up to a small computer pad on a wall. Then she held out her hand causing a device to appear in her hand. Then she pulled out a piece of metal from the wall before pulling out some wires.

"What are you doing?" asked Pine with curiosity as Jaguar looked around to make sure there were no enemies near.

"The electrical wiring in this building should run everywhere so theoretically I may be able to redirect the current into the EldeX we were provided in order to locate everything here." replied Beauty.

"Although true can you be certain it won't alert them of what you're trying to do?" asked Luminous surprising both Pine and Beauty who had known her to be naive.

"I have no way of knowing but it's better than walking blind." replied Beauty.

"That's true." said Luminous as Beauty crossed some wires before opening a side of her EldeX and connecting them to it.

"When did you get so smart?" asked Pine.

"I guess it's because of our time with them." replied Luminous. "So is it working?"

"I have accessed the security cameras but there are many of them so it will take some time." replied Beauty.

"We may not have a lot of time." said Jaguar noticing three Cardis were walking by before they turned and walked towards them. At that Luminous held out her hand causing a hand gun to appear.

"How did you do that?" asked Dream.

"Focus on the weapon you wanna use." replied Luminous. Dream and Pine held out their hands with her eyes closed which caused one to appear in each of their hands.

With Group 2: Monroe, Blossom, Sunshine, Vulpes, Mint, and Tenebrae

"So where are we going?" asked Vulpes.

"I've picked up a scent. Human." replied Monroe as they walked.

"Hang on." said Tenebrae going a few steps ahead. "Six Cardis up ahead."

"What do we do?" asked Blossom.

"For now stay close to me." replied Tenebrae. Once the group got a bit closer to her she held her hand up above herself causinga dark mist to fall on them. Once it vanished they all had a black aura around them.

"What just happened?" asked Monroe.

"Dark Shroud." replied Tenebrae. "Because the Cardis are mostly made of darkness I can detect them with no problem and I can cover myself along with around a black aura which makes them think we're like them."

"How long does it last for?" asked Monroe.

"Long enough. As long as I focus it'll remain." replied Tenebrae.

"Let's keep going." said Monroe.

"Can you hear me?" asked Beauty over the Com Link. "I've found something. It appears there is more to the place than we originally thought."

"How many more?" asked Lumen also over the Com Link.

"There appears to be several other floors under us. Most of them seem to be empty. Most except the floor directly below us, a floor two below that one, and one just below that which is heavily guarded." replied Beauty.

"Alright then we'll head to the first floor. Lumen take your group to the next occupied floor." said Tenebrae.

"Alright." said Lumen.

"Let's go." said Tenebrae.

With Group 3: Lumen, Lupus, Vesper, Muse, and Vespa

"Where are we going?" asked Lupus.

"Three floors down." replied Lumen as they walked until she stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Lupus.

"Here's why." replied Lumen placing a hand on a steel wall. Then her hand began glowing causing the steel her hand was touching melted. Then she began making a circle in order to make the hole bigger. "I found a vent."

"How did you do that?" asked Vespa.

"I control light in both senses of the word so I can focus light into my body and photon energy can melt or burn just about anything." replied Lumen. "Now let's go." she said jumping in. The others looked at each other before following. The drop was longer than they expected until each was pulled out on the way down.

"Is this where we needed to go?" asked Lupus.

"Yeah. Three floors down." replied Lumen. "Can you smell anything?"

"A few people. Nine of them." replied Lupus. "Three men, two women, and four children."

"How can you tell with such detail?" asked Muse.

"As a Blutbad my sense of smell is sharp but as a Cure it's strong enough to the point that I can almost see by smell." replied Lupus.

"Then let's go." said Vespa turning to Lupus. "Where to?"

"This way." replied Lupus taking the lead. However it was then Lumen turned around as she noticed some Cardis had noticed them and were heading towards them.

"All of you keep going. I'll buy you time." said Lumen as the Cardis ran towards her.

"Are you sure?" asked Muse.

"Just go." said Lumen before she charged at the Cardis.

Back with Group 1

"I think I found the elevator shaft." said Luminous as she felt a wall.

"How do you know?" asked Nick.

"This part of the wall is made of a hollow metal of some kind." replied Luminous.

"Allow me." said Beauty placing a hand on the wall. Then it began to freeze. Once it was frozen Beauty punched and shattered it and revealing a long shaft. "No cables."

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." said Jaguar.

"Detective Burkhart isn't a Cure so for him to stop on the way down without something to hold on to would be dangerous." said Luminous.

"I can take care of that." said Beauty. "Detective can you handle the cold?"

"Like snow?" asked Nick.

"More like ice." replied Beauty before jumping in. Once she passed the third floor she formed ice claws around both her arms in order to stop herself before kicking the claw that held onto the elevator door leaving the opening. Unfortunately the noise she made was noticed by a Cardis which tried to attack her. Beauty noticed and flipped it into the shaft before forming a large ice slide. "You may proceed." she called up. At that the others jumped were stopped by Beauty's slide which was extremely cold.

"So now what?" asked Jaguar.

"We look around." replied Nick.

Back with Group 2

The group had just gotten to the first floor below and were looking around.

"Any idea where to look?" asked Vulpus."This way." replied Monroe leading them through the hall before suddenly stopping.

"What's wrong?_"_ asked Vulpes.

"There's something weird." replied Monroe.

"Look out!" called Tenebrae pulling Monroe back just a something similar to a Cardis but in white armor landed where Monroe had been standing.

"What the hell is that?" asked Monroe.

"No idea." replied Tenebrae looking back where she noticed another appeared behind them. "Alright. New plan. You all go ahead and I'll take care of these things." she said.

"We can't just..." began Blossom.

"Just go!" yelled Tenebrae before jumping onto the armored creature in front of them and throwing it into the other one. At that the group took off leaving Tenebrae with the two creatures. "Two on one. Seems little unfair. For you." she said with a smirk.

The others kept going until Monroe stopped them as he sniffed the air.

"They're here. Behind this door." said Monroe noticing the door had no knob. "Great. So how do we get in?"

"Allow me." said Vulpes as her hands began glowing. "Pretty Cure, Fox Claw!" she called out as her nails extended and began glowing. Then she slashed the door twice causing it to fall apart.

"Please. Don't hurt us." said a man's voice as they stepped in.

"Don't worry. We're here to rescue you." said Vulpes as Blossom hit a button that caused the lights to come on revealing nine other men. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're all okay but you need to help our families. They were taken a few floors down." replied another man.

"Don't worry. There's a team heading down down get them." said Monroe.

"So who sent a group of teenage girl and a man to get us?" asked another man.

"Do you really wanna question that right now?" asked Vulpes.

"Girl's got a point." said another man.

"Alright so any idea how to get out?" asked Monroe.

"They brought us through a tunnel." replied another man.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lead the way." said Monroe. At that those who had been captured walked out of the room and began leading them. On the way they were spotted by a group of eight Cardis.

"Keep going. We'll handle them." said Sunshine as she and Blossom jumped ahead with their hands glowing which threw the Cardis back. After the group kept going with Sunshine and Blossom following from behind.

With Group 3

"Got anything?" Vespa asked Lupus.

"I got the scent of several people together but it's kinda faint." replied Lupus before she covered her nose. "And I think one of them wears way too much perfume." she added as she kept leading them before stopped in front of what looked like an steel wall. "This is as far as the scent goes."

"So they're behind the wall?" asked Vesper.

"I don't believe this is a wall." replied Mint.

"I've got this." said Lumen as she began glowing and stepped back. "Everyone get behind me." The group nodded and did as she said. "Call to the beast inside. Let's go Bengal Tiger!" she called out holding her hands in front of her causing an aura tiger to jump in front of her and knock down the wall.

"Please don't hurt us." said a woman's voice.

"Calm down. We're here to save you." said Vespa as Lumen held out her hand in order to create a ball of light allowing them to see the seven women and ten children. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine but our husbands..." began one of the women.

"Don't worry. We've got a team who's getting them." said Muse.

"We're being rescued by girls?" asked a boy.

"Keep it up and we'll leave you here." said Muse with a glare.

"I'll be good." said the boy.

"Alright then let's go." said Lupus as they got out of the room.

"Do you remember the way you were brought?" asked Vespa.

"Some kind of passage or tunnel." replied a woman.

"Then lead the way." said Vespa. At that they got out and ran following the lead of the group of women. "Mint watch the rear." Mint nodded and went to the back. Up ahead they saw some Cardis who were standing together. "I got them." she said going up ahead. "Pretty Cure, Hornet Storm!" she called out making several lights appear around her which were fired at the Cardis throwing them back.

"Pretty Cure, Sparkling Shower!" called out Muse launching several bubbles which trapped the Cardis. Once they got passed them they found stopped at a wall.

"It's behind here." said the first woman.

"Pretty Cure, Hunter Claw!" called out Lupus as her nails grew and she slashed the wall several times causing it to fall apart. After they headed up meeting up with the second group.

Group 1

"Something's wrong here." said Nick as Luminous looked around until she found what looked like a computer console and began typing.

"Did you find something?" asked Pine.

"Something about a place where people are trained in something called Pai Schwa." replied Luminous as she kept looking through the information on screen.

"I think I found something." said Jaguar noticing a large door with a number pad on the side. Figuring it wouldn't be hard to open it she ripped it off and examined the cable. "I think if I..." she said to herself taking two of the cables. Luminous was still looking through when she saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Don't open that door!" called out Luminous as Jaguar crossed two cables causing the door to begin opening. "Oh dear."

Back with Ardeo vs Bloody and Lemonade vs Raven

"You're not bad for an amateur." said Raven as she clashed blades with Lemonade.

"I've been doing this for a few years." countered Lemonade.

"Maybe but you've never actually trained have you?" asked Raven as she jumped back. "I can tell because you swing that thing like a baseball bat."

"I may not have your experience but I will not lose." said Lemonade.

"Why do you fight?" asked Raven catching Lemonade off guard.

"Why do I fight?" repeated Lemonade. Raven nodded. "I fight because I want to protect everyone who's precious to me. Not just my friends or my family but the other Cures along with their friends and families as well as everyone else in this world. I want to make sure that everyone has a chance to become happy."

"You wish for people you don't know to be happy?" asked Raven. "It makes no sense."

"Maybe it doesn't but it's what I've chosen to do with my life." replied Lemonade. "Before I met dream and the others I was always on my own trying to prepare for anything that could help me reach my goal. I felt like I was alone and I know there are people who do so as well. However that doesn't mean conquering the world is the answer. To oppress people and keep them from being themselves isn't just wrong. It's horrible."

"What we seek is peace." said Raven.

"But at what cost?" asked Lemonade. "Do...do you have friends?"

"Friends?" asked Raven.

"That's right. Friends. People who you can laugh with. Share your dreams. People who help you up when your down." replied Lemonade. Raven lowered her weapon and looked down with a vacant look in her eyes. Noticing this Lemonade lowered her weapon as well until Raven raised her weapon again and charged at Lemonade who raised her weapon and blocked the impact. At that Raven got closer to Lemonade and whispered something to her. Lemonade's eyes widened and she whispered back while trying to push Raven back who replied to Lemonade's whisper. Then the two jumped back and charged at each other again.

Above them Ardeo and Bloody were exchanging blows with Ardeo taking most of the damage.

"You've gone soft." said Bloody.

"Or maybe I'm just holding back." countered Ardeo.

"Really. Then try this." said Bloody as some of the blood that formed her armor came off and became a whip which she swung at Ardeo forcing her to dodge. However it was then Bloody smiled. "Looks like another of the new blood tagged along." she said looking down. Ardeo became confused and looked down as well where she saw another Cure who wore mostly white with some gold stepping out from some trees.

"Who's that?" asked Ardeo.

"Her name's Millie or Cure Arsenal." replied Bloody.

"Cure Arsenal?" asked Ardeo.

"That's right. She's able to make any number of weapons at any given time and even launch them." replied Bloody before she moved her whip and caught Ardeo who began struggling to get free. "Not gonna happen Daisy." she said. After she looked down and saw Lemonade slash Raven, which she blocked, into some trees. At that Arsenal raised her hand causing several swords to appear above her. Ardeo saw this with widened eyes. Lemonade turned and saw as Arsenal smiled at her. Ardeo became angry which caused some of her energy to surge catching Bloody's attention as the blood whip shattered. "No way." she said in shock as Ardeo flew straight down as fast as she could. At the same time Arsenal moved her hand in front of her causing the blades she had summoned to fly at Lemonade who raised her own weapon. Seconds after all she saw was blood fly. Slowly she regained her composure becoming shocked at the sight in front of her. Ardeo had gotten in front of her and was skewered by several blades which were through her torso, arms, and legs.

"A-Are you okay?" asked Ardeo as blood poured from the wounds.

"I'm fine." replied Lemonade.

"Good." said Ardeo before collapsing sideways.

"Ardeo!" called out Lemonade. "Why did you do it?" she asked as her tears began to form in her eyes.

"You have more people waiting for you than I do." replied Ardeo. "Besides, I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to any of you." she said as blood came out of her mouth before she coughed up more. As she spoke Bloody landed.

"I guess I'll have to finish you off." she said.

"Call to the beast inside, bring the tiger!" called out a voice as a red aura tiger jumped in front of her and slashed her back.

"Who's there?!" she called out. It was then she saw a man in a cloak walk up to Lemonade and Ardeo who was starting to black out.

"Are you okay?" asked the man.

"I'm fine but Ardeo is..." began Lemonade as she cried more.

"Calm down. Ashley will be fine." replied the man.

"How do you know who she is?" asked Lemonade.

"I was her Pai Schwa master." he replied taking a small red sphere out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Bloody who got up. Instead of replying the man held up Ardeo's wrist and pressed the eye on her device causing it to open. Then he inserted the sphere before closing it.

"You've really changed kid. You deserve this." he said as Ardeo's transformation device began glowing along with the rest of her. After there was a bright flash which forced all of them to cover their eyes. Once the flash was gone Ardeo was standing with the weapons still sticking out of her. Then an aura formed around her which shattered the weapon reverting them into energy. Lemonade turned to thank the man but he was gone.

"Bad move." said Ardeo as her body began glowing. "Pretty Cure, Fire Spark!" she called out causing her to glow brightly once more. Once the glow was gone they saw her appearance had changed. Her skirt had become a bit longer, her sleeves were a bit longer, she had a red bow on her chest, her arm guards became smaller, her boots became armored, she had shoulder guards similar to Bloom's minus the petals around, her hair had become a few inches longer going past half ways to her waist, and her eyes were now two different colors. Her left eye was red while her right eye had become golden. "The Eternal Flame of Rebirth, Cure Inferno!" she called out.

"Cure Inferno?" asked Lemonade in shock.

"That won't matter." said Bloody as Arsenal formed several more blades above her which she then launched. However Cure Inferno held her hand up and when the blades got close enough they began exploding much to the shock of the two enemy Cures.

"I'd highly recommend you get out of here before I lose my temper." said Inferno as her eyes began glowing.

"Fine. It's not like it matters anyway. Your friends have already fallen right into our trap." said Bloody.

"What trap?" asked Inferno.

"You'll fine out soon enough." replied Bloody as she and Arsenal vanished.

"Are you alright?" asked Inferno noticing Lemonade was staring at her.

"Uh yes. I'm sorry. It's just that..." began Lemonade.

"There's no time." interupted Inferno as she placed a hand on her ear. "Blazcycle, transport."

"Roger." replied Phoenrae. Right then a motorcycle appeared in front of them. After Inferno got on followed by Lemonade. After she took off."Shouldn't we wear helmets?" asked Lemonade.

"Are you kidding? We can get smashed through walls and get up like nothing so a motorcycle crash is nothing." replied Inferno as she made a turn. On the way they felt a tremor. "We'd better speed up."

Back with the other group

The Cures were runnng with the hostages outside when they felt the tremors.

"We'd better move faster. It feels like this place is gonna come down." said Dream.

"What did she say?" asked Monroe.

"She said the place is coming down!" said Lumen as they got closer to the base part of the buildling. Once they got there they saw the building was sealed. "Photon Charge!" she called out as she began glowing and ran into the wall which blew a hole into it allowing everyone to get out through it.

"Everyone make out in one piece?" asked Tenebrae.

"Where's Nick and the others?" asked Lupus as they saw the building began collapsing. As the building collapsed it caused a large dust cloud through which they saw the first group jump out with Beauty holding onto Nick's wrist. After they landed with the others with Nick being embarrassed at being caught by Beauty.

"What's going on?" asked Muse.

"Jaguar opened the door and activated a project they were working on." replied Luminous.

"So what are we dealing with?" asked Tenebrae.

"Right now we need to get them out of here first." said Beauty looking at the hostages. "Detective Burkhart can you get them out of here?"

"Yeah but what are you gonna do?" asked Nick as they saw a monster much larger than just about any other they've ever faced.

"We're gonna do what we do best. Fight." replied Lumen. "Get them as far as you can from here. This is gonna get loud."

"Emma, just be careful." Monroe told his niece. Lupus looked at Monroe and then smiled.

"I'll be fine. Just help them get out of here." said Lupus as they saw the creature step into some moonlight revealing it looked like a bipedal hybrid of a ram, a moth, and some kind of lizard.

"So. Anyone got a plan?" asked Vespa.

"All we can do now is fight." said Zephyr and landed in front of them.

"You left your post." said Tenebrae.

"Well a sniper rifle isn't gonna help against something like that." she said as the monster turned to them. It was then it tried to punch them forcing them to jump back.

"Blossom Shower!"

"Sunshine Flash!"

"Healing Prayer!"

"Tornado Shred!" called out Zephyr as a twist shot out from her hand.

"Photon Array!" called out Lumen as several beams of light formed around her and fired. All the attacks hit but had no effect and caused an explosion.

"Looks like you got it." said Vespa.

"Think again." said Lumen as they saw the creature turn towards them through the smoke.

"You're not gonna be able to destroy it." said a voice. The Cures turned and saw Bloody standing on a tree.

"Sam." said Tenebrae with her eyes narrowed. "Where's Ashley?"

"She's on her way here." replied Bloody with a bored expression. "But even with her help you won't be able to destroy that thing."

"Did you just come here to taunt us?" asked Lumen.

"No. I came to watch it destroy you." replied Bloody reverting to Sam.

"So anyone got a plan?" asked Vespa.

"If I may. I suggest that we focus all of out attacks on one point in its body." said Beauty.

"Worth a shot." said Lupus turning to her team who nodded. "Wolf ripper!" she called out creating ten large spikes which she launched.

"Fox Blaze!" called out Vulpes making several pink flames around herself which she launched.

"PsyClaw!" called out Jaguar launching five energy slashes.

"Sonic Shriek!" called out Vesper releasing a sonic blast out of her mouth.

"Thousand Sting!" called out Vespa creating several energy needles above her which were launched.

"Pink Forte Wave!"

"Gold Forte Burst!"

"Emerald Saucer!"

"Healing Prayer...Fresh!"

"Beauty Blizzard...Arrow!"

"Shining Cannon!" called out Lumen firing a large blast of light out of both hands.

"Dark Blast!" called out Tenebrae firing a large blast of dark energy our of both hands.

"Tempest Shred!" called out Zephy launching a tornado both hands. All the attacks combined within the tornado and exploded at the center of its head.

"Did we do it?" asked Blossom still holding her tact.

"I'd have to say probably not." replied Zephyr.

"So what do we do now?" asked Vespa.

"Keep it busy until back up arrives." replied Lumen. Right then they saw the hold its head as if it were in pain.

"What happened?" asked Pine as Vesper held her ears. The group then heard an engine and turned to see Blaze with what looked several open circular holes. Then they all closed and the group heard a motorcycle approaching which caused them to look around.

"Where is that coming from?" asked Lupus.

"Up there!" called out Tenebrae pointing at the creature's head. After they saw something land on its head and then jump off.

"Hold on to me!" called out another voice. Then they saw a large pair of wings form causing what fell to slow down until landing in front of everyone revealing the motorcycle, Lemonade, and someone else who none of them recognized at first.

"You alright Urara?" asked Inferno as the group ran up to them.

"Ardeo?" asked Lumen surprised.

"It's Cure Inferno now but I'm still not entirely sure how." replied Inferno. "That's not important thoughl. What the hell is that?"

"It's a hybrid that was made to withstand any kind of Cure attack both physical and non physical." explained Luminous.

"I see." said Inferno.

"You have a plan?" asked Zephyr.

"Kinda." replied Inferno turning to Luminous. "Think you can boost Lemonade's energy?"

"Yes but what for?" asked Luminous.

"Just trust me." said Inferno. "Here's the plan. Luminous and Lumen boost Lemonade's energy. Then Lemonade chains that thing back. After launchest herself along with me but releases me just before hitting that thing's chest. I'll take it from there."

"Royal Amplifier." said Luminous placing a hand on Lemonade.

"Celestial Light." said Lumen doing the same. At that Lemonade began to glow as the creature raised its fists. Once she had all the energy she could handle Lemonade ran behind it and launched her chains taking hold of each of its arms forcing it to show its chest.

"Pretty Cure, Shooting Star!" called out Dream as she launched herself and Inferno, who was holding onto her, to the center of the creature's chest before releasing her as Inferno's body began to vibrate rapidly. Dream watched Inferno seemingly phased straight into its chest. "What did she do?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea." replied Lumen.

"What did she say?" asked Vesper.

"She asked what Ardeo did." replied Tenebrae.

"So what did she do?" asked Lupus.

"She made her molecules vibrate fast enough to go into it." replied Luminous in shock.

"So what's she doing?" asked Muse. Lumen was about to say something when they saw the creature began to shake before it dissolved into dark energy which caused Lemonade chains to disappear and Inferno to fall in the position she'd jumped into it in.

"What did you do to it?" asked Pine.

"I got to its core and made it vibrate until it destabilized and fell apart." replied Inferno. "Let's go to where the others are."

"Hey. Are you okay?" asked Monroe as he, Nick, and the hostages ran up to them.

"We're fine." said Lupus.

"Excuse me." said one of the women causing them to turn. "We all wanted to say thank you for saving us."

"It was nothing but I'm afraid we can't let you remember." replied Lumen raising her hand which caused a bright flash of light. The hostages now had a blank look in their eyes.

"What did you just do to them?" asked Nick.

"Erased their memories of everything that happened." replied Lumen. "We can't allow this to get into the news or anything like it."

"In any case we need to get going so we'll leave the rest to you." said Inferno.

"Hey wait." said Nick before the four Elemental Cures and the Japanese Cures vanished as did the vehicles. "Great." he sighed as the remaining Cures reverted to normal.

Back on the Arc

The whole team arrived in the transport center.

"How was the mission?" asked Sylvia.

"Well that's gotta be one of the more eventful mission we've ever been in." said Tenebrae turning. "Isn't that right?" she turned to ask Inferno but became surprised when she heard someone hit the floor. They looked down and saw Ashley on the ground breathing heavily with several wounds which had some blood pouring out of them.

"What the hell happened?!" asked Sylvia.

"I don't know. She seemed fine when we left." replied Tenebrae as they all reverted to their civilian forms.

"Let's just get her to the medical bay first and then we can discuss what happened." said Lauren as Diana got Ashley over her shoulder. After the three left.

"For now go to the simulation room. If I know Nataly she'll be in the middle of something with them there." said Marie.

"What about you?" asked Itsuki.

"I'll go check on Ashley." replied Marie.

"I want to come too." said Urara causing them to turn. "She got hurt because she saved me."

"Alright." said Marie.

"Nozomi-san please tell the others..." began Urara.

"I will. Just go." interupted Nozomi placing a hand on Urara's shoulder. Urara nodded and went with Marie. The two arrived in the medical bay where they saw Ashley in a bed with several bandages and an oxygen mask. Seeing this Urara's eyes widened.

"How is she?" asked Marie.

"Well of the wounds she took one pierced one of her lungs which is why we used an oxygen mask. Other than that it looks like she'll be okay. Urara was still in shock which didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Lauren placing a hand on Urara's shoulder which caused her to snap to reality and tears to fall from her eyes.

"It was my fault." said Urara. "If I'd just..."

"Cut it out." said Diana sternly. "Listen. Ashley's a leader, a Cure, and a warrior so for her to do this isn't uncommon. It's understandable that you feel bad and maybe powerless because of what happened but blaming yourself isn't gonna help anything."

"Diana's right." said Lauren as she took something out of Ashley's pants which were on a chair and handed it to Urara who saw it was a card. "Go to her room and bring her MP3 player. It should be on her dresser." Urara nodded and left.

"So what happened?" asked Kara as she entered.

"Sam had two other new Cures with her. A Cure Raven and Cure Arsenal." said Ashley slowly. "Arsenal made a bunch of swords out of nowhere and had them fly to her and since she wasn't gonna be able to block them so I jumped in."

"Her chains couldn't have protected her?" asked Kara.

"I honestly doubt it. Some of those blades went through the armor I wore on my forearms." replied Ashley.

"Sounds like this Cure Aresenal might be extremely dangerous." said Sarah as she entered.

"Any idea about Cure Raven?" asked Sylvia.

"Urara's the one who faced her." replied Ashley.

"Alright look why don't you get some rest and we can talk about this tomorrow." said Sylvia.

"Alright." replied Ashley. "Just remember we're still doing that tomorrow morning."

"We got it." said Sylvia as Urara entered followed by all the other Cures. "Alright everyone come outside and I'll explain everything." she said handing Urara something. "You can stay here if you want." Urara nodded. She then looked at what she'd been handed and saw it was a jack to allow the MP3 player to hold two sets of headphones.

"There's headphones in a case under the bed." said Ashley slowly. Urara looked under the bed and saw a briefcase. When she opened it she saw several sets of heaphones. She then picked two out and connected them into the jack which she connected into the MP3 player and looked through the songs in it. To her surprise the song Door of Courage was in it so she played it first. Upon hearing it Ashley smiled causing Urara to do the same.

* * *

To Be Continued

Dark Room is lit up by several screens.

Honoka: Hello and welcome to another segment of Meeting the Cures. We're your hosts. I'm Honoka.

Yayoi: I'm Yayoi.

Reika: And I am Reika. Welcome.

Honoka: Today we'll be talking about the freeest of the Elemental Pretty Cure. Marie also known as Cure Zephyr.

The screens show images of both Marie and Cure Zephyr.

Reika: Cure Zephyr's abilities focus mostly on wind but in a different way than Cure March.

Honoka: In battle Cure Zephyr is able to utilize the wind to redirect attacks and projectiles.

Yayoi: And as we saw she can even turn herself into a tornado.

Reika: That's not quite right. Zephyr doesn't become wind when she does that although she does have that ability.

Honoka: That's right. What Zephyr actually does is spin. She spins and gathers wind currents around herself in order to amplify the wind. We figure most of you assume what inspired this ability and you're not entirely wrong. This ability was in fact inspired by Slam Tazmanian of the team/show Lunatics Unleashed.

An image is shown of Zephyr spinning into a small tornado.

Yayoi: I see.

Reika: Zephyr is also able to create tornadoes, large or small, which have enough pressure in them to rip things apart.

Honoka: That's right. Tornadoes that she creates have a strong vacuum in the center as Reika said will rip things apart.

Yayoi: Wow

Honoka: Aside from her ability to create tornadoes Zephyr also has the ability to make her steps lighter allowing her to much quieter and faster than most.

Reika: She is also able to jump much higher in either form.

Honoka: She also has extraordinary vision. She doesn't have any super human abilities in her eyes but she'll notice anything within her range of vision so well she can draw what she sees down to the smallest detail.

Yayoi: So her artistic ability can rival Mai-san's?

Reika: To a degree but she mostly uses this for reconassance or as we saw in this chapter to target enemies from a long range.

Honoka: That's right. Now let's take a look at her stats.

Marie Cure Zephyr

Element: Wind

Intelligence: 75/120 Intelligence: 280/300

Offensive: 60/120 Offensive: 200/300

Defense: 100/120 Defensive: 260/300

Elemental Energy: 105/120 Elemental Energy: 285/300

Speed: 105/120 Speed: 295/300

Mobility: 120/120 Mobility: 300/300

Physical Strength: 85/120 Physical Strength: 200/300

Total: 650/840 Total: 1820/2100

Yayoi: How come her stats as a Cure are higher than in her civilian form?

Honoka: That's because she won't go all out unless it's necessary and to her that's only during an attack.

Yayoi: I see.

Reika: In battle, whether in civilian or Cure form: she prefers to fight using an adversary's own momentum against them rather than fighting straight on in the way Ardeo does.

Honoka: Although a skill combatant she prefers to do things as peaceful as possible making her one of the few peaceful Cures.

Yayoi: Kinda like me.

Reika: In a way yes.

Honoka: Well that's all the time we've got for this segment. We hope you'll join us next time.

Reika: And thank you to all of you who have been patiently waiting for the posting of this chapter. Until next time.

Honoka, Reika, and Yayoi: Bye bye

The room goes dark.


	6. The Beasts Within

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only most of the OCs in this chapter.

Chapter 6 The Beasts Within

It was very early when Urara awakened sitting on a chair. She still felt guilty about what happened before and wound up falling asleep in the room. However something felt off. Urara turned and saw Ashley wasn't in the bed.

"Eh? Where'd she go?" Urara asked herself. It was then Urara heard a ringing causing her to turn to check her pocket where the ringing was coming from. Curious she saw what looked like a bluetooth head set which she put on.

"You finally awake Urara?"

"Ashley-san." said Urara surprised.

"Don't add honorifics to my name. I don't like it." replied Ashley.

"Oh. I'm sorry but where are you?"

"In the training room. The Gym." replied Ashley. "Why don't you come on over?" Urara was gonna answer but heard a sound that she could tell meant Ashley had hung up. With a sigh Urara got up and headed to the training room. Once there she saw Ashley without her jacket doing pushups while standing on her hands.

"What are you doing? You should be resting." said Urara.

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to work out." replied Ashley as she kept going.

"How long have you been doing that?" asked Urara.

"Last forty five minutes. I'm up to six hundred twelve...six hundred thirteen." replied Ashley before flipping and landing on her feet.

"How are you able to do that for so long?" asked Urara.

"First you find your center. Once you do that you'll be able to keep your body in perfect sync with your mind and soul which will allow you to do things you thought impossible in either form." explained Ashley. "Remember what I did yesterday when we tested your fighting skills?" Urara looked to the side with a pensive look on her face. "When all of you were on top of the building and I jumped off."

"Oh." said Urara. "That wasn't one of your attacks?"

"It was but I amplified it. You see by synchronizing mind, body, and soul you can make an attack stronger by a factor ranging from two up to twenty. At least that's how it is for us." replied Ashley.

"Could you teach me?" asked Urara.

"It's part of what we'll teach all of you but if you wanna get ahead of the others we can start now." replied Ashley taking a water battle from a the top of a dumbell and drinking from it before pouring some water on herself.

"What do we start with?" asked Urara.

"Meditation." replied Ashley. "Before you can become completely effective you have to find your center."

"What's your center?" asked Urara.

"You've seen my center." replied Ashley as a red aura formed around her. From it Urara saw a phoenix form above Ashley before it vanished. "My inner phoenix. My guiding spirit."

"So would mine be an animal too?" asked Urara.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you wanna start?" asked Ashley sitting down. Urara was uncertain but sat down with her legs crossed.

"Hey I just thought of something." said Ashley.

"What?" asked Urara.

"As I recall you're both an actress and a singer, right?"

"Yes."

"So what about dancing?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"Dancing?" asked Urara confused.

"Dancing requires for everyone to be in perfect harmony. If I recall one of the teams does specialize in dancing so they could help everyone in the start." said Ashley. "Once everyone is able to synchronize we can start the one of the more important parts of your training."

"I see." said Urara. "But can we start with what you said? The meditation so I can find my center."

"Alright then. Let's take a seat." said Ashley as she sat with one of her legs over the others. Urara did the same but found it a little painful. "Alright now close your eyes and isolate you mind from everything. Let yourself forget about everything here except for yourself and me." Urara did as she was told and soon found herself somewhere completely different. Ashley's eyes were now glowing red while Urara's were glowing yellow.

Within their minds

"What is this place?" asked Urara as she found herself at the base of a mountain.

"This is part of your inner world. The part in which your inner animal resides." replied Ashley from behind Urara who turned surprised.

"Inner animal?" asked Urara.

"I assume at one point the Heartcatch team told you about Heart Flowers, right?" Urara nodded. "Well in the same way everyone has an animal spirit within them. Unfortunately most people don't listen to it. This is where yours resides. Up there." explained Ashley pointing up the mountain. In order to truly focus your power you'll have to meet it and bond with it."

"I see." said Urara. "Then let's head up."

"Actually I'm here to guide you as your teacher without interfering directly." replied Ashley.

"So you're gonna cheer for me?"

"Pretty much." replied Ashley. "Give it your all."

"Hai!" said Urara excited as she began heading up the mountain.

Later that morning

"Hey. Where's breakfast?" asked Nagisa.

"That's weird. Ashley's usually up way before the rest of us." said Diana.

"Wasn't she injured?" asked Karen.

"Yeah but we're able to heal a lot faster than most so by now she's gotta be up and..." began Diana before realizing something. "I know where she is."

"Where?" asked Saki.

"Knowing her. In the training room." replied Diana going to the Teleflasher followed by Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Karen, Love, Hibiki, Ellen, and Nao. Once they arrived in the training room they saw both Ashley and Urara sitting down. "Hey. It's time for breakfast." she said as they went up to the two. When they got close enough they noticed both girls had glowing eyes. "Ah crap."

"What's wrong?" asked Nozomi looking at the two. "Urara? What are you doing?"

"Neither can answer you." replied Diana.

"What do you mean?" asked Karen.

"They're in deep meditation." replied Diana.

"Then couldn't we just have someone else who knows how to cook make breakfast?" asked Hibiki.

"Good idea." said Love.

"Not so much." said Diana causing the others to turn to her. "All the things in the kitchen take a lot of time to be able to use. It took Ashley two weeks to cook in here without causing a hazard."

"What kind of hazard?" asked Karen concerned.

"Well there's the time she accidentally turned the kitchen into an oven. The time she covered both the kitchen and the cafateria with pudding. And my personal favorite the steak stew disaster." replied Diana.

"What happened there?" asked Hibiki.

"The stew came out looking good but when we actually tried it the broth was sticky and the meat was gooey. Not to mention the vegetable fell apart like ash."

"So I guess the best choice is to wait for them." said Karen.

"Yeah." said Diana.

"So what are they hoping to achieve?" asked Karen.

"My guess is that Ashley's helping Urara find her center." replied Diana.

"Her center?" asked Nozomi interested.

"Each of us was able to find ours which is how we can focus to do things a lot of people find mind boggling. Kinda like that thing yesterday."

"Which one?" asked Love.

"Remember when Ardeo jumped towards you and punched through the building to the base?" The Cures nodded. "Well the reason it exploded from the inside when she hit the first floor was because of her center. By focusing Mind, Body, and Soul we can boost the power behind out attacks to level that are considered to be strong even among Pretty Cure."

"So then it wasn't just me and you all were holding back." said Nozomi.

"We have to when we train or else we'd destroy the Arc." replied Diana.

"How much long will it take? I'm starving." complained Nagisa.

"I couldn't tell ya. Right now Ashley's inside Urara's inner world which means that how long it takes Ashley to return depends entirely on Urara." explained Ashley.

"Couldn't we just wake them up with water or something?" asked Hibiki.

"Hibiki." said Ellen with a sweatdrop.

"Wouldn't work." replied Diana causing the others to look at her. "Ashley's mind is linked to Urara's right now so trying to get either of them wet would be pointless because Ashley's powers would evaporate the water before they were even touched by it. Like Karen said all we can do is wait."

Within Urara's mind

"I've almost got it." said Urara as she climbed to the peak of the mountain. However once there she became confused. "Where is it?"

"Urara the point of this is to find you inner animal not climb the mountain. You focused on the wrong thing." replied Ashley floating in front of her. Urara looked in shock.

"What do I do now?"

"Close your eyes and listen." replied Ashley. Urara did as she was told and soon heard a sound she couldn't quite identify. "Can you hear it?"

"I can."

"What is it saying?"

"Fly free." replied Urara before jumping. At that a creature made of a yellow aura flew towards her and folded its wings around her.

In the Training Room

"How much longer?" asked Nagisa.

"You ask that one more time, any of you, and I'll take your eye sight." said Diana irritated.

"You can't do that." said Nagisa with a smirk. Diana narrowed her eyes before placing a hand on Nagisa's eyes. Once she removed it Nagisa realized she wasn't messing around.

"Anyone else?" asked Diana looking at the other Cures who became nervous and turned to the side. "Good." She then turned to the two meditating Cures and saw their eyes had stopped glowing. "About damn time."

"Nozomi-san?" asked Urara confused.

"Hey Urara. What happened?" asked Nozomi.

"You can discuss it in the cafeteria. Let's go." said Diana pushing Ashley who in response flipped her over. "Ow."

"You know I don't like being pushed." said Ashley with a sigh. "Anyway let's go."

"How long were we there for?" asked Urara.

"Three hours." replied Ashley.

"How?" asked Urara.

"Through meditation you can make time feel like it runs a lot faster or slower with enough training." replied Ashley.

"Can we get to breakfast please?" asked Diana getting up. At that Ashley flicked Diana's nose causing her pain.

"Don't forget we have something we need to do first." said Ashley.

"What?" asked Diana.

"The two dark Pretty Cure team." replied Ashley.

"Oh yeah." said Diana. "Then let's do it fast so we can eat."

"Just make sure you focus properly or else you'll have to eat the one thing you hate the most." threatened Ashley causing Diana to look in fear.

"I'll be good." replied Diana.

"Well then Nozomi, Urara, and Karen let's go." said Ashley turning to Nagisa and Saki. "The rest of you go to the cafeteria and tell the others to wait for their new team mates and tell Rin, Komachi, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika to meet us in the room where we reconstituted your abilities."

"Alright." said Nagisa as Ashley, Diana, Nozomi, Urara, and Karen went onto the Teleflasher. Once they were gone Nagisa and the others went on it and went to the cafeteria. Once they told the others they went to the room. Upon entering they found a large circle with different signs and shapes in and with nine circles around it.

"What do we do first?" asked Nozomi once she saw the other arrive. Ashley turned to Lauren who nodded and held out the two boxes possessing the crystals for each group.

"Each of you take a crystal. The ones in Lauren's right hand are the Dark Pretty Cure 5 and the ones on the left are the Bad End Pretty Cure. Take the one that belongs to your individual Counterpart." Each of the girls took a gem and then turned to Ashley. "Like before stand in the circle. Except this time you will be standing towards the center holding out the stones. Understood." The other Cures nodded. The ten then walked into the circle and stood around with their similar standing across from each one giving each team a distance of eight feet from their counterparts from the other team and three feet from each member of their own team. It was then each of the nine Elemental Pretty Cure stood in one of the nine circles that were outside of the larger circle. "Is everyone ready?" The others nodded. "Then let us begin." she said as the nine of them pulled out two small blades, except for Ashley who pulled out two. Then they handed a blade to each of the ten.

"Why do we need these?" asked Nozomi.

"Don't freak out but this will require some blood from all of us." replied Ashley causing the ten to turn to her. "Quit being babies and do it." she said sternly.

"Do we have to?" asked Nao.

"You do it yourselves or I'll put the blades through your hands." said Ashley with a glare that made most of them look down.

"Blood of Flame." said Ashley as she cut her palm.

"Blood of Water." said Kara as she did the same.

"Blood of Wind."

"Blood of Earth."

"Blood of Lightning."

"Blood of Steel."

"Blood of Love."

"Blood of Light."

"Blood of Darkness."

"The blood of the nine call for guidence." said all nine. "As the Elements united we walk one path. Calling now on the ancient past. Open the path for those who have fallen and allow them redemption so that they may live unrestricted."

After the chant all ten stones began glowing faintly.

"That's your cue." said Kara. Each of the ten was uncertain until slashed the palm of her hand surprising them. After they began doing the same but not as quickly.

"Good. Now all you need to do it squeeze the stone in your wounded hand." said Sylvia. All ten did which caused the stones to glow brighter.

"Phoenix Rebirth!"

"Shark Fluidity!"

"Falcon Freedom!"

"Rhino Strength!"

"Cheetah Speed!"

"Bison Will!"

"Swan Love!"

"Tiger Light!"

"Wolf Darkness!"

"The Will Of The Nine Guardian Beasts Call To You Fallen Warriors. Allow Yourselves To Become Part Of The Realm Of The Living Once More And Take Form." they chanted. At that the nine stones began glowing brightly. Despite this each of the ten Cures within the circle saw through the light. They each saw a person walking out of what look like a tunnel of light. Outside of their vision each stone had created a circle similar to the one they were in which moved from their feet and slowly made its way to their heads. Once it got to their heads the circles flew back onto the stones and they began taking form.

"Alright here's the last part." said Ashley. At that the nine flared up their auras and poured some of it into the circle causing it to glow almost blindingly bright. Once the light vanished the circles that had been painted on the ground were gone and in front of each of the ten stood her counterpart. The ten newly generated Cures stood with their eyes closed and their hair looking similar to that of their originals but completely. Then one by one the dark counterparts began opening their eyes.

"Dream?" asked Dark Dream.

"Alright before we get into the whole emotional reunion thing here." said Ashley as each original was handed a uniform with the colored parts being a darker version of their own color. Nozomi was about to ask what they were for when they realized the ten Cures weren't wearing anything. Noticing the shock of the ten originals the Elemental Cures stepped outside. "You all head to the cafeteria. Once they come out I'll head over there with them." The other eight nodded and left. A few minutes after the ten original stepped out with their dark counterparts. Most of them, including Dark Rouge, Dark Lemonade, and Dark Aqua, felt a bit uncomfortable at the situation after the ten explained it as best they could. Dark Dream was remembering when she was taken out by Shadow as if it had only happened minutes ago and felt odd as did some of the others.

"So are you the one in charge here?" asked Dark Rouge.

"Yeah. I am." replied Ashley. Dark Rouge was about to say something when Ashley raised her hand to stop her. "For now let's go to the cafeteria since I've gotta make everyone breakfast and you all can discuss some of the things that have happened. After I can explain things in clearer detail while the others begin their first day of real training." The ten revived Cures looked at each other and then nodded. They headed into the cafeteria where Ashley headed to the kitchen followed by Hikari and Kanade who were curious about the kitchen. Once inside they looked at everything and became surprised. The kitchen actually looked empty.

"What are you gonna do here?" asked Kanade.

"Six burner. 80% ground beef, steak, celery, carrots, potatoes, cabbage, and a large pot of water." said Ashley. On command parts of the kitchen opened and a number of things came out including what she's mentioned.

"Won't it take too long to make stew?" asked Hikari.

"I'm pre-making it for dinner since it takes a few hours." replied Ashley. "Most of the meals I make take a few hours and are supposed to for the purpose of allowing plenty of time before serving."

"So what are you making today?" asked Hikari.

"I'm thinking omelets." replied Ashley. "Can we get about eleven dozen eggs?" At that part of the ground opened and up came a container with several eggs causing the other two Cure to become surprised before she began dragging the container. Then another container came out of the ground which had everything else she'd said. "How fast can you two cut?"

"What do you mean how fast?" asked Kanade.

"Never mind. I'll just do it." said Ashley as two knives came out from the ceiling which she caught. Then she tossed them up, grabbed several vegetables, tossed them into the air, caught the knives, and made what like two slashes which cut the vegetables into several pieces. Then she took the large pot of water and caught the vegetables in the pot.

"How did you do that?" asked Kanade.

"Lots of sword training." replied Ashley. "With enough training you can make several slashes look like a few."

"Could you teach me?" asked Kanade.

"First you have to get through the basics of our training. Once you do that you can learn how to do it." replied Ashley as she sliced the remaining vegetables along with the meat. Once everything was in the pot Ashley lit the stove on a low flame. "Do you two know how to make omolets?"

"Of course." replied both Cures.

"Good. Then this'll go a lot faster." said Ashley. "Three burners and three pans." At that another part of the ground opened and a stove with three burners that were set side by side. After three pans dropped onto the burners. "Just remember that you need to be gentle without being soft." she said as she took three eggs in one hand and then cracked them one after another and let the egg fall into the pan. "Give us forty four plates." At that a table came out of the ground with forty four plates on it. As they made the omelets they put them on the plates. Once all of them were done Ashley went to the cafeteria. "Hey Nat. Can you take the plates?"

"Alright." replied Nataly going in.

"Shouldn't we help her?" asked Kanade.

"It's fine. I've got it." said Nataly picking up the table and stepping outside with it surprising the Japanese Cures. Once she found a good space she put the table down. "Come and get it." At that they each started getting a plate. Once everyone ate some them asked for seconds.

"No seconds for today." said Ashley.

"Eh. Why not?" asked Nozomi.

"Because we'll be having pizza later." replied Ashley.

"Really?" asked the leaders with wide smiles.

"Hold on." said Kara. "You don't mean that we're gonna go **there**. Do you?"

"Go where?" asked Saki.

"A little place called Jungle Kharma Pizza." replied Ashley.

"Why?" asked Marie.

"Hikari picked a clue as to what their next move will be and it has to do with Pai Schwa so we're paying them a visit. All of us."

"Alright!" said Diana excited. "I've been wanting to see Master RJ."

"Master RJ?" asked Karen.

"We each had a different teacher while we learned Pai Schwa. Lauren and I had Master Casey while Di had Master RJ since they're both wolves."

"I see." said Karen.

"In any case let's go start your training and we'll start in the training room." said Ashley. Shortly after they were in the training room where there was a table set up which held a lot of the devices that Ashley had worn when she first gave them the tour. "First you will all need to put these on. They're called GraviTracers."

"Is it okay for us to wear them?" asked Honoka remembering what happened when Nagisa tried on the ones Ashley had worn.

"It'll be fine. No one's worn them so they're set at zero. In other words when you put them on you won't feel any different." replied Ashley as she started handing them out to the other Cures. As they received the GraviTracers they began putting them on. "Alright now GraviTracers set for minimum training field."

"Acknowledged." said a mechanical voice. At that all the Japanese Cures started to feel a heavier.

"What's happening?" asked Yuri.

"As I explained before the GraviTracers create personal gravity field raises your weight." replied Ashley. "They're set for the minimum which is five times earth's gravity."

"Are you saying that right now we're five times heavier than normal?" asked Honoka.

"That's right." replied Ashley. "You will all need to learn how to handle both high and low gravity environment."

"So how come we're not doing this as Cures?" asked Saki.

"Because training in Cure form is useless unless it's to develop attacks which is the next part of training." replied Ashley. "For now we're gonna start with simple excercises."

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

"We're starting at the basics so first everyone down and give ten push ups." said Ashley.

"Like this?" asked everyone.

"This is the light excercise so don't complain or I'll make it harder." said Ashley.

"How could she make this harder?" whispered Saki to Nagisa.

"If you question her she'll double the excercise." Diana whispered to Nagisa who became shocked.

"I get that not all of you are athletic. So once you finish one set move on to doing ten sit ups. Once everyone has finished both you may take a break until the others finish." said Ashley turning to the two dark teams. "Your two groups can sit this out since you're newly arrived and haven't agreed to it you can sit this out." Most of them were unused to doing such excercises without that much added wait so although it took around forty five minutes everyone finished. After they all took a break.

"Alright everyone let's go with basics of combat." said Ashley.

"But I already know martial arts." said Hibiki.

"As do I." said Itsuki.

"If you're up for it then how about you two take on Lauren and me to see if you've got what it takes to handle them. If you don't then have to be compliant and train without complaining." said Ashley.

"So if we win we won't have to be part of this part?" asked Hibiki.

"That's correct." said Ashley.

"Alright!" said Hibiki excited.

"Hibiki." whispered Kanade pulling Hibiki's uniform. "Do you think you'll be able to? I mean remember yesterday."

"Yeah but this time it'll be with no powers." replied Hibiki turning to Ashley. "Right?"

"That's right. No powers. No transformations. Only our skills as fighters." said Ashley.

"I won't." said Itsuki causing the others to look at her. "I chose my path as a martial artist and I'd like to learn as much as possible. Including knowledge of other styles."

"Well that leaves you." said Ashley placing one hand in front of herself with her palm up and the other under it face down. The other Cures moved away from Hibiki who got in a fighting stance. Then she charged at Ashley.

"You think she'll do anything?" asked Marie.

"Not much." replied Sylvia as they watched Hibiki attempting to strike Ashley who dodged. Then she caught one of Hibiki's punches and smiled. Hibiki paled when she saw the smile as Ashley flipped her over and place a hand to her throat with a claw form.

"You're not bad but you could be better." said Ashley as she moved her hand and then offered it to Hibiki who took it and stood up. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah." said Hibiki.

"Good. Now everyone line up in a line your team mates behind you and each team in its own line." At that the teams lined up. "Sarah they're all yours."

"Alright." said Sarah stepping in front of them. "First we'll start with simple punching form. Do what I do." she said punching once with her right hand and having her left below her elbow. After she punched with her left and pulled back her right. "Let's begin." she said. After they began with the punches going on for fifteen minutes. "Alright now we're going with kicks. For now we'll focus on low and mid kicks since most of you haven't trained enough to do straight high kicks like this." she said first doing a low kick which was followed by kick to the waist. Then she repeated this with her left leg. "Now you all." she said as they all began following her.

"So how does it feel to be back from the dead?" Ashley asked the dark teams.

"It's strange. The last thing I remember is Shadow taking me out." said Dark Dream.

"Wait. You were defeated by Shadow?" asked Dark Lemonade.

"Yeah. Dream and I wound up becoming friends when she made me understand how it was that she was able to overpower me." replied Dark Dream.

"So you weren't taken out by Dream like the rest of us were taken out by them." concluded Dark Rouge. "Lucky you."

"So how are we back?" asked Bad End Happy.

"Not long ago we found crystals which held the power to pull you back. We brought you back because we're hoping you'll join us in battle." replied Ashley.

"Against who?" asked Bad End Beauty.

"They're called the Cardivus Praecordia." replied Ashley as she noticed the rest of her team leave the room. "They're intention is to revive their leader and their strongest generals. We know that alone we wouldn't be able to win against them so we made contact with the Cure teams around the world."

"There are Cures around the world?" asked Bad End Happy in shock.

"That's right."

"So that means that even if Pierrot had defeated them there would've been others who would've have faced him." concluded Bad End March.

"Probably." shrugged Ashley. "But getting back to the issue at hand. They had the crystals in order to bring you back under their command which is why we did instead of keepin the crystals. Right now you have free will. You don't serve the light or the darkness. You're your own people and as such are free to choose. Together we can fight to take them down. If you choose to reject my offer you'll be free to leave and do whatever you want so long as you don't go around senselessly killing."

"I'm in." said Dark Dream causing the other nine dark Cures to look at her. "I chose to become Dream's friend and in the short time we were she taught me a lot. I owe her that much."

"Well it might be fun. I'll do it too." said Dark Rouge.

"I guess I'll do it too." said Dark Lemonade.

"Mint and I connected during battle and she made me realize something important but I realized it too late. I'm in too."

"I suppose it is the best choice." said Dark Aqua.

"And you?" Dark Dream asked Bad End Happy who looked at her team. "We fought them and even though we had more power they beat us. In that we saw the truth for a few seconds before our end. The truth that they were willing to risk their lives to make sure people could live happily. We don't understand everything but maybe being a part of this we will. We're in." The other four Bad End Pretty Cure nodded.

"Alright. Now we just need to give you names for your civilian forms." said Ashley looking at each of them. "How about Kyoko for Dark Dream, Haruka for Dark Rouge, Miyako for Dark Lemonade, Kazuko for Dark Mint, Manami for Dark Aqua, Momoko for Bad End Happy, Hotaru for Bad End Sunny, Etsuko for Bad End Peace, Miho for Bad End March, and Mayumi for Bad End Beauty." Ashley suggested. The tend Cures looked at each other before looking back at her.

"They'll work." said Dark Dream. "So then my name's Kyoko?" asked Dark Dream making sure she heard correctly. Ashley nodded.

"I'm Haruka." said Dark Rouge.

"I'm Miyako." said Dark Lemonade.

"I'm Kazuko." said Dark Mint.

"I'm Manami." said Dark Aqua.

"I'm Momoko." said Bad End Happy.

"I'm Hotaru." said Bad End Sunny.

"I'm Etsuko." said Bad End Peace.

"I'm Miho." said Bad End March.

"And I am Mayumi." said Bad End Beauty.

"Right." said Ashley.

"May I ask something?" asked Manami.

"Go ahead." said Ashley.

"I've been feeling something from you. You're not entirely human, are you?" asked Manami causing the other nine to look at Ashley.

"You're perceptive." said Ashley with a smile. "We're not entirely human but we're not inhuman either."

"What are you?" asked Etsuko.

"Well the best way to describe us would be to say that the nine of us are like the ten of you." replied Ashley.

"Like us?" asked Kyoko. Ashley nodded. "So you're copies of Pretty Cure who were made to fight them?"

"Not quite." replied Ashley. "We are copies, or clones if you prefer, but not of any Pretty Cure."

"Then of who?" asked Kazuko.

"If you notice each Pretty Cure team appears on earth but with the purpose of protecting a world inhabited by fairies. We were created as copies of the nine guardians of the earth. The Nine Elementals."

"Are they like Pretty Cure?" asked Miyako.

"Uh no." replied Ashley. "In fact four of our originals are guys, mine included."

"You're a copy of a guy?" asked Miyako. Ashley nodded.

"That does expain why you look a lot like a guy." said Hotaru.

"It's not just that I look like one. I get hit on by girls sometimes." said Ashley. "Although I think it's mostly because of the hair and the scar."

"So who created you?" asked Kyoko.

"The Cardivus Praecordia." replied Ashley causing the ten dark Cures to become shocked.

"Then why are you fighting them?" asked Manami.

"We were programmed and trained to fight the Elementals but they found us and saved us. At first we didn't quite trust them but they showed us what the world had to offer and we began loving it. We realized that all they wanted us for was to be mindless soldier of destruction and thus we began to fight them."

"So what kind of enemies are we gonna be dealing with?" asked Momoko.

"Well they've been reviving the enemies they've faced and defeated." replied Ashley looking at the larger group of Cures who were doing another excercise.

"So then there's a chance we'll be facing Joker." said Momoko.

"That's unlikely." replied Ashley.

"How come?" asked Etsuko.

"I trapped Joker in my Hell Fire Destroyer." replied Ashley.

"What that?" asked Miyako.

"I have an ability to enter a kind of fire realm that essentially burns anything in there other than me. It's a place that dissolves someone slowly with fire." replied Ashley.

"You're all rather aggressive." said Mayumi.

"Worse than aggressive." replied Ashley. "We were made to be ruthless killers with no regard for human life so fighting an enemy we tend to go with make them suffer options as opposed to finish them quick."

"Hold on. You've killed? Like actually killed people?" asked Miho.

"Yeah. Most of whom were people we were sent to assassinate while we were with them and we do regret what we did but the rest are more recent and mostly in what could be considered self defense." replied Ashley.

"How?" asked Momoko.

"Well the Cardivus hired a lot of humans who would be considered guns for hire. In otherwords Killers for Hire."

"I mean how is it self defense if you've got enhanced strength and speed as Cures." said Momoko.

"Oh that." said Ashley. "We weren't in Cure form."

"Why not?" asked Manami.

"In case any Cures decided to interfere in plans some of their places have a device which creates a barrier in which Cure transformations are useless. In other words inside if you're a Cure you revert to normal and if you try to transform it'll be useless."

"I see." said Manami.

"Thinking about it that's probably what we would've been told to do if we hadn't been defeated." said Mayumi.

"In any case would you rather join them right now or tomorrow?" asked Ashley. The ten looked at the large group and saw how most of them at this point were tired and sweating.

"Probably tomorrow." said Momoko. Most the other Cures agreed. Kyoko was still looking at Nozomi who, although tired, was still going.

"Can I ask something?" asked Kyoko.

"Just stop asking if you can ask and ask." replied Ashley.

"These GraviTracers. What are they for?" asked Kyoko. "I understand they're to make us heavier but why is that necessary?"

"They have devices that are able to increase gravity in certain locations and some of them have the ability to transport themselves with others to small worlds of their own creations in which gravity can be heavier or lighter. We train with these devices so that we can handle those kinds of locations."

"Up to how much are you able to handle?" asked Miyako.

"About a hundred sixty times earth's gravity." replied Ashley.

"That seems like a lot of weight." said Kyoko.

"How much do you weigh?" asked Mayumi.

"About a hundred twelve pounds." replied Ashley.

"Let's see." said Mayumi looking up. "A hundred twelve pounds on normal gravity multiplied by a hundred sixty..." she said doing the calculations in her mind. "That's almost eighteen thousand pounds." she said in shock as she finished. "How are able to handle it?"

"Extensive training." replied Ashley.

"How long?" asked Miho.

"About a year." replied Ashley looking up. "Alright I think that's about enough for today." she said standing up. At that everyone who wasn't use to the weight, which was pretty much everyone, collapsed on the ground.

"I can't believe how hard that was." said Hibiki.

"It wasn't that bad." said Rin. "Five times normal gravity sounded a lot but it was pretty easy."

"I don't know how you handled it Rin-chan." said Nozomi.

"I excercise a lot." said Rin.

"It really wasn't all that bad though." said Itsuki.

"Are you crazy? I've never had such a hard time moving!" yelled out Erika. Ashley turned to the ten dark Cures.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"But we already know them." said Nozomi.

"She means the names we were just given." said Kyoko. Then each of the ten said the name she'd been given. After each of the Cures who didn't know them introduced herself.

"Alright how about everyone hits the showers, take a break, and then we can head out." said Ashley.

"There's showers here?" asked Nagisa.

"Oh that's right. I didn't get a chance to show you." said Ashley sheepishly. "Come on." she said heading towards the TeleFlasher. Once everyone was on it Ashley went to the edge and held her hand out causing a small console to rise up from it. At that Ashley waved her hand in front of it causing it to glow. "Level four. Password: Overdrive."

"Password accepted." said a mechanical voice. After they were teleported into what looked like a very large locker room.

"Wow." said Rin as they looked at the place. You each have an assigned locker which will have your Cure name engraved on it.

"Hold on." said Rin. "First off why are there so many lockers?"

"Are any of you familiar with the Star Wars movies?" asked Ashley. Yayoi, Urara, Reika, Saki, and Nozomi nodded. "Well the Arc was kinda like an Imperial Star Destroyer in that it held a lot of people at once. It was their living quarters, so to speak."

"Oh." said Yayoi, Urara, Reika, Saki, and Nozomi.

"So this place once had several people living in it?" asked Karen. Ashley nodded.

"That's right. Now why don't you all go ahead and shower first. And for the couples among you if you wish to share a shower stall they'll fit up to three of you. I get that there probably aren't any couples with three. I'm just giving you the measurement." replied Ashley leading them to the end of the room which lead to another part of the room. Once there they were surprised at what they saw. The place had several shower stalls running along the walls along with two floors above where they stood.

"There's about fifteen stalls running the both sides and eleven in the back of each floor so you can pick where to shower. Each stall is stocked with soap, shampoo, and conditioner if you require it and there plenty of towels here." said Ashley pointing to a large door that was to their left. "You lockers have a second uniform which you can change into once you're done. There's also a chute where you can put your dirty uniforms" she said pointing to a hatch on the right side. "Well that's everything so once you're done head to the recreation room." she said turning. "Oh. Just one tiny detail. For those of you who are couples who will be showering together yes the stalls are sound proof but it would be appreciated if you didn't mess around while you're in there right now since we are in a bit of a hurry, Thank You." she added before leaving. (A/N: For those of you who may be wondering the couples that exists here are NagisaxHonoka, SakixMai, and ItsukixTsubomi. However Itsuki and Tsubomi have not gone passed being affectionate. As you may have noticed I include couples in this but I will not be including things besides affection so there will be kissing but nothing more aside from them waking up together.)

"Am I the only one who finds it weird there's so much room in this place and only nine of them?" asked Rin.

"Not the only one." said Ako.

"But they have been very hospitable." said Reika.

"I almost forgot something." said Ashley as she came back. "Do you all wanna take off the GraviTracers now or do you wanna keep them on to get used to the setting?"

"We can shower with them on?" asked Itsuki.

"Well yeah. I made them to be water proof to up to a hundred fifty meters." replied Ashley.

"Then I think I'll keep mine on." said Itsuki.

"Me too." said Hibiki.

"Same here." said Rin.

"I say we all keep them on. That way we'll get use to them a lot faster and we'll become unbeatable." said Erika.

"Easy." said Ashley. "Becoming strong is one thing but it doesn't make you invincible." she said leaving. After Ashley left the other Cures got towels and changed out of their uniforms in order to shower. Once they finished they went to their rooms to get ready and then met up with the nine Elemental Cures in the Recreation Room.

"Alright now that everyone's here let's head out." said Ashley as they went onto the TeleFlasher and headed to the Transport Center.

"So where are we going?" asked Kyoko as they stepped onto the teleporter.

"Ocean Bluff." replied Ashley causing them to be teleported into an alleyway.

"Why do we always end up in an alley?" asked Nozomi.

"Because if we appeared in the middle of the general public it'd cause a panic." replied Ashley. "Now let's go." she said as they began walking. They walked for a few minutes until they turned at a wall that was somewhat open. In front was a folded board that said Jungle Karma Pizza as did the glass on the door where they stopped.

"Why did we stop?" asked Akane.

"LynCores set to english." said Ashley. At that all the Japanese Cures felt a strange sensation go up their spines and into their heads.

"What did you do?" asked Yuri speaking in english which surprised her. "How am I...?"

"I altered my LynCore with a program. Now I can upload programs from mine into yours in order to allow you to understand other languages. At least for now." replied Ashley also in english. "Now let's go in." (In case it wasn't clear from here on out they'll be speaking english until they return to the Arc.)

When they went inside they were greeted by a guy in a white shirt and sunglasses who also wore an green apron that said Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Welcome, welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza." said the guy. "How can we serve you today."

"We'd like..." began Ashley looking at everyone as she counted in her mind. "...like twenty...six pizzas with everything and one gorilla pizza."

"Right away." said the guy.

"Can you also tell Master RJ that we'd like to see him." said Ashley.

"You know him?" asked the guy.

"You don't recognize us Flint?" asked Ashley with a smile. The guy now identified as Flint pulled his sunglasses low to his nose and looked at Ashley carefully. "No way. Are you...?"

"That's right." replied Ashley.

"I'll go get him and get started on your order." said Flint to the back.

"Come on. Let's sit down." said Ashley.

"But there aren't any tables big enough for our group." said Inori.

"So? Just sit in groups that'll fit but each dark Cure should sit with her original." said Ashley sitting down at a table. It was then each of the ten originals took her dark copy by the hand and sat down at a different table, which did make them somewhat uncomfortable. Urara and Miyako along with Tsubomi, Itsuki, and Hikari sat inthe same table with Ashley. Kara, Nagisa, Honoka, Etsuko, Yayoi, and Yuri sat in another. Saki, Mai, Kaoru, Michiru, Nataly, Haruka, and Rin sat in another, Miyuki, Momoko, Alex, Ako, Miki, and Inori in another, Erika, Karen, Manami, Love, Setsuna, and Sylvia in another, Marie, Komachi, Kazuko, Ellen, Reika, and Mayumi in another, Lauren, Nozomi, Kyoko, Kurumi, Diana, and Kanade in another, and Hibiki, Akane, Hotaru, Nao, Miho, and Sarah in the last. They were there talking for a little when a man in a white shirt with a white apron who had side combed hair and some facial hair walked towards the girls.

"Well well. If it isn't my favorite Pai Schwa Elemental students." said the man with a bit of a swag.

"Master RJ!" said Diana running up to him and hugging him.

"Whoa, easy." said RJ. "So what bring you girls to this side of the jungle, and with friends."

"Master RJ we needed to speak with you and the other Masters." said Ashley walking up to him.

"About what?" asked RJ. "And I've asked you not to call me Master."

"We know." replied Ashley with a smile. "Why don't we step into the back and I can explain."

"In any case this sounds important so let's go." said RJ.

"Hikari, Urara, Etsuko?" said Ashley. Hikari and Urara nodded, stood up, and went with RJ to the kitchen in the back with Etsuko following. After they went up some stairs into a loft.

"So what's the deal?" asked RJ.

"Hikari." said Ashley.

"Yesterday we found a file in a Cardivus computer that had to do with Pai Schwa, some crystal eyes, and something to do with someone or something call Dai Shi." explained Hikari. "I was unable to at the full file before the place was destroyed."

"I see." said RJ.

"So any ideas?" asked Ashley.

"Well of the eight crystal eyes three of them were used when the Phantom Beasts of the Tiger, Dragon, and Snapping Turtle were brought back and then they used their power to create the Spirit Rangers of the Shark, Elephant, and Bat."

"What about the other five?" asked Ashley.

"They were returned to a doctor who was researching them." replied RJ. "So now a question from me. Why are these two and all the other girls you brought. Not that I don't appreciate customers but..."

"You remember how we're Pretty Cure?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah." said RJ.

"Well they're all Cures as well." said Ashley. "They were attacked and since we saw they wouldn't stand a chance against them we began training them. The first part of their training started today and we though it might be helpful if they met some of you who trained us."

"Alright. I get why asking miss...Uh what was her name again?"

"My name is Hikari Kujou."

"Right. Miss Hikari but why call the other two to come back here?" asked RJ.

"I helped Urara get in touch with her animal spirit and I though you could talk her through it." replied Ashley looking at Urara who looked at her and then at RJ.

"I see. And what is her animal spirit?" asked RJ.

"It was an eagle." replied Urara.

"So why am I here?" asked Etsuko.

"I was wondering that too." said RJ.

"You remember how you explained to us about the Phantom Beasts who were revived?" RJ nodded. "Well ten of the Cures who are with us now were revived by us in a kinda similar way and Etsuko is one of them."

"So why do they look like twins?"

"Because the ten of us are copies of ten of them." replied Etsuko. "They brought us back for to help fight."

"So am I correct in thinking that you're thinking they might have the same animal spirit?" asked RJ.

"Kinda. I am thinking that but I asked **both** of them to come back here because the ten of them were just revived this morning and they're like we were back then." replied Ashley.

"I see." said RJ. "Oh and I have something for you and your team." he said going up some stairs to a higher part of the loft followed by the others. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out a cell phone size object that looked like a red bird's head.

"What's that?" asked Ashley.

"Well back when Shawn and the others brought you all to be trained by us he asked me to make something that would allow you all to channel your animal spirits in a similar way that our morphers do so I made you these." explained RJ handing Ashley the device. "Of course give your...uniqueness I had to make them differently so when you use them it'll be more like when Jared does it."

"Leave it to Shawn to think ahead." said Ashley with a smile as she looked at the device.

"Who's Shawn?" asked Etsuko.

"I'm to Shawn what you are to Urara." replied Ashley.

"So then he's your original?" asked Etsuko.

"Was." replied Ashley. "For now we need to talk to the other Masters."

"Well I heard my dad, Master Phent, and Master Swoop were gonna visit Casey, Lily, and Theo today to check on how they're doing." said RJ.

"Do they all have spirit animals?" asked Urara.

"That's what Pai Schwa is." replied RJ. "As I assume one of them has probably told you I have the spirit of the wolf. My dad has the spirit of the shark, Master Phent has the spirit of the Elephant, Master Swoop has the spirit of the Bat, Casey has the spirit of the Tiger, Lily has the spirit of teh cheetah, and Theo has the spirit of the Jaguar." Upon hearing about Casey Urara's eyes widened which RJ noticed. "You know your orders are probably ready so why don't you go while I explain some things about Beast Spirits to Urara."

"Alright." said Ashley taking the hint. "Come on." she said to Etsuko who followed.

"So. What happened?" asked RJ.

"Yesterday Ashley saved me from being stabbed by several blades and as she got in front of me. She looked like she was about to die but..." explained Urara as she almost began crying.

"Easy." said RJ patting her back.

"Thank you." said Urara. "Cure Bloody was about to try to kill us when a red tiger came out of nowhere and threw her. After he opened her transformation device and put in a small red crystal looking ball. After that she powered up, destroyed the weapons, and she transformed from Cure Ardeo into Cure Inferno."

"Cure Inferno, eh." said RJ.

"But what was that and why did he have that?" asked Urara.

"It's like this, right?" asked RJ pulling out a small violet sphere out of his pocket.

"Yes but it was red. What are they?" asked Urara.

"Shawn made their transformation devices as a way to keep their power chained, so to speak. While they were trained by us he gave us these and said that whenever we felt they were ready for them to put these in their devices to allow them to use more power." explained RJ.

"I see." said Urara. "So of the power they have how much could they use with the devices as they were at first?"

"At the most one fourth but as far as I know they only really ever used about three to four percent at the most because they were unable to learn how to tap into their full potential." explained RJ.

"So the most they've ever been able to use up until now was one fourth?"asked Urara.

"Not really." replied RJ. "The devices allowed them to use up to one fourth of their power but to be honest I don't think they even got to one tenth of their full power but it tells volumes about them give how they've been able to overcome enemies who have been stronger."

"I see." said Urara.

"Alright. Now why don't you go join the others." said RJ with a smile. Urara nodded and left. RJ was gonna get the other devices when Ashley re-entered. "Is something else the matter?"

"Master RJ there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about but something I don't want any of the others to know." replied Ashley.

"Alright. What is it?" asked RJ.

"I'm not sure." replied Ashley looking down. "Sometimes when I go Chaos I feel like something inside me is trying to claw its way out and take over and lately I've been feeling it almost as if it were breathing down my neck."

"Like your Beast Spirit is becoming wild?" asked RJ.

"I'm not sure." replied Ashley. "It doesn't feel like my Beast Spirit. It's something else. Something a helluva lot darker than anything I've ever felt but I can't make contact with it no how long I meditate for."

"When does it come out, or come close?" asked RJ.

"Like I said usually when I go Chaos but..."

"No I mean like what are you feeling just before it starts trying to get out?" clarified RJ.

"Only anger." replied Ashley. "The angrier I get the closer it comes to breaking free."

"Have you had any problems with this outside of battle?" asked RJ.

"No." replied Ashley. "It only reacts when I become angry and want to seriously hurt someone, which isn't often."

"I see." said RJ. "And how many times has this happened?"

"Honestly only three with the last one having been earlier this week when we went on a mission with the Rose Reign Pretty Cure in Paris." replied Ashley.

"Are they any particular enemies that cause this reaction?" asked RJ.

"Mostly just Joker or given the right impulse Sam." replied Ashley.

"Alright. Were you close to either of them?" asked RJ.

"Joker only knew how to piss me off. Sam was..." began Ashley looking down. "Well back when we were with them Sam was what you might consider as my best friend but after we were saved she along with all the other Cures who existed at the time through we'd betrayed them, which I suppose in a way we kinda did. Even now though we try to convince them to join us instead of fighting but they only ever say that we're traitors and refuse to see that the Cardivus would destroy them just as easily as they would us."

"Sounds rough." said RJ. "Alright I think I have something that might help but I'm not sure just how well." he said opening another drawer and pulled out a ring which he handed to her.

"What's this?" asked Ashley.

"It's something I made in case something happened with my Beast Spirit." replied RJ. "However I'm not sure how well it'll work though."

"Thank you." said Ashley. "So do you need me to help you carry the other...what are they called?"

"Jungle Shifters." replied RJ as he handed a swan one, a tiger one, a wolf one, and a falcon one to Ashley before taking the other four himself. After they headed out with the others who had been served and were eating.

"Alex, Lauren, Diana, and Marie." said Ashley tossing each of them their Jungle Shifter that matched them. RJ handed the Jungle Shifters he held to Kara, Sylvia, Sarah, and Nataly.

"What are they Master RJ?" asked Diana.

"I'll let Ashley handle that once you're all done eating." said RJ.

"Speaking of which I don't believe we were properly introduced." said Yuri standing up.

"Indeed." said RJ. "My name's RJ and as I'm guessing you've figured out or been told I'm a Pai Schwa Master. But I would prefer you all to refer to me as just RJ and the guy you met earlier is Flint. A former Pai Schwa student." After all the other Japanese Cures and the ten Dark Cures introduced themselves. "So is there anything any of you would like help on?"

"If it's okay with you I'd like for you to explain to me about Pai Schwa." said Yuri after finishing her second slice.

"Sure what would you like to know?" asked RJ.

"I meant in private." said Yuri.

"Sure." said RJ looking towards the kitchen door. After the two headed into the loft.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Itsuki.

"The wolf and the moon seem to have noticed each other." said Ashley.

"What do you mean?" asked Nozomi.

"I'll explain another time." said Ashley as she took a bite of pizza.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your Master?" asked Etsuko.

"In my case you'd mean Masters since I had to train with both Master Casey and Master Swoop." replied Ashley. "But I'll admit I'm looking forward to seeing them again." As she ate Ashley felt something odd but familiar which she figured was just her imagination. Once everyone finished eating they stood up with Ashley heading for the cash register. After she payed Marie walked up to her.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marie.

"Well someone should probably stay here to tell Yuri in case we need her." said Ashley turning to Diana who was looking towards a window. "Hey Di."

"What?" asked Diana.

"Stay here while we head with the others. We'll keep in contact." said Ashley.

"Understood." said Diana as they left.

"Does she seem to like him a lot?" asked Miki.

"Diana sees Master RJ as an older brother because they're both wolves." replied Ashley. "In any case let's get going." After the group left JKP following the eight Elemental Pretty Cure through what seemed like a forrest.

"How thick are these woods?" askd Erika.

"That's tricky." replied Ashley.

"Excuse me but what are we looking for?" asked Tsubomi.

"You'll know it when you see it." replied Lauren. The group walked for what felt like hours but was in fact a few minutes. Not long after they arrived in front of what looked like a monastary of some kind.

"I may be wrong but is this it?" asked Itsuki.

"This is the place." said Ashley with a smile. As they walked in they felt something was off.

"It's too quiet." said Itsuki.

"Sylv, Alex. Stay close. Kara, Marie, and Sarah stay on stand by." said Ashley. "Everyone else stay back."

"What's going to happen?" asked Karen.

"Just stand back and watch." said Ashley as she, Sylvia, and Alex walked ahead of the others while Kara, Marie, and Sarah walked a little behind them and everyone else behind them. The group headed up a long set of stairs. Once they got to the top they saw a man sitting on his knees with his back to them in black martial arts pants with a dark blue top. Upon seeing them man, or at least his back, Ashley smiled and walked ahead of the others. The man stood up, turned around, and smiled. It was then a blond woman and a shorter man stepped out from the first man's left and right which was when Sylvia and Alex stepped to Ashley left and right respectively. After the two groups of three walked up to each other stopping when they were about five feet away from each other. Then both groups got in fighting stances and began circling around each other.

"Sugoi." said Yayoi with glittering star eyes. "This is just like a Kung Fu movie."

"Are you gonna be ready?" Kara asked Sarah who nodded. Then she turned to Marie who also nodded. They all observed as the two groups circled each other until they suddenly charged at each other. The three who had been waiting each attacked forcing Ashley, Sylvia, and Alex to dodged below. After the three girls dodged by either jumping under them or back. After they began in what looked like three seperate one on one fights with both sides showing their skills. Ashley was facing off against the man who had been waiting for them, Alex was facing the other man, and Sylvia was facing the woman. Each of the there Cures was able to hold her own but not without a struggle. Both sides made the fight look interesting which kept everyone very interested. As they watched they saw Ashley, Sylvia, and Alex get thrown into one another back to back...to back. After the three Masters jumped back.

"Call to the Beast inside." said the three Masters as a red aura formed around the first man, a yellow aura formed around the woman, and a blue aura formed around the second man.

"Bring the Tiger!" called out the first man as a tiger formed in the aura and jumped towards Ashley.

"Bring the Cheetah!" caled out the woman as a cheetah forced from her aura which attacked Sylvia.

"Bring the Jaguar!" called out the second man as a jaguar formed from his aura which attacked Alex.

"Call to the Beast Inside." said Ashley, Sylvia, and Alex as a red, a light blue, and a pink aura formed around each of them.

"Unleash the Phoenix!" called out Ashley as a phoenix launched from her aura towards the red tiger.

"Unveil the Swan!" called out Alex a swan formed from her aura which flew towards the blue jaguar.

"Rock the Cheetah!" called out Sylvia as a cheetah formed from her aura which attacked the yellow cheetah. As the spirit animals clashed with one another Urara felt something strange. It felt similar to the excitement Yayoi felt but with a difference. The feeling Urara was getting made her want to join in the fight. Something about seeing the Phoenix and the Swan was causing her own Spirit Animal to react strangely. Etsuko looked at Urara who had her fists clenched and quivering. She was about to say something when Urara tried screaming causing a yellow aura to form around her and a bird like shriek to be heard from her mouth which caused the Cures around her to cover their ears and the six fighters to turn which also caused their animal spirits to disappear as they looked at Urara surprised.

"Well I tell ya I wasn't expecting that." said Ashley with a light laugh.

"I'm sorry." said Urara embarrassed.

"It's fine." said the first man as he walked up to Urara and looked at her closely. "You've gotten in touch with your animal spirit, haven't you?" Urara looked at him and then nodded. "So who are they?"

"They're the Pretty Cure from Japan." replied Ashley.

"Well then hello. I'm Casey." the first man introduced himself.

"I'm Lily." said the woman with a smile.

"And I'm Theo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Everyone they're the three Pai Schwa Masters who teach here." said Ashley. "Master Casey is a Tiger Master, Master Lily is a Cheetah Master, and Master Theo is a Jaguar Master." After each of the Cures introduced herself.

"Is it just me or is there someone missing?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. One of the others Cures by the name of Yuri Tsukikage asked Master RJ to teach her about Pai Zhua so Diana stayed behind too." replied Ashley. "I think they'll get along well since Yuri is Cure Moonlight."

"I see." said Theo. "So what are you here for? I assume it's not just a social visit."

"We need to discuss something but it might be better to do it inside..." said Ashley looking at the group. "...or out back since there's so many of us."

"Sure. Let's go." said Casey. The group walked and were met by another guy who had somewhat shaggy looking hair. "Hey Jared do you have time right now?"

"Yeah. I was just coming from the bathroom. Is something up?" asked Jared.

"We're not sure but they came to tell us something." replied Lily looking at the Elemental Cures who smiled.

"Well. It's been a while." said Jared.

"Sure has Master Jared." said Ashley with a bow. "Everyone this is Master Jared. Master of the Black Lion."

"Black Lion?" asked Nozomi.

"That's right." said Jared.

"In any case let's head to the back so you can tell us what this is about." said Casey. They group kept walking until they reached what looked like a storage house.

"So what's going on?" asked Lily.

"Yesterday we had something of a mission and Hikari came across something." replied Ashley looking to Hikari.

"I found a file in a computer console that mentioned Pai Zhua, Crystal Eyes, and something by the name of Dai Shi." explained Hikari. Upon hearing this the eyes of the four Masters widened.

"Was there anything else?" asked Casey.

"Not much I can remember off the top of my head." replied Hikari. "I only had enough time to skim through it before the console was destroyed."

"So they're after the Crystal Eyes." said Jared.

"You guys once told us about how the Crystal Eyes served to revive the Phantom Beasts and they chose to serve Dai Shi." said Ashley.

"That's right." said Casey.

"If they used the other Crystal Eyes then theoretically and combined their powers with them it might be possible to bring back the remaining Phantom Beasts and maybe with them Dai Shi." explained Ashley.

"It's not impossible but you realize that the odds of that are nearly non existant to impossible, right?" asked Kara.

"I know but its the only thing that comes to mind right now." said Ashley.

"Why don't you all stay to watch some of the practice." suggested Casey.

"Master Jared." whispered Ashley as she got close to Jared who turned to her. Then she whispered something into his ear.

"I see." said Jared looking down. "Alright." he said turning to the Cures. "Those of you who are were just brought back today please come with me." The ten Dark Cures walked with Jared followed by Ashley. Nozomi looked towards Kyoko before following. After sshe was followed by her team who were in turn follow by the Smile team.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Saki.

"I'd guess Ashley asked Master Jared to talk to the ten of them since he was possessed by Dai Shi once." replied Sylvia.

"He was?" asked Karen.

"Yeah." replied Casey. "Jared used to be a troubled guy which is why Dai Shi was able to possess him. The good within him was buried under a lot pain but seeing what Dai Shi did he was able to focus so when I fought him I was able to get Dai Shi out of him. Unfortunately he still hasn't forgiven himself for a lot of the things that happened."

"Like what?" asked Nozomi.

"Back when the whole thing with Dai Shi started Casey was just a cub." replied Theo.

"A cub?" asked Honoka.

"It's the lowest rank here. The one a student is when they start." replied Casey. "At the time I hadn't been here for that long. The three who had been picked as the Guardians were Jared, Lily, and Theo but he started picking on another cub and we almost got into a fight. After seeing that Master Mao asked me to be Jared's replacement which he didn't take well."

"After Master Mao took us to an underground part of this place where Dai Shi was sealed but after hearing Master Mao say Casey was replacing him he attacked with his animal spirit and released Dai Shi who after destroyed Master Mao." added Lily. "He still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened then."

"He tries to make up for his mistakes everyday. That's part of the reason he chose to stay here and help others train once he obtained his Master Stripes." added Casey.

"Master Stripes?" asked Honoka. At that Casey, Lily, and Theo pulled up their left sleeves revealing a tattoo looking mark of three claw marks. "I see. So if you train enough you're able to become a Master."

"Kinda." replied Casey. "Becoming a Pai Zhua Master has to do with more than just skill and training. Come on and we'll show you. It's about time for the others to finish their break." he explained leading them back where they'd faced Ashley, Sylvia, and Alex.

With Jared and the others.

"Alright so I understand you all have a dark past." said Jared as he turned to the girls.

"Yes we..." began Kyoko.

"I don't need to know what." interupted Jared. "Listen I of all people understand not wanting to talk about that kind of thing. I had a rough past and I don't really like to talk about it."

"So why are we here?" asked Manami.

"Master Jared is similar to all of you because of...things he went through." said Ashley.

"It's alright." said Jared. "I was a student here for eight years and I started becoming a bully to the earlier students so Master Mao chose Casey, who stood up to me, to be one of the three guardians. I was angry and I attacked Master Mao and released Dai Shi who took control of me. Through me he did many evil deeds and I watched helplessly until Casey freed me. After I felt so bad after I decided to never use my animal spirit again but the world isn't quite like that. I realized that I owed it to all the people Dai Shi had caused pain and to them so I went and helped them destroy Dai Shi."

"Fascinating." said Mayumi.

"So you're here to tell us about what?" asked Haruka.

"I was able to sense your doubts when I stepped in." said Jared. "Now I'm not gonna pretend to know what happened to you or what you've gone through. I will say this: You can always rely on your friends when you feel down or vulnerable."

"We...don't have any." said Momoko.

"Yes you do." said Miyuki as each original hugged her darker version from behind surprising them. "We all agreed to being part of bringing you back because we wanted you to have a chance to be free."

"You've all felt what it was like to be used for evil but didn't have the chance to be free." added Nozomi.

"Always remember that you are not alone." said Ashley. "Right now you're all free to do what you want and you'll have friends who you can trust and in turn will trust you."

"It seems like more than we deserve." said Mayumi.

"Perhaps but this gives you a chance to make amends for what you did in the past." said a man in black with sunglasses who walked up to them.

"Master Swoop." said Ashley with a bow as did Jared.

"Ashley. It is good to see you." said Master Swoop.

"It's good to see you too." said Ashley.

"So who might these girls be?" asked Master Swoop as the ten originals released their dark copies.

"The ten in front are Kyoko, Haruka, Miyako, Kazuko, Manami, Momoko, Hotaru, Etsuko, Miho, and Mayumi. The ten behind them are Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika."

"And the ten in front of dark copies of the ten behind them, right?" asked Master Swoop.

"That's right." said Ashley.

"How can he know that?" asked Kyoko.

"I may be blind but that opens my sense to something much greater." replied Master Swoop.

"You're blind?!" asked Nozomi shocked.

"You think a Pai Zhua Master would wear sunglasses to look good?" asked Ashley.

"Excuse me but would you be teaching them?" asked Coco in human form going up to them with Nuts.

"I'm afraid not. I along with the other Masters passed our teaching down to them for you to use against the Cardivus Praecordia."

"You know about them?" asked Miho.

"Although we were not around back when they first appeared there were Pai Zhua Masters back then who helped in the battle against them. In part we prepared in case we were to ever be needed against them." explained Master Swoop as two other older men walked up to them.

"So these are the young ladies you're all teaching." said the older man in green.

"That's right." said Ashley. "Well some of them. The rest are with Master Casey, Master Lily, and Master Theo." she added turning to the girls. "Everyone this is Master Phant." she said looking to the older man in green. "And this is Master Finn." she said looking to the man who seemed to be wearing some kind of armor and had long dark blind hair with facial hair. "He's Master RJ's father."

"It's a pleasure." said the other Cures.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have something we must speak with our former students about." said Master Finn as they three left.

"So what Animal Spirits do the three of them have?" asked Nuts.

"Master Swoop has the spirit of the bat, Master Phant has the spirit of the Elephant, and Master Finn has the spirit of the Shark." replied Ashley. "I trained with Master Swoop mostly since most of the Masters have Animal Spirits that are land based. So did Alex and Marie but I focused a lot more on it. Something about the prospect of fighting without sight just feels natural to me."

"Why?" asked Nozomi.

"Don't know." replied Ashley. "But I learned how to use fans similar to his in battle."

"What can you do with fans?" asked Miyuki.

"Would you like to try me?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"But you'll only use the fans?" asked Miyuki.

"That's right." said Ashley placing a finger on her ear. "Phoenrae can you transport JBF-001."

"Alright." said Phoenrae. Seconds after two large folded fans appeared in her hands.

"If you wanna transform for this then you should." said Ashley.

"Alright." said Miyuki transforming.

"Miyuki I don't think this is wise." said Reika.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt her." said Ashley as she put the fans down and put a blind fold over her eyes.

"Alright that's it. I'm doing this." said Akane transforming. After she charged at Ashley who opened both fans while holding one out and one at her face to hide her smirk. When Sunny was about to punch her Ashley she moved the first fan and redirected her to her right. Realized what had happened Sunny went down to try to kick Ashley who ducked and swept her with the second fan knocking down. After she held one fan in front of her and then second above her.

"Convinced yet?" asked Ashley.

"Alright. You're not bad." said Sunny as she and Happy returned to normal. After the fans vanished and Ashley removed the blindford.

"Facing an opponent without taking into account their experience and skills can put you in great danger in battle." said Jared.

It was Ashley turned with her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin.

"Someone's coming through the plants." replied Ashley. The group turned and saw a woman in a light blue Pai Zhua uniform who looked hurt.

"Camile!" called out Jared going up to her. "What happened?"

"A girl attacked me." replied Camile as Jared put her arm around his neck to help her walk.

"What did she look like?" asked Ashley.

"Black hair, a weird black outfit that a star on the front..."

"Dana." said Ashley.

"Who's Dana?" asked Jared.

"Cure Hex. She mostly specializes in magic but when she fight hand to hand she's got the precision of a sniper." replied Ashley. "Master Jared you should take her to the infirmiry and we'll go warn the others."

With the others

The group of Cures were watching the students training with Casey while sitting with Theo and Lily.

"So how come you two aren't training them as well?" asked Erika.

"While we are Masters the teacher here is Casey. We actually work at JKP but we had today off so we came to see Casey." replied Theo.

"This is amazing." said Itsuki. "I might be able to improve the Myoudouin Style by learning Pai Zhua."

"You're a martial artist?" asked Theo.

"That's right." replied Itsuki.

"It's her family's style." added Tsubomi hugging Itsuki's arm who smiled. It was then they saw someone thrown and land in front of them injured.

"Are you okay?" asked Casey helping the student up.

"Master. There's a girl..." he began before losing conciousness.

"What girl?" asked Casey.

"I think she means me." said a girl with long black hair who had red eyes and wore black pants with a black tank top and a feathered vest.

"Dana." said Sarah with narrowed eyes.

"Good to see you too Sarah." said Dana.

"I don't know who you are but you have no business here." said Casey.

"On the contrary. I came to see my old friend Sarah." said Dana with a dark smirk.

"Master Casey. Please let me take care of her." said Sarah.

"Do what you have to. I'll take Justin to the infirmiry." said Casey.

"Understood." said Sarah stepping in front of them. The students all stepped back as Sarah and Dana walked up to each other. Once they were six feet from each other the two took looked at each other before Sarah held out her hand causing her transformation device appear. At the same time Dana held out her hand causing a black gauntlet to appear which had gems on the knuckles and on the back of the hand which had a star on it.

"Pretty Cure, Earth Heart!" called out Sarah.

"Dark Magic Stream!" called out Dana.

"The Legendary Strength of the Earth, Cure Vis!"

"The Curse of Dark Magic, Cure Hex!" called out Dana now with her hair tied in two large pig tails similar to Luminous' but shorter with a black skirt that had black frills, a top that had no sleeves, a fingerless glove that went from her hand almost up to her shoulder, and black knee high boots with several straps. "So are we doing this hand to hand?"

"Well we are in a martial art school." said Vis placing hands in front of herself.

"Alright." said Hex with a smirk. At that the two charge at each other however when they got close Hex jumped over Vis' punch before trying to follow up with a heel kick which Vis blocked with both forearms which allowed her to throw Hex back.

"Not bad." said Hex.

"You haven't seen anything yet." replied Vis.

"Then how about I make this interesting." said Hex waving her hand with a violet glow causing several creatures to arise from the ground which dragged themselves.

"Hey that's cheating." said Erika.

"Remember that your enemies won't fight fairly. Part of learning Pai Zhua is learning to adapt to any situation." said Casey as they saw Vis smirk.

"Try this." she said punching the ground with both hands. Then she held out her hands which turned into crystal claws. After she charged in and began slashing at the creatures causing them to shatter with every slash.

"That's new." said Hex.

"Not really. Just something I figured out." replied Vis. "Kind like this." she said holding out her hands. "Crystal Storm!" she called out causing the crystals to shatter revealing her hands as they crystal fragments to fly to the remaining creatures destroying them.

"Not bad but I think we'll have to postpone this for later since right about now they've sent a few to have fun in Ocean Bluff." said Hex with a smirk before disappearing.

"What now?" asked Sylvia as Ashley and the other four teams arrived.

"Ashley we..." began Vis.

"Save it. I heard everything." interupted Ashley. "Let's head back. Yuri and Diana may need us."

"Then let's go." said Lauren.

"Everyone take a break. We'll be back." said Casey.

"Masters. Allow us to handle this on our own. These creatures are nothing like the ones you all fought back then. They're a lot more dangerous and more aggressive." said Ashley with a bow.

"Then we'll leave things to you." said Casey.

"Lauren." said Ashley.

"Got it." said Lauren snapping her fingers causing a circle to appear under the group and them to vanish. After they reappeared on a sidewalk. They were about to start moving when they saw Moonlight and Tenebrae run by them.

"Let's catch up with them." said Ashley. "Everyone stay together and stay out of the fight. Elementals. Let's transform." Some of the other Cures were about to protest but the eight Elemental Cures transformed and left before they had the chance.

"For now just trust them." said Casey. After he said that they followed in the direction the other Cures were heading. Not long after they arrived at a large street where they saw Moonlight trying to fight Bloody who was dodging her attacks with no trouble. In meantime the other nine Cures were watching as were eight others who stood behind Bloody, including Hex.

"What's going on? Why aren't you helping her?" asked Erika.

"Because she asked us not to." replied Ardeo as they saw Bloody still dodge attack after attack.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the tougher ones." said Bloody with a smirk. "Or are you still just that same little girl who felt lost when she caused her fairy's death?" Upon hearing this Moonlight's eyes widened in shock. Bloody saw this as a chance and focused energy into a fist which she struck Moonlight with in the stomach launching her back and into a wall. After impact she reverted to normal unconcious but before she fell Ardeo jumped and caught her. Shen then took Yuri to the others.

"Master please watch over her."

"We will." said Casey. Then Ardeo turned to Bloody with an enraged look in her eyes.

"You crossed a line Sam."

"Aw you're gonna make me cry." said Bloody with a mocking tone.

"Wanna make this two on two or are you afraid?" asked Ardeo.

"Oh. Then Hex let's do a two on two." said Bloody. "Everyone else head back to base. That's an order." The other Cures sighed and then vanished.

"Everyone stay out of this. Vis, with me." said Ardeo.

"Alright." said the others as Vis stepped next to Ardeo.

"So are you gonna do what you did last time?" asked Bloody.

"Maybe if you're a good girl." replied Ardeo taking an offensive stance. It was then Bloody formed large blood claws around her forearms and smirked. Hex on the other hand just stood next to Bloody with a bored expression.

"Why me?" asked Hex.

"Because you don't getting your hands dirty." replied Bloody.

"Bitch." whispered Hex as she went towards a car that was parked. Vis made sure to keep her eyes on her up until Hex put a hand on the car's trunk which suddenly launched the vehicle towards the two. As soon as the car was close Vis punched the hood of the car causing the back of it to rise. Seeing this Ardeo held her hand straight with fire on it and slashed the car allowing her to kicked the back half of it towards Bloody who jumped over it. Knowing she'd do it Ardeo appeared behind Bloody.

"You've gotten a little faster." said Bloody.

"Not really." replied Ardeo.

At the same time Vis charged to Hex who took a defensive stance as Vis began trying to punch her. Hex dodged strike after strike with a smirk.

"Maybe you've gotten stronger but you've also gotten slower." said Hex.

"I learned that as an Elemental Warrior of the Earth I've got more than just my fists." replied Vis as Hex jumped back. "Like this! Vine Snare!" she called out stomping the ground causing a crack to open on the ground which launched several vines that wrapped around Hex.

"Not bad bit just like you have a green thumb I have a black thumb." said Hex as the vines dried up and shattered.

"Then how about I fight with this?" asked Vis as a green aura formed around her which then formed a rhino above her. "With the spirit of the green rhino!" she called out holding out her right hand.

"Looks like she's getting serious." said Sylvia.

"You know I've been curious about how her rhino spirit is different from Dominic's." said Lily.

"Actually her Rhino spirit is similar to Master Phant's Elephant spirit." said Nataly as they watched Hex launch several large pieces of concrete at Vis who charged straight through them. When she got close Hex jumped over her landing several feet away.

"Too bad you're not faster." said Hex.

"Too bad you don't have stable ground." said Vis before she stomped on the ground causing it to shake which in turn causing mostly everyone to lose their balance.

"Hey watch it! I'm in the middle of something here." said Ardeo as she jumped back from a slash from Bloody. "In any case I think I should do the same." she said as a red aura formed around her. However something strange began to happen. As the aura became stronger her tranformation device began glowing along with her.

"Is it just me or does her Animal Spirit seem different?" asked Marie.

"Not so much that she's gotten stronger. It's more like she's more in tune with it." said Casey. 'So that's what that could do.' he though to himself as they saw the phoenix disappear leaving a lingering aura around Ardeo.

"That's interesting." said Ardeo looking at her hands.

"So what if you're stronger. You've never been able to break through my solidafied blood." said Bloody.

"That may change." said Ardeo as she seemingly disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" asked Bloody looking around.

"Right in front of you." said Ardeo appearing right in front of Bloody who on reflex blocked by crossing her claws in front of herself. Ardeo then punched the claws which caused bloody to smirk.

"Told ya." said Bloody.

"How about this then?" asked Ardeo as she made her fist vibrate rapidly causing the claws to explode throwing Bloody back.

"Not bad." said Bloody. "But now I'm taking it up a notch." she said as a dark red glow began surrounding her body. "The dark lust for blood which fills this body will now reveal a chaotic being!" she chanted as several blades made of blood began coming out of her hands, forearms, shoulders, back, knees, and shins. They also saw some come out of the sides of her face almost forming what appeared to be a helmet. "Blood Knight!"

"How long have you been waiting to use that?" asked Ardeo.

"Honestly I never thought I'd actually have to use this muchless against someone I once considered a friend." said Bloody.

"I guess that's the difference between us." said Ardeo placing a hand on her device. "I still consider you a friend." she said as she pressed the eye. "Pretty Cure, Fire Spark!" she called out causing her to change forms. "The Eternal Flame of Rebirth, Cure Inferno!"

"So that's what that form looks like." said Kara as they saw Cure Inferno hold her hands out calmly.

"Are you mocking me?" asked Bloody noticing the stance Inferno was in.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just know that you aren't quite as in control in that form since you never use it and likely only practiced combat with no control." replied Inferno with a smirk. At that Bloody charged at Inferno.

In the meantime Vis was breaking through every attack Hex launched at her including magical blasts.

"I guess it's time I get serious." said Hex holding out her hand. "Heart of dark I call you know. Reveal my truth upon this fall. Unleash my true spirit from this false light!" she chanted as a dark violet aura formed around her which began forming a dark feathered armor that had a resembled a crow. "Cure Dark Wing Hex!"

"Dark Wing?" asked Casey looking confused.

"Now let's make this all or nothing." said Hex as she charged at Vis who in turn stood still and carefully watched Hex as she attacked. Vis was being struck time after time without giving a reaction.

"What's she doing? Why isn't she fighting back?" asked Erika.

"She's studying her opponent." said Itsuki.

"Studying her opponent?" asked Erika confused.

"By allowing herself to be attacked she is learning just how strong and skilled her opponent is." clarified Itsuki.

"Sarah's body is more than strong enough to withstand physical attacks but it looks like taking more than she can handle." said Zephyr noticing that Vis was narrowing her eyes a bit more each time. It wasn't until Hex formed armor claws on both her hands that she stopped an attack by taking hold of both her wrists.

"My turn." said Vis. "Stampede Charge!" she called out running straight while still holding Hex smashing her into a some pieces of debris before finally finishing by smashing her into a car. Hex looked to be in pain but kept a straight face. It was then Vis began smashing her several times into the ground.

All the while Inferno was exchanging blows with Bloody in which the two were hitting each others attacks. However because of the spikes on Bloody's hands Inferno was getting multiple wounds. She then turned and noticed what Vis was doing.

"Yo Vis. Close the road!" called out Inferno. Vis noticed and then nodded. Noticing her attention change Bloody tried to punch Inferno who caught her fist with a smirk. After she threw Bloody towards Vis who in turn threw Hex causing the two to crash into each other. "Phoenix Strike!"

"Rhino Gore!" called out Vis as the two cross charged the two enemies launching them back.

"You've gotten better but this is far from over." said Bloody turning to Vis. "Let's go." At that the two vanished as Hex flashed a smirk towards Vis who scowled. Once they were gone both Inferno and Vis collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Nagisa as the group ran up to the two.

"I feel like I have a convoy parked on me." replied Inferno.

"I'm feeling alright for the most part." said Vis.

"Let's see just how alright you are." said Zephyr pulling up Vis' top revealing several buises.

"That looks painful." said Rin.

"I'm fine. Really." said Vis.

"You won't be in about ten minutes." said Inferno as she got back and reverted to civilian form followed Vis. Seeing this the other Elemental Pretty Cure reverted to civilian form as well.

"How're you feeling?" asked Casey.

"Been better." replied Ashley. "But I've been worse too so it's not a problem." she added as she got up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lily concerned.

"I feel a little sore but I'll be fine." said Ashley turning to Lauren. "Hey can you heal Yuri?"

"On it." replied Lauren going up to Yuri as she placed both hands on her which began to glow.

"You can heal injuries?" Erika asked Ashley.

"That's more her specialty since she's the light based Cure." replied Ashley.

"So what can you do?" asked Erika.

"You're really asking?" asked Ashley with a deadpanned look. "Look we can explain this later. For now let's go before people start gathering."

"Good idea." said Casey as they left. As they did Casey looked back and noticed something weird. A light seemed to be hitting the battlefield causing all the damage to be reversed. Once they were near JKP they stopped all the while Yuri awakened.

"What happened?" asked Yuri.

"You were knocked unconcious by Cure Bloody." replied Honoka. Upon hear this Yuri's eyes widened.

"Whoa. Everyone's back." said RJ as he stepped outside. Then he noticed Yuri with a hand on her head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine but I'm not sure how." replied Yuri.

"Lauren healed you." replied Diana.

"I can't believe how strong she was." said Yuri.

"You're strong and experienced but you lack the necessary training. They underwent the same training we did back then and now we've got training in other things which is why we can fight them the way we do." explained Ashley.

"That's why I warned you about going." said RJ. "Listen. From what you've told me you fought monsters before most of the others but you must have realized at some point you wouldn't always face monsters."

"I was weak." said Yuri sadly.

"Not weak. Just untrained." replied RJ.

"That's part of the reason we contacted you. To get you ready to face enemies like them. Possibly even a clone of yourself." added Ashley.

"If that happens would it be possible for them to become free like us?" asked Kyoko.

"I doubt it." replied Ashley. "If they clone you. The rest of you. The clones will be corrupted by the power of chaos. In doing so they may become free but they'll be extremely dangerous. Odds are they may even be homicidal the way they tried to make us."

"Just remember that if you ever need help you can call us any time." said Casey.

"We will Master Casey." said Lauren.

"Excuse me Master RJ could we order..." Ashley began before looking at everyone. "Thirty two pepperoni pizzas to go?"

"Isn't that a little excessive?" asked RJ. "I mean you did just eat."

"They're for dinner." replied Ashley.

"Alright then Flint and I will get started on them right away." said RJ.

"Why don't we all help to make them faster." suggested Casey.

"Good idea." said RJ. "Any of you have experience with dough?"

"I do." replied Saki. "My family runs a bakery."

"A very popular one to. Said to be the best one in Japan." said Ashley.

"You wouldn't by any chance be talking about PanPakaPan, are you?" asked RJ.

"Yeah that's it but how do you know about it?" asked Saki.

"I've heard from some customer who traveled to Japan the bread there is unbelievably good. I've always wanted to try it." replied RJ.

"Then I'll try to bring you some next time I come after I get home." said Saki.

"Great. So anyone else?" asked RJ.

"Mai, Kaoru, and Michiru sometimes help out so they have experience with it." said Saki.

"Alright. Who else?" asked RJ.

"Kanade's family has a cupcake shop so maybe she could too." said Hibiki as Kanade looked at RJ.

"Alright then. The five of you will help with the dough. Everyone else will focus on the sauce, cheese, and toppings." said RJ.

"Alright then let's do it!" called out Erika excited. Mostly everyone raised the fists in excitement minus the Master, the Elemental Pretty Cure, the two dark teams, and Yuri. After they went inside and split into groups in order to begin the large order. While most of the Cures understood how to cook none of them had experience making pizza, other then the EPC, but were a had little trouble since all they had to do was pour, spread, or sprinkle. Within a few minutes they had placed eight pizzas in the oven and were prepping the next batch. However they finished kinda fast so the pies in the oven still needed a bit of time to be ready forcing them to pause. Once the first batch was ready they were boxed allowing them to put in the next batch and start another. Since the pizzas took a time to bake they finished in about an hour. Once they were done they went to the front where Ashley prepared to pay.

"Whoa. Don't worry about it. They're on the house." said RJ.

"No no no." said Ashley. "That's thirty two pizzas. If we don't pay you'd be losing money."

"I've never been in it for the money." said RJ.

"Why not compromise?" asked Lily.

"Alright. How about half?" suggested RJ.

"Deal." said Ashley taking out some cash which she handed to RJ. After that each of the EPC picked up three exept for Ashley who took four. After that the group stepped outside. Once there the EPC bowed to their Masters while holding the pizzas. The other Cures looked for a second before also bowing. The Masters all placed a hand over a fist and bowed as well. "We'll come back as soon as we can."

"Alright. Don't be strangers." said Lily.

"See you around." said Casey.

"Take care of yourselves." said Theo.

"Stay safe." said RJ. All the Cures nodded before suddenly vanishing. It was then Masters Finn, Swoop, and Phant arrived. "Hey. Where were you?"

"We didn't have a chance to tell them but we've been investigating something which has to do with what they've been fighting and we have a possible theory but we don't have anything concrete." replied Master Finn.

"What theory?" asked Casey.

"Let's go inside and we'll explain." said Master Swoop.

Back on the Arc

The group arrived headed towards the recreactional room where they put the pizzas in two large stacks.

"How come we put them in here?" asked Nagisa.

"I'll answer that in a second." replied Ashley as a part of the ground opened causing a large container similar to the one that held the liquid that had been injected into them. When it opened they saw several vials of a glowing yellow liquid.

"Are we getting injected again?" asked Nagisa.

"Uh no. You don't need to worry about that. This one you can just drink." replied Ashley.

"What is it for?" asked Honoka.

"It's a formula to..." began Kara looking trying to think of a nice way to put it.

"It's to keep you from throwing up." replied Ashley causing the other Cures to look at her in shock.

"What would we need that for?" asked Mai.

"Listen, as Cures you've gotta understand that while strong, fast, and what not you are still mortal but none of you have really ever throught of the concept of mortality among yourselves." replied Ashley. "Some of you have experienced death and I get that but you don't understand the kinds of things the Cardivus are Capable of."

"So why do you want us to take it exactly?" asked Honoka with a level of concern in her voice.

"First take it and I'll explain." said Ashley.

"Let's try doing what she says." said Nozomi causing everyone to turn to her. "So far everything they've done is to help us get ready to fight the Cardivus and so far they haven't done anything that would make us think we shouldn't trust them." she added as she went up and grabbed a vial.

"Nozomi, wait." said Rin as Nozomi drank the liquid.

"Mmm. Tastes like lemon." said Nozomi with a smile.

"Yeah. It has a bad taste at first so I added a little lemon juice to the formula." explained Ashley. Seeing no danger the other Cures cautiously each took a vial and drank.

"So why did you want us to drink that?" asked Honoka.

"The fear of death, Mortality, comes from the fear of having no control over ones own life. We're gonna watch a series of movies that will hopefully help you understand that there are some things in life which we have no control over. I'm hoping all of you are mature enough to see these without freaking out."

"Maybe Ako should sit this out." said Ellen.

"I'm not a little kid. I can handle it." said Ako. It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alex who whispered something in her ear. "No I haven't but why do you ask?" Alex then whispered into her ear again but something longer.

"Alex just cut it out. They'll understand once we start watching." said Ashley as a wall opened revealing a massive television way bigger than any of them had ever seen. After it was revealed it turn on. "Play movie one." she said causing the screen to show the opening of a movie that some of them recognized but couldn't quite remember. "Also don't forget we've got plenty of pizza so you can eat while we watch." she said getting some of the boxes around into eight piles around before taking a slice along with the other EPC. Some of the other Cures were uncertain but each took took a slice and began to eat. They kept watching with some intrigue right up until they saw the title of the movie was Final Destination.

"We're watching Final Destination?" asked Saki.

"You've seen it?" asked Mai.

"I've seen the first three movies. Haven't had the chance to see the other two." replied Saki.

"And that's what we're doing. Watching all five." said Ashley. As they watched some of the more squeemish Cures, like Nao, Miyuki, and Rin, would cover their try to cover their eyes when they saw someone was about to die but given how some of the deaths had a long set up and others were pretty instant they still wound up seeing the deaths anyway. By the end of the first movie most of them were shaking. Even Itsuki was holding Tsubomi close in an attempt to comfort her partner. After the first movie was over the second player automatically. By half ways into second Final Destination movie most of them had become used to it and were able to watch with little to no fear but others weren't quite there yet. Yuri, however thought watching these movies was asenine but continued to watch. What surprised a few of them was that Ako watch the movies and even after seeing the deaths didn't really seemed to be affected by it. Another who the others were surprised by was Hikari who at first didn't seem comfortable with the movies but as she watched the movies she became less afraid. Honoka had been watching and became intrigued by the movies because she noticed how every death had a one in a million chance of happening if it actually did happen. Nagisa wasn't taking watching the movies quite as well. At the third one most of them had become interested. Miyuki seemed to become a little bummed out because every one of the movies had an ending in which someone died. At the end of the third she didn't like the remaining survivors were implied to have died.

"What is watching these movies supposed to accomplish?" asked Yuri.

"Namely that even though you're in control of yourself there are plenty of things around you that you can't control." replied Ashley as she finished a slice. Once she did she tapped Yuri's hand and then pointed to the back of the room. Yuri nodded and the two walked over. "Listen. About I'm sorry about what Sam said. It was inexcusable."

"Stop." said Yuri. "I won't lie and say that I'm completely over what happened to Cologne because I miss him all the time but I've allowed what happened back then help make my resolve to fight stronger."

"Good to hear." said Ashley.

"There is one thing I don't understand." said Yuri. "How did she know?"

"Just about every fight you ever had against the Desert Apostles was on earth and there's a lot of satilites which go around the planet with cameras." replied Ashley. "In fact every fight all the teams had that happened on earth are all stored in video files here in the Arc."

"I see." said Yuri.

"I get that you think these movies are kinda stupid or even asenine but why not just sit back and enjoy them a little. After all there's plenty of friends around." said Ashley.

"Speaking of which. I know no one's complained but shouldn't you have something to drink here as well?"

"Right. Forgot about that." said Ashley placing her palm on the wall. "Bring about ten packed coolers with sodas." Shortly after that wall they were next to opened and an android stepped in dragging a rope which had several coolers tied to it. Once it got the coolers in the android turned to Ashley. "That's it. Thanks." The android nodded and left. After she dragged the coolers and stopped behind everyone. "Anyone who wants something to drink just take one." she said as she took a soda. Within another couple of hours they finished the last two movies and by the end they'd all become intrigued. As soon as the last movie was over Ashley stepped in front of the screen. "Alright everyone time for bed. Hopefully the movies haven't terrified you and you'll be able to sleep like normal but in case you need the reminder a single one of the beds can handle two people so if you're afraid to sleep along you're welcome to sleep with someone from your own team or another team. Up to you." After they went to the where their rooms were. As they others went to their rooms Ashley stepped in front of the two dark teams. "Come on." she said leading them passed the last occupied rooms. "Alright. Kyoko, you and your team take the five rooms to the left with. Momoko you and your team take five on the right. For now just go to sleep and tomorrow I'll explain what some of the other things in there are. Alright?" The two teams nodded and headed for a room each allowing Ashley to head to her own. As she was about to enter she remembered something that happened earlier before entering.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A room lights up with several screens revealing Honoka, Yayoi, and Reika.

Honoka: Hello and welcome to another edition of Meeting the Cures. I'm your host Yukishiro Honoka here with my co hosts.

Yayoi: I'm Kise Yayoi.

Reika: And I'm Aoki Reika. Welcome.

Yayoi: So who are we talking about today.

Honoka: Today we'll be talkingabout Sarah or Cure Vis if you'd prefer.

The screens show images of both Sarah and Cure Vis.

Honoka: Cure Vis is the only earth based Cure allowing her to not only control the ground and stones but also control plants in battle.

The screen shows Vis controlling vines in a jungle

Reika: That's right. Vis is also able to change landscapes during battle allowing her to make the field into a weapon.

Yayoi: That'll be a great help in battle.

Reika: While it is an extraordinary ability it's not something that should be used often because there is a risk that the land could be permanently damaged through the constant change.

Yayoi: So it's dangerous.

Honoka: As being a Cure who is able to use the earth as a weapon she also has an additional ability which she won't typically use in battle.

Reika: That is correct. In the same manner in which Ardeo is able to use molecular vibration Vis has the ability to create and use crystals for a wide range of battle situations.

Honoka: That's right. An example would her ability to crystalize her body or create crystal weapons for battle. Due to the strength of these crystals most enemies are unable to get through them.

Nagisa: Honoka! Where are you?

Honoka turns to see Nagisa had entered the room looking around.

Honoka: Nagisa? What are you doing here?

Nagisa: I was looking for you. What's going on?

Yayoi: We're doing an end of chapter segment called Meet the Cures where we talk about the Cures exclusive to this story.

Nagisa: Oh. So who are you talking about right now?

Honoka: Cure Vis.

Honoka looks towards the screen which shows Vis with her body completely crystalized.

Reika: We were in the middle of discussing Vis' ability to control crystals.

Nagisa: Wow. Well I'll just stand by the wall until you're done.

Nagisa walked over to a wall opposite of the screens.

Honoka: As I was saying Vis is able to not only use ground or plant life but also crystals by either converting herself or any kind of solid ground.

Reika: No only is she able to use crystals but it is also possible for her to create diamond for battle. This however take a much higher level of concentration which means it is not something she'll use unless absolutely necessary.

Honoka: And whether Vis is in human, Cure, Stone, or Crystal form she is able to withstand just about any kind of physical attack.

Yayoi: She seems to be a pacifist.

Honoka: That's partially right. Sarah herself doesn't like to fight but due to all the things they went through she doesn't give a second thought to being in battle.

Reika: Although this is purely limited to herself in battle. She is not a Cure who specializes in defense but in physical strength in a somewhat similar way to the enemy Bloom and Egret faced named Kintolesky. Although she is not quite as obsessive about excercising.

Honoka: How about we take a look at her stats?

Sarah Cure Vis

Element: Earth

Intelligence: 75/120 Intelligence: 210/300

Offensive: 110/120 Offensive: 290/300

Defense: 100/120 Defensive: 280/300

Elemental Energy: 65/120 Elemental Energy: 200/300

Speed: 40/120 Speed: 190/300

Mobility: 30/120 Mobility: 165/300

Physical Strength: 120/120 Physical Strength: 300/300

Total: 540/840 Total: 1635/2100

Yayoi: That's amazing. We hadn't had anyone that had a full score on anything yet.

Honoka: It's true but she does sacrifice speed and mobility for the sake of strength.

Reika: In and of itself it does give her a good balance but also makes her the kind of fighter who can withstand attacks from a distance but can only attack from close range.

Yayoi: It's a little weird that there's a Cure who doesn't do any kind of blast attacks.

Reika: Perhaps but every one of us has something we're good at and something we're bad at in battle.

Honoka: That's true and knowing what one can do in battle can be a great assett.

Reika: Well that is all the time we have for today.

Honoka: Join us next time when we cover the Cure who could be considered Peace's sister.

Yayoi: Really?

Reika: Indeed.

Honoka: So we hope you'll join us.

Honoka, Yayoi, Reika: Bye Bye.

Room goes dark.


	7. Fall and Rise

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only the OCs in this chapter.

Chapter 7 Fall and Rise

Manhattan

Early Morning

Before Dawn

An elderly man sat in a recliner holding a glass with a fourth of whiskey as he reminsced about his golden years. He then pulled out a photo album and began looking through it. As he looked through the old photographs of a forgotten time he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh hell. Who's out at two in the goddamn morning?" the man asked as he got up and walked to his front door. "Who is it?"

"Telegram for a Mr. Stanton." said a guy on the other side of the door.

"Telegram? What are we in the old west?" Stanton asked himself as he opened the door. However when he did he saw ten people in suits who wore masks. Realizing what was happening Stanton shut the door and jumped towards a small table that was behind him and next to some stairs. There he grabbed a key and opened some steel wristbands he wore as the door was blown off its hinges. After that the suits began entering so Stanton held out his hand and launched an orange blast from his hand which splattered the first two suits. Two of the others, however, took that chance and jumped to Stanton's left and right before each threw a ring that had a cable which caught onto his wrists causing the blast he was about to fire to disappear. He looked at his hands just before a current of electricity forced him to his knees. After another suit stepped in front of them.

"Mr. Daniel Stanton. Also known as Plasma Knight." said the suit.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Daniel.

"I am just a faithful messenger of the Cardivus Praecordia who have a message for you." said the suit as he pulled out a syringe. After he got close to Daniel he put the syringe into his arm and drew blood. "We would like to thank you for you contribution to our cause." he said looking at the blood sample. "Finish him off." he said stepping out of the house. Not long after the rest of the suits stepped out just before the house exploded.

The Arc

_"What's going on?" Ashley asked as she looked around in a dark open space._

_"Hello there." said a voice. At that Ashley turned and looked around._

_"Who's there?" asked Ashley._

_"Don't your recognize me?" asked the voice as a large silhouette wiht wings, horns, talons, claws, and a tail appeared in front of Ashley who stepped back._

_"What the hell are you?" asked Ashley._

_"I am the one who will consume you!" yelled out the silhouette as it grabbed Ashley. She tried to struggle but to no avail. As she struggled the silhouette dropped her into its mouth. As she fell she felt herself be consumed._

Ashley awakened in cold sweat. She looked around to the hologram each room had for a clock and saw it was two thirty in the morning.

"Well I'm not gonna be able to sleep after that." said Ashley. "Not like I get more than five hours of sleep a night." she said as she got up. "Guess I'll have a drink." she said as she changed into a red tank top with some sweats that resemebled the pants of her uniform. After changing she stepped outside where she looked around to make sure not to awaken anyone before remembering all the rooms were soundproof. However when she turned she saw the two teams of Dark Cures stepping out of their rooms as well. Curious she went up to them. "Hey are you all alright?" The two teams turned to her and became surprised.

"We're fine." said Kyoko.

"We're just not used to sleeping." added Miyako.

"I get what you mean." said Ashley. "When my team and I were first brought here we would only sleep like three hours because were weren't used to sleeping."

"We were wondering what we could do but we don't know anything about this place." said Mayumi.

"Then why don't we head to my private hang out room for a drink?" suggested Ashley.

"You mean your room?" asked Miho.

"Not quite. Each of us has a private room that's both password and DNA protected." replied Ashley. "Come on. I'll show you mine." she said leading them to the Teleflasher. "ComEX 08936-01. Password: DX84514-DX10." she said.

"Password confirmed." said a mechanical voice. "Please confirm DNA." At that a flat piece of metal arose from the ground. When Ashley put her hand on it the device created five needles that went into her hand. "DNA confirmed." At that they were sent to a large room which had several posters of various rock bands along with a Watchmen poster of Rorschach, a six bean bag chairs, five recliners, a large tv with a PS3 plugged into it, what appeared to be a fridge against the wall, a table with different kinds of equipment, and a few hand guns on a wall. "What do you think?"

"You have interesting taste." said Mayumi.

"My original was the one who decorated this place back when he was around. I really didn't bother to change much other than I keep some equipment here in case of emergency." replied Ashley as she opened the fridge. "Anyone care for a drink?" she asked pulling out a can.

"What do you have to drink?" asked Haruka. Ashley then tossed a can to Haruka who caught it. "Bud Light? What is this?"

"Beer." replied Ashley.

"As in alcohol?" asked Manami.

"Exactly." said Ashley as she opened a can.

"Why do you drink alcohol?" asked Mayumi.

"Two reason." replied Ashley. "First off because in this line of work not doing something, like sometimes drinking, can blow your cover which can end up costing important information which could save lives. Once I got really important information by getting into a drinking contest with tequila shots."

"I might be mistaken but isn't it a little strong?" asked Mayumi.

"Yeah but the fact that we're Meta-Cures makes it easy to handle things like that. Especially since I regenerate by charging my body with solar energy." replied Ashley.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Haruka.

"I'll explain in a sec but for now anyone want a drink?" asked Ashley.

"Is this gonna be part of future training?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah. Once their bodies are in base peak we'll start with this for them to get used to things." replied Ashley. It was then Haruka looked Kyoko who nodded.

"We'll take one." said Kyoko.

"Comin' up." said Ashley tossing both Kyoko and Haruka a can.

"I guess I'll have one too since we'll have to try them eventually." said Miyako. The others were also uncertain but then agreed that the sooner they'd get used to them the less trouble it'd be in the future. Once they all agreed Ashley tossed each of them a drink. Then all ten opened them and took a sip which caused them to make faces at the taste.

"Yeah. Probably should've warned you alcohol is an aquired taste." said Ashley before taking a drink.

"By the way there's something I've been wondering about." said Kyoko. "I assume that you've got fairies of your own here but why haven't we seen them?"

"Well..." began Ashley looking up. "Alright we do have fairies but at the same time we don't."

"Are you gonna always talk in riddles?" asked Haruka.

"It's not a riddle." replied Ashley. "Listen we each have a fairy but they all live within the mainframe of the Arc. You see they were created with a sample of our DNA that was digitalize and then kind of altered."

"So what you're saying..." began Etsuko.

"That your fairies are artificial?" finished Manami.

"Right." said Ashley. "They're digital beings that reside within the Arc but can join us when they want. Usually they prefer to stay here though."

"I see." said Mayumi. After that they stayed in the room mostly talking and asking about some of the things she'd already discussed with the others as well as explaining. They hung out for a few hours and Ashley explained a lot of different things including that in a given time they were going to be trained to use both firearms and melee weapons. Time seemed to fly for them as they hung out and after what felt like a few minutes became a few hours.

"Hey Phoenrae. What's the time?" asked Ashley.

"Six thirty." replied Phoenrae.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go start breakfast." said Ashley. "Good thing I put the steak stew on stasis."

"On stasis?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah. I started the stew yesterday morning for dinner but after I decided that it'd be better to have pizza with the movie I had the kitchen put the stew in stasis just before it was fully cooked." replied Ashley. "Oh and here." she said taking a bag from the table and tossing each of the Dark Cures a little wrapped candy. "My original made these to cover up any kind of breath issues so they won't smell the alcohol in your breath. The ten then opened the wrappers and ate the candies. "Alright let's head to the cafeteria." the Dark Cures nodded and they all headed to the Teleflasher. Once they were at the cafeteria Ashley headed to kitchen and checked the stew which was in a violet barrier that surrounded it. When she got close to it Ashley placed a hand on the barrier causing it to dissipate allowing her to get the ladle and have a taste of it. "Could use a little paprika." she said as a container with a red powder dropped into her hand. After she sprinkled a little into the stew and tried it again. "Perfect."

"Hello!" she heard a voice call from the cafeteria. "What's for breakfast?"

"We're having the stew I put on stasis yesterday." replied Ashley as she went to the cafeteria where she saw most of the other Cures there. "Alright so right now we'll have breakfast and you can shower after. Once you do that we can start practice which I will explain after everyone showers. Now everyone form one line and I'll serve the food." The Cures obeyed and were served a bowl of stew each. Once everyone else had been served Ashley served herself a bowl. Nagisa was about to ask for more but noticed something.

"Something's weird."

"What's wrong Nagisa?" asked Honoka.

"I don't know if something's wrong but I'm not hungry any more." replied Nagisa.

"That's unusual." said Honoka.

"Not really." said Sylvia as she went up to them. "The vegetables are grown here and have a supplement that makes them very filling while still very healthy."

"Is it some kind of chemical?" asked Honoka concerned.

"No. It's just something that's in the soil here that our originals used." replied Sylvia. Tsubomi heard this and approached them.

"Excuse me but do you also grow other plants there?" asked Tsubomi.

"I actually don't know." replied Sylvia. "The only ones that go there are Sarah and Ashley since they both watch over what's grown but I'd hold off on asking them because Ashley doesn't like to be interupted while she eats and in the morning Sarah's completely out of it." Ashley wound up finishing a lot faster than the others and left to take a shower.

As she stood there with the water pouring over her Ashley had a strange feeling. A mix of dread with a level of fear and excitement.

"What is this feeling?" Ashley asked herself as she put her back to the wall and let herself fall on her butt. She then looked right into the shower as she placed a hand on the scar on her cheek. "Shawn. I wish you were around. I have no idea what I'm doing or how to deal with what's to come. I'm sorry for everything...Dad." she said to herself as she felt tears run down her face only for them to mix with the pouring water. Ashley heard the other Cures going into the shower stalls so she made sure to sob quiet enough to not be heard. As soon as she heard most of the stalls open and close she got out of the shower and went to her locker in order to change. After changing Ashley was about to leave but when she turned she stopped. In front of her stood Urara which surprised her.

"Hey. I thought you were in the shower." said Ashley. Urara looked down and then to Ashley.

"Marie-san told me about what happened with your original and how you blame yourself for what happened back then." said Urara. "She also told me about how you used to listen to Door of Courage a lot and thought it might help you to talk to me."

"Marie's got a big mouth." said Ashley. "Look you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"You've been crying." said Urara noticing the white part of Ashley's eyes was red. "I know that we haven't known each other long and that you might not want to talk about something that causes you pain to a stranger but if you wanna talk just please remember that I'll be glad listen." Hearing this Ashley smiled as some new tears formed in her eyes.

"We can talk later. For now just shower and get ready for training." said Ashley. Urara smiled and nodded before heading off to the showers. "I gotta remember to fire Marie outta the cannon again." she said to herself as she walked while wiping some tears. Afterwards she headed into the training room where she started doing a little training on her own with a pair of tonfa. As she moved with the weapons she remembered back when she was first learning how to use them. Back when the man she saw as a father guided her. Back when she and her team were only learning about what life was. She continued to remember as she made different movement before she back flipped and landed on the ends of the tonfa in order to stand on them. After she turned over and landed on her feet. Once she finished she placed the tonfa back where they were and let herself fall on her back. As she layed there she closed her eyes and thought back.

'Always remember Ashley. Fighting the Cardivus is important but you also have to take time and enjoy life. Smell the flowers or you'll end up regretting it.' Shawn's voice said in Ashley's mind. 'Now don't tell Lilia I'm letting smoke around me.' Remembering when he told her this Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at the memory before looking down.

'It's been months since I last saw her but...' she thought to herself. It was then she noticed the Teleflasher activate and the other Cures appear. Just as they appeared Ashley made sure to have a straight face. Once they appeared Ashley looked at the group.

"Alright how's everyone feeling today?" asked Ashley. Most of them were feeling pretty good, especially after the shower. "Alright before we get started I'd like to discuss a bit of future training with all of you."

"What kind of future training?" asked Itsuki.

"For the sake of learning improvisational combat not too far from now we'll be going into dancing." replied Ashley.

"Then would you like us to assist?" asked Miki.

"It'd be pointless." said Ashley. "Listen carefully everyone. As I believe most of you know the four of them..." she said looking to Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna. "...were taught dance but what we'll be doing is less choreograph and way more street."

"You mean like those movies?" asked Miki.

"Kinda but we won't get into it until your bodies are able to handle different kinds of movements." replied Ashley. "Alex. Sylv. Would you care to demonstrate?" The two EPC nodded and then moved to stand next to each other. After the two began by backflipping. However before they hit the wall Sylvia stayed standing on her hands but with her legs bent pointing towards the others allowing Alex to backflip into the wall with her feet allowing her to jump over Sylvia. Afterwards Sylvia flipped again and landed on her feet. "Part of being in good shape here means having good mobility so once all of you are able to move with the proper flexibility we'll start working on the dancing." she explained. "So today we'll be starting with some stretches today which should be done with a partner preferably. Everyone partner up. By my count there's about forty four of you so we should have twenty two pairs. It makes no difference whether you partner up with someone from another team. In fact it is encouraged to partner up with someone from another team to build trust amongst the group as a whole." she instructed. Once everyone paired up Ashley called Sylvia to help her out. "Alright we'll start with a few simple stretches." she said as she sat with her legs stretched out. "First one goes like this. One of you sits with your legs stretched out like this."

"In the meantime the Cure you paired up with will stand behind you with their hands on your back like this." said Sylvia placing her hands on Ashley back as Ashley held out both her hands together in front of her. "The excercise is simple. The one sitting down stretches her hands out while the partner pushes her enough for her to try to reach the line between her feet." she added as she pushed the top of Ashley's back moving her forward until she reached the line between her feet. Once they finished the demonstration Sylvia let go of Ashley and she got up.

"Now remember that we're doing this to get you used to stretching so for now push your partner only until they saw so as not to cause them unnecessary pain." said Ashley. "You'll each do this fifteen times and then switch and vice versa. By the end of this each of you will have done this in four groups of fifteen. Now begin. The rest of us will be walking around inorder to make sure you're doing it right." The nine Elemental Pretty Cure were walking around as they watched each pair doing the excercise. While they were truthful about watching to make sure each pair was doing the excercise properly they were also amused at how some of the Cures struggled. An example of this was how Nozomi, who decided to pair up with Reika, was barely reaching three to four centimeters forward before letting out squeaks of pain. Something similar was happening to Miyuki who had teamed up Erika, a decision she wound up regretting almost immedietely. As they continued to observe they noticed a few interesting things. Things like how Miyuki was trying to get Erika to slow down or how Kyoko was trying to not hurt Hikari in the excercise. The excercise took a bit longer than Ashley had anticipated but they were able to finish with some ofthe Cures feeling a little sore because they weren't all that active. "Alright for the next excercise we'll do something that isn't typically done."

"How much of the excercises we do are typically done?" asked Sarah.

"Touché." said Ashley. "In any case the excercise if fairly simple. Remain with your partners. The excercise will be as follows. One of you will do a hand stand and your partner will hold up your ankles. Both of you will count to ten and then switch positions. You'll each do this five times. Now begin and count properly or you'll have to restart." The groups this time around had an easier time for the most part. The only exception was when Etsuko tried to hold Yuri since she was in fact a bit more than twice her size. Having noticed this Kara decided to help her. The excercise went smoothly but once they were done they felt tired so they were given a five minute break. Afterwards they did single excerices like the day before but doing more than the day before. When they finished Ashley stepped in front of them. "Good. Alright everyone now then..." she said as a part of the ground opened under Marie causing her to fall. "Phoenrae set target for the Sahara Desert."

"Set." replied Phoenrae.

"Fire." The other Cures looked confused.

"What happened?" asked Tsubomi confused.

"I just fired Marie out of one of the cannons to the Sahara Desert." replied Ashley.

"Why would you do that?!" asked Erika.

"That is something for another time. Either ways she'll end up back on the ship in about an hour." replied Ashley.

"How do you know?" asked Ako.

"Because she's done this to Marie before. Although only when Marie irritated her enough." replied Lauren. "So what'd she do?" she asked Ashley.

"I'll tell you later." replied Ashley. "Alright so everyone I'll leave Diana in charge of the next part of training while I get something." she said leaving.

"Alright everyone let's start off where we left off yesterday." said Diana. "First..."

"Hang on. Why is this training just punching and kicking?" asked Erika.

"Yeah. It feels pointless." agreed Akane.

"That's another thing you will have to understand before facing off against them. Patience." said Lauren. "It is both a virtue and a requirement."

"She right." said Diana. "Personally I'm not the most patient Cure in the team but I can tell you that being patient can help you find the best chance in battle. So let's get started." With that they start with basic stances for punches before following up with kicks and then began combining the two. It was a few more minutes before Ashley returned into the room with a briefcase.

"Why do you always move things in a briefcase?" asked Nataly.

"It's either that or juggle them." replied Ashley. "Alright everyone take a break. Kyoko, Haruka, Miyako, Kazuko, Manami, Momoko, Hotaru, Etsuko, Miho, and Mayumi front and center." The two teams of Dark Cures approached her as she put the briefcase down and opened it. "These are for you." she said turning to the briefcase towards the two teams allowing them to see ten objects. Five resembled dark versions of the Yes Pretty Cure 5 CureMos and the other five resemebled dark versions of the Smile Pretty Cure Smile Pacts.

"You made these?" asked Mayumi.

"No. My original experimented with recreating some of the tranformation devices in case of an emergency like if the devices of the others were taken or destroyed. He also altered some of them in case you were ever brought back." explained Ashley.

"Sounds like he thought very far ahead."said Miho.

"You have no idea." said Ashley. "Whenever I played Chess with him he was always like eight steps ahead of me and he had a hell of a poker face." The ten Cures each took a device and examined them. It was then they heard an alarm.

"What's going on?" asked Nagisa.

"We're getting a transmission." replied Ashley. "Let's head to the briefing room." After they left and got to the briefing room Ashley placed a hand on the screen. "Accept transmission." It was then the screen turned on showing Dante. "Dante. What's up?"

"Something's happened. Something you should know about." replied Dante. Then the screen where they saw Dante narrow as a news report was shown.

"Today we report on the death of an elderly man who seemed to have been attacked in his home." said a female reporter. "Daniel Stanton's home was destroyed by an explosion early this morning. Nothing is known about what happened but it is believed that someone set off a bomb in his home." Upon hearing this the Elemental Pretty Cure's eyes widened in shock as did Yayoi's which surprised the rest of her team. "Thanks Dante." she said as the screen turned off.

"Who is this Daniel Stanton?" asked Yuri.

"He's the Plasma Knight." said Yayoi causing everyone to turn to her.

"Plasma Knight?" asked Yuri.

"Believe it or not the world's full of heroes but most of them are retired and have been for the last several years." replied Ashley.

"You mean he used to be a guy who would dress up and fight crime?" asked Akane.

"Yeah." replied Ashley.

"He was one of the greatest!" declared Yayoi causing them to look at her again. "I've read every issue of Knight of Justice, LegenForce, and Plasma Knight and he was always willing to risk everything if it mean saving even a single life."

"What do you mean issue?" asked Miyuki confused.

"Most of the heroes from back then were interviewed and their stories made into comic books in the U.S." replied Ashley. "Most of these things happened way before most of the people who read it were born so they figure it's all fictional."

"What about their families?" asked Itsuki.

"Far as I know there were only like seven or eight of them who had families and that's because they married within the hero community." replied Ashley. "Those heroes who retired went off grid and very few people outside of former and current heroes knew about where they were."

"So you know them?" asked Yayoi.

"Not personally." replied Ashley. "Our originals, The Elementals, were part of the hero community and knew heroes both retired and in action but they didn't tell us much about who was in it." she explained. "By now they must have gotten the body to a Coroner to examine and the place is probably a crime scene." she said looking down. "We'll go in a small team to investigate. Honoka, Nagisa, Karen, Reika, Ako, Yuri, Yayoi, Etsuko, Sylvia, Manami, Kara, and Mayumi will come with me. We'll take some special equipment to check things out."

"Understood." said those who had been called.

"Let's head to my lab." said Ashley leading them to the Teleflasher.

"So what do we do while you're gone?" asked Diana.

"Another half hour of training then whatever you like." replied Ashley. "But I'd like Miki, Kaoru, Michiru, Tsubomi, and Itsuki to come back here. We'll send any suspicious data we can find so we'll need you to analyze it. Oh and Lauren. I think you should show them where the library is. For those who enjoy a good read."

"On it." said Diana as the group left on the Teleflasher. Once they got to Ashley's lab she placed a hand on a wall which caused the wall on the on the opposite side to turn over revealing several devices.

"Alright here's what we'll be taking." said Ashley as she took a watch like device off the wall. "I call this a MetaScanner. It can scan anything from radio frequencies to thermal prints." she said tossing it to Honoka who caught it. "These are sunglasses similar to the night vision used by black ops units but with a few twists. First off they're light weight. They're also able to link up to any kind of wireless console so you'll have them linked to your MetaScanners in order to transmit data back to the Arc for analysis. Any questions so far?"

"Yeah. Do the sunglasses have a name?" asked Nagisa.

"Spectral Scopes but we just call them SpecScopes for short." replied Ashley. "Now back to the equipment." she said looking back at the devices. "We will also be using these." she said tossing a wristband to Honoka. "Since we won't got to Seekers spells until Saturday we'll use these CamoBands. They refract light to keep us from being noticed." she explained.

"What?" asked Nagisa confused.

"They'll make us invisible." rephrased Honoka. It was then they heard someone enter. The group turned and saw Urara enter.

"I'd like to go as well." said Urara. "I know I may not be as smart as most of you or know a lot but..."

"Your in." said Ashley causing the others to turn to her. "If this is what I think they'll be expecting us to take the smartest members which is why I asked Michiru, Kaoru, and Miki to stay behind. Nagisa's a wild card in this but having a second could give us an edge if we're expected." she explained turning around. "Urara tell Miyako that she'll be coming too. I want to keep each Dark with the original until all of you become fully adjusted to how things work." Urara nodded and left. "Please give us extras of the equipment that's been picked." At that a table arose from under the ground with several more pieces of the same equipment. Everyone who didn't have their own equipment yet took the parts of the equipment they needed. Not long after Urara and Miyako entered. Ashley explained what they were gonna do and the two grabbed their own equipment. "Alright let's get going." she said as they began leaving.

"Hey Ashley." said Phoenrae's voice. "I thought you might wanna know the circuits for Phase 1 of Project DekaStraight are complete."

"Alright then get started on Phase 2. I'll start writing the Algorythm for the program tonight." said Ashley.

"On it." said Phoenrae.

"Let's go." said Ashley. On the way she noticed the others were staring at the back of her head. "Sorry but Project DekaStraight is a top secret project I've been working on."

"And why is it top secret?" asked Kara.

"Let's just say it's our DefCon2." replied Ashley.

"What's that?" asked Nagisa.

"It's a safety protocol in the American government." replied Honoka. "DefCon 2 is to prepare for an attack on the country by preparing available aircrafts for a preemptive or retaliatory attack." Hearing this confused Nagisa.

"She means it's a plan to attack before getting attacked or to counter an attack that's been received." said Yuri as they got to the TeleFlasher.

"To Huntik Foundation HQ in Manhattan please." said Ashley. After a flash of light they found themselves on the roof of a large building. "Alright everyone transform and we'll head to what's left of Dr. Stanton's place."

"Dr?" asked Honoka intrigued.

"After retiring he became a hemotologist." replied Ashley.

"A what?" asked Urara.

"A medical specialist who studies blood." replied Ashley as she, Kara, and Sylvia transformed shortly followed by the others. Lemonade and Aqua became surprised upon seeing the new uniforms their doubles wore. Dark Lemonade's outfit was yellow with a little dark tint to it. She also wore a top with a closed sleeveless vest which had a similar butterfly to the one Lemonade had but showed her midriff, her armbands were similar to the ones she had before but in yellow rather than black and with yellow gem on the back of her palms, something that looked like Black's skirt but in a more orangeish color and with a bit of a bow in the back, and her was in two spiral pigtails that were tied with ribbons that had roses on them. Dark Aqua's outfit was similar to Dark Lemonade's only rather than having a top she had what looked like an underdress with a navy blue vest that had extended shoulder sleeves, her armbands now extended just below her shoulder, she had a sash at her waist, her boots were a little longer than before, and her hair, while still in a pony tail, had most of her hair loose. Bad End Peace's new outfit looked almost of be a combination of her original suit and Peace's uniform with exceptions like that she didn't have frills on the chest of her outfit but still had the ones on her arms. She also had what looked like shorts that went just above her knees, rather than having sleeves she had armbands that stopped at the frills, and she retained the batwing ornament on the front part of her hair but at the sides she had white wing ornaments just above her ears "Alright I don't know if you've figured this out but to invoke the equipment you had in civilian form just focus on what item and it'll appear." she said as the Spectral Scope and CamoBands appeared at her, Imber's, and Rai's wrists. The others did the same and their's appeared as well. Then Ardeo, Imber, and Rai tapped the top of their CamoBands causing them to seemingly disappear. The other did the same but then found it hard to tell who was where which caused Black to bump into her partner. "Use your Spectral Scopes." At that each of them put them closer to their eyes and they were able to see the others around them. "Alright now follow me." she said jumping off the roof of the building followed by the others. They went from roof to roof with Ardeo until they arrived at a destroyed building which had a lot of safety tape around it. "Lemonade, Dark Lemonade, Black, and Bad End Peace I want two of you posted on the roofs there and there. Just make sure to stay invisible." she said pointing to two buildings across the street which had another building in between. The four nodded and then Lemonade and Dark Lemonade jumped to the building on the left while Black and Bad End Peace jumped to the building on the right. The Cures on the ground began looking around examining the debris. Peace got close to what she could tell used to be a table and then noticed something that was glittering. Curious she walked over and found two silver bracelets.

"I found something." said Peace. The group approached her and she showed them what she was holding.

"What are they?" asked Muse looking at the bracelets closely.

"Plasma's Restrictors." said Ardeo.

"Restrictors?" asked Moonlight.

"Plasma Knight's powers allowed him to blast things but the power output was too much so he asked The Alchemist to make something which would restrict his powers not so much that he couldn't use them but enough that his powers wouldn't kill." explained Peace.

"If his powers could kill when he fired why would some bracelets keep his powers from doing so?" asked Muse.

"I don't know the exact details other than it has in part to do with ThermoNuclear Astrophysics." said Ashley. "All I can say is that they caused the blasts to have less energy which made them more like getting hit by a blunt object." she said. "In any case for Plasma to have taken off his restrictors means that he knew what was gonna happen and wanted a chance to fight back for real."

"Can you tell if the attackers were able to do anything to him?" asked Peace looking at Ardeo.

"We can't tell anything unless we look at the body." replied Imber causing Peace to turn to her as she turned to Ardeo. "Hey. You alright?"

"Something definetely up." said Ardeo causing them to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked White.

"I met Plasma Knight personally and I can tell you that even being in his early seventies the man was strong enough to punch through solid concrete. For him to feel that he'd need to use his full powers means that something serious was gonna go down." said Ardeo.

"Maybe they didn't know who he was." said Rai.

"The question isn't whether or not they did know him." said Ardeo. "A mugger won't usually know the people he mugs. All he actually needs to scare them into surrendering their what they have."

"I'm not sure I follow." said Aqua.

"What I'm getting at is that whoever showed up must have been in peak physical conditions and an extraordinary fight." clarified Ardeo.

"More than that they must have had something else to keep him from being able to attack." said Imber.

"It was more than one." said Dark Aqua causing them to turn to her. "I checked the entrance and under the debris on the actual floor I found a lot of blood along with several foot prints. Whoever came here didn't come alone."

"Seems like while we try to find answers it just leads us to more questions." said Ardeo.

"It takes patience and proper research to find answers to these kinds of questions." they heard a voice say. The group looked up to the remains of a wall and saw Master Swoop sitting on the top part of what remained of a wall.

"Master Swoop?" asked Ardeo.

"I was expecting you to investigate about this since this attack was a bit more viscious." said Master Swoop.

"This attack?" asked Imber.

"Hold on. Can you see us?" asked Aqua.

"Aqua he's blind so he doesn't need his eyes to know where we are." said Rai.

"Oh." said Aqua.

"Master what do you know?" asked Ardeo.

"Come with me and I'll tell you what we know." said Master Swoop. Ardeo nodded and the group followed Master Swoop. Noticing this Lemonade, Dark Lemonade, Black, and Bad End Peace followed. Within a few minutes they stopped on a roof about a block away from where they'd started. Once they stopped they deactivated their CamoBands.

"So what's going on Master Swoop?" asked Rai.

"We're not entirely sure." replied Master Swoop.

"So how long ago did this start?" asked Rai.

"Around two years ago." replied Master Swoop. "It was then when the first happened."

"The first what?" asked Dark Lemonade.

"Daniel Stanton isn't the first retired hero to be killed." replied Master Swoop. "So far there've been fourteen previous to him."

"So fifteen dead former heroes in two years." said Ardeo with a hand on her chin.

"Make that sixteen." said Master Swoop causing them to turn to him. "I was contacted by Master Phant and Stanton's brother Jacob was also killed in his home in Geneva."

"So sixteen dead ex heroes in two years." said Ardeo. "Were you able to find a cause?"

"None. Although we have the list of those who have fallen." replied Master Swoop.

"So I assume you're not just here to tell us about what you've been investigating." said Ardeo.

"You're right." said Master Swoop. "Each of us has been investigating in different places about what's been going on but we haven't been able to find a clear picture as to why these former heroes were attacked. I got a lead that led me here. To be more precise a some kind of warehouse."

"Why do they always go to warehouses?" asked Black.

"Large storage space for a cover and enough space underground for a base or research facility." replied Ardeo.

"So here is this warehouse?" asked Imber.

"I don't know." replied Master Swoop. "Whatever it is they have there seems to be very important so the only ones who can get in are those with some kind of key."

"I see." said Ardeo with a slight smirk.

"What are you thinking?" asked Imber. Instead of replying Ardeo placed a hand on her ear.

"Phoenrae do a city wide sweep for any energy signatures and report back any unique ones and their locations." said Ardeo.

"Understood." said Phoenrae.

"Sharxin you too." said Imber.

"On it." replied another voice. As the group waited Rai examined the bracelets curiously.

"Hey Peace. Did any of the comics explain how these worked?" asked Rai.

"If I remember they're supposed to be like leeches that would absorb a lot of the energy Plasma Knight would fire so that his blasts would still hurt but wouldn't kill." replied Peace. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen this design before." replied Rai.

"What design?" asked Moonlight as she walked up to the two electric Cures.

"Rai's able to focus some electricity into something metallic in order see every detail of the object." replied Imber.

"That's amazing." said Peace. "I wonder if I can do it."

"You probably can but you have to learn to focus very small amounts of electricity before moving onto doing this with full buildings." replied Rai.

"Could you teach me?" asked Peace.

"If you're alright with extra training when we're off and others are on missions." replied Rai. It was then they heard Ardeo laugh lightly. "What's so funny?"

"You don't see it?" asked Ardeo. The group looked confused, even Master Swoop. "The nine of us are only like a year and a half old, most of them have fought battles and grown from them, and now we're teaching them things they probably would've never learned to fight something that's existed since before all the evils they've faced even wore diapers. Am I the only one that sees the irony in this?" Most of them thought of it for a minutes and then chuckled lightly. The only one who didn't get it was Black. White noticed and turned to her partner.

"She's talking about how even though all of us have been Pretty Cure and fought longer than they've even existed the evil they're were facing alone is a lot older than any of the villains anyone in the group of Japanese Pretty Cure fought." explained White. Black thought about it for a minute before finally understanding.

"We've got something." said Phoenrae. At that Ardeo, Imber, and Rai all placed a hand on their ears. "There's some kind of energy barrier about eight or nine blocks from your current locations but there's something strange about it."

"Phoenrae's right. There's some kind of spectral energy mixed into it." added Sharxin.

"What do you mean by Spectral energy? Like ectoplasmic?" asked Imber.

"Ectoplasmic? Are you talking about ghosts?" asked Black as she shivered slightly.

"Nagisa you know there's no such things as ghosts." said White.

"Just because some things can not be explained logically does not mean they are not real." said Master Swoop.

"And FYI ghosts and that kinda thing is real. You just need to open your minds a lot more." said Ardeo.

"What direction?" asked Rai.

"North East near the docks." replied Sharxin.

"Then let's go." said Black.

"Hang on." said Ardeo surprising her.

"What?" asked Black as Ardeo looked at the whole group.

"Aqua how well can you manipulate water?" asked Ardeo.

"I can move small amounts of water but I don't know if I'd be able to do anything from the ocean." replied Aqua.

"Imber. You, Aqua, and Dark Aqua find a good place to hide when we get there. That way if we end up in a fight you'll have a chance to break in. Peace and Bad End Peace should stay with you as well." said Ardeo as she looked to the side. "Imber, Rai. I need you two to come with me for a sec." she said walking to make some distance between them. The two looked at each other before turning towards the fire Cure and then following.

"Do you have some secret plan?" whispered Rai.

"No." replied Ardeo. "Listen I've been thinking about this for about two days and I think we should tell them about what'll happen once this whole thing ends." she whispered. Hearing this the other two Elemental's Cures' eyes widened. "I know it's something none of us want to talk about but I think we should explain what'll happen. I'll be willing to tell them everything."

"It's true that we don't like to think about it but she's probably right." said Rai. "Beating around the bush on something this important might make their resolve weaker if they end up having to push us through."

"I suppose it's true." said Imber. "While we're on look out I'll contact the others and see what they think."

"Alright. Thanks." said Ardeo with a smile before turning to the others. "Let's go." The group headed off in the direction they'd been instructed. Not long after they were stopped by Master Swoop.

"How come we're stopping?" asked Black.

"The barrier's across the street from here." replied Master Swoop.

"Oh, right." said Black sheepishly.

"So how do we get in?" asked Muse. Ardeo watched off the side of the roof they were on and saw as a group of what looked to be six security guards

"I've got this." said Ardeo as she jumped to a few roofs away and then snuck into an alley without being seen.

"What is she going to do?" asked Moonlight.

"Hard to say." replied Rai. "She sometimes tries a line from a movie. Other times she'll just do something random." she explained as they saw the guards enter the alley. After a few minutes Ardeo returned to the roof with six security guard uniforms and a smirk.

"So who's going with me?" asked Ardeo.

"It might just be me but aren't those some sizes off for any of us?" asked Muse.

"Rai?" asked Ardeo turning to her. Rai nodded and then placed her hands on the uniforms. Within seconds the uniforms began glowing. Ashley then put one on which caused it to change size.

"How did you do that?" asked Moonlight.

"You could call that my special ability." replied Rai. "It's a little spell I developed to make one thing adjust to whoever or whatever it's worn by."

"That's amazing." said Black.

"For now let's decide who else will go in." said Ardeo turing to the group. "I'm thinking we should definetely have White, Moonlight, and Master Swoop with us. That makes five so that leaves one more. How about Rai and Muse?"

"You think about things quite fast." said Moonlight.

"Not really." said Ardeo turning to the others. "Everyone else stay out here in case things start going south and we have to get out. Just find a place where you might have an edge."

"Right." said the others.

"Honoka, be careful." Black said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry." said Ardeo. "I always watch out for team mates on missions. She'll be back safe and sound."

"Thanks." said Black causing White to look at the two.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." said White.

"Perfection's an illusion of something which can never be achieved." said Ardeo as the others put on the uniforms.

"Even if we're able to get in we'll have sneak around a lot." said Muse.

"Just leave that to me." said Ardeo holding her hand out. "Thought Spectre." she said as a dark red began glowing on her hand. After those who were going to stay saw the others appearance change to match what looked like the pictures on the ID badges that were on the coats.

"That's amazing." said Black.

"Let's go." said Ardeo. After most of them jumped off the building and landed in an alleyway before heading into the building. They were all able to feel when they crossed the barrier all of them felt it but the Cures more than the others.

"What happened?" asked Ako.

"They have a barrier set so we can't become Pretty Cure here." whispered Sylvia as they entered the building.

"Do you two have the Jungle Shifters Master RJ made for us?" asked Ashley.

"I've got mine." said Kara.

"Same here." said Sylvia.

"Good." said Ashley as they walked up to two guards who were standing with weapons in hand.

"Hey. What are you guy doin' back here? Weren't you goin' to lunch?" asked the first guard.

"We were but we forgot somethin' in the locker rooms." said Ashley in a guy's voice. "Right?" she asked turning to the others. The other nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Just don't be late for Jimmy's party." said the second guard.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Ashley as the wall behind the guards opened and they entered. Once it closed most of them looked around.

"This is a big elevator." said Sylvia.

"Sylv. I need you to scan the place." whispered Ashley.

"On it." said Sylvia as she placed a hand on the buttons for the floors with her eyes closed. After a few seconds she stepped back. "I've got what we need." she said with a smirk as the doors opened and they stepped out. As they walked they noticed several other security guards walking around.

"Master Swoop. Do you know what they do here?" asked Ashley.

"All I know is that they keep a lot of things they consider treasure here. Other than that this place seems to be the central database for everything they've got planned so far." replied Master Swoop.

"That'll be a great help then." said Ashley as they got to a hall. "Where to Sylv?" Sylvia looked in both directions and then turned left while the others followed. They continued following Sylvia from one turn to the next until she stopped in front of a pair of doors with a number pad next to it. Ashley then took the ID badge she had and slid it by a slit next to the numbers causing the doors to open. After they entered Ashley they saw a few computer consoles so Ashley pulled something out of her pocket which Sylvia noticed.

"What are those?"

"One's to copy their database and the other's to mess with them." said Ashley as she slid both Flash Drives into two of the slots. After she began typing quickly in order to not only copy the files but check some of them out. "That's weird."

"What is it?" asked Ako as she went up to Ashley.

"Some of the files on this are schematics for different parts and if I'm not mistaken they're trying to make something for interdimenstional or multiversal travel." replied Ashley.

"What's the difference?" asked Ako.

"Interdimensional would be traveling to the other fairy worlds and multiversal would be traveling to other universes." replied Sylvia. "Think of it like this. Let's say our universe in a single book in a library. That means our plane of existence is one page and the fairy worlds are the other pages. Which would mean each individual book is a different universe from our in which every possibility exists."

"What kind of possibilities?" asked Ako.

"Anything imaginable." replied Honoka. "For example maybe in one universe you were Cure Moonlight and Yuri is Cure Muse, maybe Nozomi and Miyuki are sisters, or maybe..."

"Instead of the teams having been Nagisa with Honoka and Saki with Mai the teams might've started crossed with Nagisa with Mai being Black and White and Saki with Honoka being Bloom and Egret or vice versa." added Ashley as she kept typing causing them to turn to her. "Yeah I've seen way more than I prefer to tell." she said with a slight laugh.

Back outside with the others.

"I hope she's okay." said Black.

"Just calm down." said Imber. "So long as some kind of vortex doesn't open anywhere near the building it'll all be fine."

"You said near the building, right?" asked Beauty.

"Yeah." replied Imber.

"What about above?" asked Bad End Beauty.

"What do you mean?" asked Imber turning to the two. They responded by pointing straight up. Imber and the others looked up and saw dark clouds in the sky which were swirling into what almost looked like the eye of a hurricane. "Oh this ain't gonna be good." she said.

"I think something's coming out of that thing." said Aqua as they saw something that was floating but couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Ashley. I think we have a problem." said Imber with a hand on her ear. When she got no response she realized something. "The barrier must be blocking communications. Damn."

"So what do we do?" asked Lemonade.

"Can anyone here me? This is Imber."

"We hear you." replied Koaru.

"Alright. We need an analysis of something. I'm sending you footage now." said Imber as her Spectral Scopes appeared and she zoomed in on the vortex in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Miki.

"We don't know but I'd highly doubt it's good." replied Imber. "Tell the others to be on stand by in case we're not enough to fight them off."

"Alright." said Miki.

Back inside

"How much longer?" asked Yuri.

"Two minutes, fifteen seconds." replied Ashley as she looked through a few more files. "Looks like what they built was built a few floors down. Who's up for sabotaging it?"

"Is that necessary?" asked Yuri.

"Might be." replied Ashley. "According to this they're gonna test it by creating some kind of portal above Manhattan so it's best if we do this while we're here because it'll be rough getting back in." she said as the files finished being copied and she uploaded a few things into the database.

"Then let's go." said Honoka.

"Alright." said Ashley as she turned the computers off and then they left. After they headed down to the lowest level passing by guard after guard with none of them being the wiser. When they arrived they saw a large machine that looked very odd.

"This thing's huge." said Sylvia as they went up to a monitor. Ashley then got on the computer and began typing.

"That's not good." said Ashley.

"What's wrong?" asked Ako.

"The vortex just released several creatures. Take a look." replied Ashley as she moved away from the screen allowing the others to see as several creatures were coming out of the vortex in the sky. Some which looked like odd drills with long needles. Other seemed to be beings made of water and a few looked like cyborg creatures. Some even looked like large versions of animals and a few jet sized ships.

"Are those?" asked Sylvia.

"Yep. Bloodysquitos, a few Propeller Mutants, La Ura Gigas, Immortal Baron Vorgs, Brawler Zylers, Aqua Guards, Aqua Hulcus, Bronze Arm Tribes, and I think that's...oh crap." said Ashley as they saw what looked like a giant whale. "Legendary Binor." she said as they saw the others Cures attacking the creatures with little effect. "We'd better get back out but first." she said as she began typing rapidly.

"What are you doing?" asked Ako.

"Shutting the portal down or else they'll just keep coming." replied Ashley as the device began to short circuit.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" asked a guard who entered.

"Bolt Flare!" called out Sylvia as she launched a blast from her hand which threw him back and their disguises faded off. "Let's go." As they ran some of the guards noticed them forcing them to hide.

"Master Swoop. Do you know how we can activate the Jungle Shifters Master RJ gave us?" asked Sylvia.

"I believe it's the same command the other devices had." said Master Swoop. At that the two EPC looked at each other and pulled out their Jungle Shifters and placed them on their wrists.

"What are you doing? I though we couldn't transform here." said Honoka.

"Those devices were created to allow them to transform using their animal spirits. They won't be using their powers as Pretty Cure." explained Master Swoop. The two took a deep breath before placing one hand in a fist to their sides and one above them.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" called out the two motioning their hand in front of them and then having a hand above them. With a flash of light Ashley had a red bird like armor with a helmet which was a bird's head and Sylvia had a light blue armor with spots and a cheetah head for a helmet with the mouth wide open and what looked like glass in front of her face.

"Let's move." said Ashley. As they moved the untransformed Cures stayed some steps behind allowing Ashley and Sylvia fight the guards and knocking them out. This kept going until they made it back out. It was then something interesting happened. As soon as they stepped out of the barrier Honoka transformed into Cure White.

"What happened?" asked White.

"If I had to guess I'd say that since Nagisa's still in Cure form and both of their tranformations are connected which means that so long as one of you is transformed the other will automatically transform." said Ashley as she and Sylvia reverted back. It was then those who were in civilian form transformed.

"Wait." said Master Swoop as they got to main street. "If things become difficult do not hesitate to use your animal spirits."

"Understood." said Ardeo as the group began heading towards the center of the city where most of the creatures were.

"Frost Spear!" called out Imber as she launched a spike of ice through one of the ship like creatures causing it to shatter into yellow particles. Most of the others were having to jump from buildings when they attacked physically but mostly focused on attacking with projectiles like Beauty Blizzard Arrow, Peace Thunder, and Saphire Arrow. "Icicle Slam!" she called out punching one of the water creature causing spikes to form from the inside of it. "Look who finally joined the party." she said noticing the others.

"Looks like things aren't going well." said Ardeo.

"It's worse than we thought." said Dark Aqua.

"For some reason it takes at least two or three attacks with a lot of energy." added Aqua.

"Any ideas?" asked Imber.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to go big." replied Ardeo.

"You mean we're gonna use those?" asked Rai.

"What's that?" asked Peace curiously.

"We're gonna have to if we're gonna take these things out." replied Imber.

"What are you talking about?" asked Black becoming irritated as she landed. At that the three Elemental Pretty Cure closed their eyes causing auras to form around them.

"Call to the beast inside!" called out the three as the auras formed massive animals which looked mechanical. When the auras cleared they saw a large mechanical Phoenix, Shark, and Cheetah which the three jumped and went into.

"Amazing!" said Peace with starry glittering eyes as the three animals went up and began taking down the creatures.

"That was unexpected." said Beauty. "If they are able to call on their spirit animals to materialize in a mechanical form, will we be able to as well?"

"Once you learn how to channel your spirit animal properly." said Master Swoop seemingly appearing out of nowhere surprising them. "During their training they learned to use their spirits to fight and were able to learn how to materialize their spirits physically but are unable to use them together yet."

"Use them together?" asked Aqua.

"You mean they can combine their animal spirits?!" asked Peace loudly.

"If they learn to synchronize their minds and souls they will." replied Master Swoop.

"Amazing." said Peace.

"What's so amazing about it?" asked Bad End Peace.

"Their animal spirits become giant robots so if they combine they'll get a giant robot like Robotaa!" said Peace.

"Hopefully they'd have less trouble controlling it than we did with Robo-Happy."said Beauty as they saw the three animal spirits striking down a few of the other creatures.

"Yo Rai try to blast some of the Bloodysquitos out of the sky!" called out Ardeo from within her spirit animal.

"I'll try it." said Rai as her beasts shot a stream of electricity from its mouth and took out a few of the creatures that had needles threw them. However it was then the large whale creater fired some kind of sonic stream from its mouth. Noticing this Imber had her Shark move quickly and knock Rai to the side causing her to get hit and her mechanized animal spirit to disappear and her to crash into a parking lot.

"Kara's down!" called out Rai.

"Stay focused." said Ardeo as she took a deep breath. "Let's see if this does anything." she said holding out her device. "Fire Spark!" she called out changing forms into Cure Inferno which also caused her animals spirit to change by gaining a second pair of wings as well as slightly longer legs. "Let's go Jet Phoenix!" she called out as it flew on fire through some of the creatures.

In the parking lot.

Imber pushed off some cars that were on her.

"Great." said Imber as she moved but noticed her body felt very sore. "Now what?"

"I'd say you've proven yourself." said a voice. She turned and saw Master Finn.

"Proven myself? What do you mean?" asked Imber confused.

"Let me look at your device." said Master Finn. Imber didn't understand why he wanted to but held out her wrist. Then Master Finn pressed the part above and below the head causing it to open. After he dropped a blue sphere into it. Once inside the device began glowing as did Imber.

"This power feels amazing." said Imber.

"Go. I don't think Ashley will be able to hold out in that form." said Master Finn.

"Alright. Thanks." said Imber as she flew off still glowing. Once she was in front of most of the creatures she stopped.

"Imber! You're alright." said Rai.

"I've gotten something new that should help us." said Imber holding out her wrist. "Let's play! Pretty Cure, Aqua Spark!" she called out as the glow became brighter. When the glow vanished she was revealed now wearing a shorter skirt, a sleeveless top with a smaller bow and frills where the sleeves would be, her hair was now tied in a pony tail, her arm guards were smallers, her gloves had the shape of sharks teeth on the back of them, her shoes had a smaller heel, a navy blue choker, and a belt which went twice around her waist. "The Eternal Warrior of the Seas, Cure Aquatica!" she called out.

"It's great that she's powered up but there's a lot of creatures left." said Black.

"But there is one thing she might be able to do if she has the power." said Beauty as they watched Cure Aquatica holding out her hands which caused the temperature around her to start decreasing rapidly. Within seconds they all felt the decrease as it seemed to begin snowing.

"Glacial Storm!" called out Aquatica thousands of ice spikes formed around her. Noticing this both Inferno and Rai had their spirit animals disappear and they landed on a roof as they saw all the ice spikes skewer the creatures causing them to disappear as well. After the three landed with the others but both Inferno and Aquatica fell to their knees as they reverted to civilian form with Kara breathing heavily as all the damage that the creatures had done seemed to repair itself. The others reverted back to civilian as well and went up to the other two.

"Are you alright?" asked Sylvia.

"For a moment I felt unbeatable but now I feel like I weight a hundred tons." replied Kara.

"Kind of ironic." said Ashley with a smile. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Are you?" asked Sylvia.

"A little." replied Ashley.

"You all did a good job." said Master Swoop.

"Thanks." said the group.

"Master. Will you keep investigating them?" asked Ashley.

"That's right." said Master Swoop.

"Then take these." said Ashley handing him what looked like three small cell phones. "I made these for you and Masters Phant and Finn. They'll only work for each of you so only each of you will be able to contact us."

"Very well." said Master Swoop. "Until next we meet." he said stepping back.

"Until next time Master." said Ashley as she, Kara, and Sylvia bowed before they disappeared in a flash of light.

On the Arc

The group ported in and were greeted by Marie.

"Ashley I've told the others and they're all agreed for you to tell them." said Marie.

"Alright." said Ashley as Kara and Sylvia left along with Marie. "Everyone I'd like you to bring all the teams to the briefing room and I'll explain everything about what'll happen by the end of this." she said as she left to the briefing room. Ashley waited for a few minutes in which the other teams began arriving team by team. Once they were all there Ashley looked at them.

"So what's this about?" asked Hibiki.

"Out of all of you Hikari's the only one who knows this so I figured you all should know." said Ashley.

"Know what?" asked Honoka.

"Come with me." said Ashley going to the TeleFlasher. "Restrict Floor: 5507-AXI. Password: Billion Flame."

"Password Accepted. DNA and Retinal confirmation please." said a mechanical voice as what looked like a mask appeared. First Ashley pur her face in front of the mask allowing a pair of lasers to check her eyes. Then a small platform arose which she placed her hand onto causing several needles to go into her hand. With that the group was teleported into a new room which seemed a little small.

"What is this place?" asked Itsuki. Instead of answering Ashley walked followed by the others. As they walked they saw what to most of them looked like a temple. Everyone in the group was surprised but some did a better job of hiding it than others. Especially with Yayoi's expression. When they were in the front of the temple the door opened. The group kept following Ashley until they reached a large room with several lines on the floor which formed a nine circles, which had a few symbols within them, which were around a larger circle. A few of them noticed the marks within the smaller circles and realized they were symbols representing each element the EPC represented.

"What is this place?" asked Ellen.

"This will be the end." replied Ashley. "The Elements Nine Together Reform. To Forever Seal The Fallen Force. Their Lives Surrendered For Future Peace. The Guardians United In One Sacrifice." she said. The group turned to her with a few of them realizing what she was saying.

"I don't get it. What does that mean?" asked Love.

"Do you mean that...?" began Honoka.

"This is a spell they hid a long time ago." said Ashley. "A long time ago the when the Cardivus were first sealed away they didn't have the chance learn a better seal but with this one they'd be sealed for all eternity. However the spell is so strong that it can only be used by the combination of the powers of all nine Elementals at full strength."

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

"In order for the spell to work they have to burn out their full power." replied Ashley. "Unfortunately they're all gone."

"Hold on. You said they have to burn out their full power." said Honoka. "If that's what has to be done by them and they're gone then..."

"Exactly." said Ashley. "With our originals gone the responsibility falls on us." she said as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" asked Nozomi.

"I mean that to seal the Cardivus once and for all the nine of us will have to give our lives." replied Ashley.

"So you'll die?" asked Nozomi with a quiver in her voice.

"I'm afraid so." said Ashley.

"Isn't there another way?" asked Nozomi.

"If there were don't you think the plan would be using that instead of this?" asked Ashley sound irritated.

"So why tell us?" asked Yuri.

"Quite frankly because there's members in every one of your teams who would've tried to do something stupid like trying to stop us in the moment we do that and we can't have that." said Ashley. "Listen if any of you were to do something stupid like that then you'd be responsible for the death, and I really do mean DEATH, of everyone around the world." she said.

"How can you just accept this?" asked Nozomi.

"Because we love earth." said Ashley. "All nine of us hate the idea of giving up our lives after only being alive a year and a half but we realized a lot of things over time. They were going to be willing to give up their lives for the sake of everyone on earth and them saving us once is what caused them to fall so we owe them at least that much. None of us like to think about this which is why I told them I'd tell you myself."

"I can imagine it isn't easy thinking about ones own death." said Karen.

"It's not." said Ashley. "Part of the reason each of us seems a little...off is because we try to avoid thinking about this as much as possible and that's also the main reaspon Alex is distant around people in general. She knows when the end comes it won't be an easy farewell so she kinda tries not to get close to people. She's not always successful though."

"So what'll happen once you all...you know?" asked Saki.

"I'm not sure what you mean." said Ashley.

"She means will people forget you existed." clarified Saki.

"Oh. No. People will still remember us." replied Ashley. "We were created through magic and science so once we pass on it'll be just like if someone died."

"This is heavy." said Nagisa.

"I know." said Ashley. "However with that being in the open we ask that you still treat us the same as before. We don't like being reminded of what'll happen."

"It won't be easy but we'll try." said Rin. "Right Nozomi?" she asked her best friend with a nudge.

"Right." said Nozomi sounding a bit sad.

"I hope you understand that this is something that must be done." said Ashley as she placed both hands on Nozomi's shoulders.

"I understand but it's still really sad." replied Nozomi.

"I'm sure that in our position any of you would do the same thing." said Ashley.

"It's true but it doesn't make this feel better." said Rin.

"I didn't think it would." said Ashley. "In any case that's enough of the doom and gloom. Let's go. I've still got an algorythm to write."

"If you'd like I could help you. It'll save you time." suggested Honoka.

"I wouldn't want to impose." said Ashley.

"It's fine. After all you're all training us and taking care of everything we need." said Honoka.

"I could help as well." said Yuri.

"Me too." said Karen.

"Alright then let's go." said Ashley.

"Excuse me but where are the bathrooms? You never told us." said Akane.

"Just go to the TeleFlasher and say Bathroom." replied Ashley as they left the temple. "Just remember left is the girl's bathroom and right's for guys."

"Why?" asked Nao.

"Again four of our originals were guys." replied Ashley as they got on the TeleFlasher. After Ashley, Honoka, Karen, and Yuri headed to Ashley's workshop while everyone else headed to other places within the Arc.

To Be Continued...

Late Disclaimer

The creatures featured in this chapter were from Duel Masters.

Lights come on in a dark room.

Honoka: Hello and welcome to another installment of Meet the Cures. We're your hosts. I'm Yukishiro Honoka.

Yayoi: I'm Kise Yayoi.

Reika: And I'm Aoki Reika.

Honoka: Today we'll be talking about Sylvia and Cure Rai.

Reika: Cure Rai is the Elemental Pretty Cure's electricity based Cure.

Yayoi: So she's like me?

Honoka: In a way she is but in another she's completely different.

Yayoi: How?

Reika: She has projectile lightning attacks but she's able to do other things.

Honoka: That's right. An example would be her ability to charge the particles of her body in order to increase her speed which is different than Ardeo's ability to destabilize her body's particles to move faster.

Reika: That's correct. You see when Rai charges her body to move fast she is only able to move in long distances but is unable to move rapidly in place which mean that she's unable to phase through solid objects.

Yayoi: I see.

Honoka: Another ability she has is very unique. You see she can convert her entire body into pure electricity which not only allows her to move quickly but she also has the ability to travel through electric power lines by enter through light sockets.

Reika: Indeed. However this method of travel is quite dangerous because her body's voltage remains constant which means if she enters a building she could overload anything she travels into or through such as lamps which could hurt people.

Yayoi: I wonder if I can do that.

Honoka: You may be able to but you'd have a lot to learn.

Reika: Indeed.

Honoka: Another of Rai's abilities is healing. You see by putting a minor electric charge around a person's wound the gains the energy to close at a faster pace.

Reika: Unfortunately if she were to use too much she'd run the risk of hurting the person she is attempting to heal.

Yayoi: I never knew so much could be done.

Honoka: Well all of them have trained for most of their lives so it's understandable they'd figure out things like this.

Reika: That is true. Now let us take a look at her statistics.

Sylvia Cure Rai

Element: Electricity

Intelligence: 90/120 Intelligence: 235/300

Offensive: 100/120 Offensive: 250/300

Defense: 110/120 Defensive: 285/300

Elemental Energy: 110/120 Elemental Energy: 290/300

Speed: 110/120 Speed: 280/300

Mobility: 115/120 Mobility: 285/300

Physical Strength: 80/120 Physical Strength: 275/300

Total: 715/840 Total: 1900/2100

Yayoi: Hold on. How come her defense is higher than her offense?

Honoka: It's actually very simple. You see Rai's body, whether in human or Cure form, is always electrically charged so her which means that when she fight physically she doesn't need to attack because her adversary will automatically be hurt or stunned by the contact.

Reika: It also means that she is able to increase the electric charge in her body so that she is able to hurt the enemy without actually attacking but instead by just touching them.

Yayoi: Wow.

Honoka: Well for now that's all the time we've got for this installment of Meet the Cures.

Reika: We hope you've enjoyed and join us next time when we cover Nataly who is also known as Cure Anancites.

Yayoi: So until then...

Honoka, Yayoi, and Reika: Bye Bye.


	8. Two More Legends Revealed

Pretty Cure All Stars: Rise of the Cardivus Praecordia

Disclaimer

I do not own Pretty Cure or most of the concepts in this story. I only the OCs in this chapter.

Chapter 8 Two More Legends Revealed

"So what is this algorithm for?" asked Honoka as she and Ashley continued to work. Yuri and Karen had gone to sleep a few hours earlier but Honoka was quite used to sleeping late nights so she continued to help Ashley.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. It's something I wanna fully test before using so I don't want the others to think I'm holding out." replied Ashley.

"Alright I won't tell anyone." said Honoka.

"Not even Nagisa?"

"Not even Nagisa."replied Honoka.

"Alright." said Ashley. After she approached Honoka and whispered in her ear.

"I see." said Honoka. "But are you sure it'll work?"

"There's no real way to be sure. That's why I'm gonna test this myself before uploading it into their EleTranformers." replied Ashley.

"EleTranformers?" asked Honoka.

"It's what Shawn named our tranformation devices." replied Ashley. "Personally I prefer to call them ElTrans." she said as she connected a cable to hers. "Alright copy the algorthym into another file so we don't have to spend another night rewriting. Then upload it into my ElTrans." Honoka nodded and did as Ashley said. Once everything was done Ashley stepped a few steps away from Honoka. "Here goes nothing." she said holding out her ElTrans. "Gear Shift!" she called out causing a bright flash that forced Honoka to cover her eyes. Once it was gone her outfit had changed.

"It worked!" said Honoka happily.

"Yeah but I have to finish the hardware otherwise it won't last long." replied Ashley as her clothes changed back into her uniform. "But at least the complicated part's done. Let's go get a little shut eye. Training tomorrow's gonna need your mind for the whole group."

"What do you mean?" asked Honoka.

"You'll find out when training starts." replied Ashley as they walked to the TeleFlasher.

That morning after breakfast the Japanese Pretty Cure were led to the simulation room. To their surprise the simulator had been set up to be a professional soccer field.

"I think most of you can figure out what today's training will be." said Ashley.

"I don't get it." said Nao. "We're gonna play soccer?"

"Not only are we playing soccer. We'll be teaching you to tap into your powers while in civilian and the best method of doing that is to have you working your bodies to their limit." said Sylvia.

"That's right but there's forty four of you so decide who'll be playing. Eleven members will be participating like with a professional game so pick carefully." said Ashley.

"Hold on." said Coco in human form as he, Nuts, Syrup approached. "If this is training shouldn't both sides be even?"

"You can have twenty people on the other team and it'll still be fairly one sided so please just decide." said Ashley. "And you know what? How's about you and Nuts play the part of the ref? One on each half of the field."

"Hey. What about me?" asked Syrup.

"I was thinking you could be an announcer along with..." she began looking towards the other fairies who had just arrived. "...Hummy!"

"What?" asked Hummy.

"You and Syrup will be the announcers for this little game." said Ashley.

"Alright!" said Hummy excited.

"Now both of you just go to the table over there." said Ashley pointing to a table in the stands. "Now we'll give you some privacy so you can pick who'll play." she said as the Elemental Pretty Cure walked towards the middle of the field.

"So who should play?" asked Rin.

"I'd say Nao should be in." said Reika.

"Rin-chan too." said Nozomi.

"For now let's have the most athletic members of the teams in the team." said Honoka. "So I'd suggest Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Kurumi, Itsuki, Hibiki, Akane, and Nao."

"But that's only eight. We still need to need three more." said Karen.

"I'd like to try out as well." said Ellen.

"Alright that leaves two spots." said Nagisa.

"I volunteer." said Michiru.

"Me too." said Kaoru.

"Alright that's all eleven." said Saki.

"Hey!" called out Ashley causing them to turn. "I forgot to mention that even though you'll only have eleven playing every other member of your group counts as an extra so if someone needs to switch out you can decide at any time during the game!"

"Is it just me or are they underestimating us?" asked Rin.

"I'm certain they believe this to be fair." said Reika.

"Now we need to decide who'll be goalie." said Nao.

"I'll do it." said Kaoru.

"Alright then..." began Nagisa.

"Nagisa, Saki, Rin, Nao, and Hibiki should be on offense while Itsuki, Ellen, Kurumi, Michiru, and Akane focus on defending." interupted Honoka.

"O...k." said Nagisa. "Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads. "Let's go." After that the team split and went to the respective part of the field. At that Sarah went to the goal while Kara, Sylvia, and Diana were on the other half their goal was on while Ashley was in the center circle with Marie, Alex, Lauren, and Nataly behind her. Then Rin went to face off with Ashley and Coco went with a ball and placed it in the center. Rin was about to say something when Ashley held up her hand.

"It's not official anyway." said Ashley.

"Alright now begin." said Coco. At that Ashley got the ball and moved past Rin who was surprised.

"Di!" called out Ashley kicking the ball to Diana who jumped and stopped the ball with her knee before taking off.

"I don't really get it how this is training." said Ellen.

"Here's how the training works." said Diana as she kicked the ball straight up before letting out a howl. "Full Moon Launch!" she called out as she jumped and kicked the ball with her heel. To the surprise of the Japanese Cures they saw the ball glow in yellow which caused it to resemble a full moon as it flew down. Koaru jumped to try to catch the ball which moved just below her hand allowing it to fall in.

"GOAL!" they heard Syrup yell out.

"What was that?" asked Nagisa.

"By learning to focus your energy you're able to do things which can catch opponents by surprise." said Diana as she landed. "It's the reason part of our training focused on playing soccer."

"Enough of that for now. Let's keep playing." said Ashley. Koaru got the ball and looked around for someone who was open before throwing the ball to Itsuki who then kicked it to Nagisa. Nagisa then ran with the ball followed by the other attackers. Part ways on the other side she passed the ball to Saki who then passed it to Nao. As Nao ran Rin ran along side her and the two began passing the ball to one another in an attempt to keep the Elemental Pretty Cure from being able to take the ball from them. Once they were close enough Rin shot. When she saw Rin shoot Sarah smiled and then held out both hands.

"Stone Wall!" called out Sarah as they saw a wall come out of the ground through which the ball rolled up and into Sarah's hand. Once she had the ball the wall disappeared.

"Impossible." said Rin. Sarah looked around and then threw the ball to Sylvia. Nagisa and Saki tried to stop her but Sylvia was able to move by them. However when she saw Ellen and Kurumi running towards her Sylvia passed the ball to Ashley who kicked it further ahead. Akane saw it and tried to get ahead but was surprised when Kara jumped and got the ball before she continued on.

"Hey!" called out Akane as she ran after Kara. Noticing this Kara scooped the ball onto her foot and kicked it straight up before jumping back causing Akane to pass Kara began spinning causing a water twister to form around which elevated her as she spun rapidly.

"Tsunami Kick!" called out Kara before kicking the ball with what looked like a secondary twister of water. Kaoru got in position to catch the ball and jumped but when she caught the ball the force behind the kick threw her in along with the ball."

"GOAL!" called out Hummy. "Like that?"

"Just like that." said Syrup.

"Hey this isn't fair." said Nagisa.

"That's right." said Saki.

"You're not getting the point of the excercise." said Ashley as she walked up to the two. "We're playing so you'll learn to focus on one thing properly. So you'll learn to access your powers without tranforming."

"We're changing players!" called out Honoka. "Urara can you play?"

"Yes but why me?" asked Urara confused.

"You're the only one who's accessed her animal spirit so you might be able to do more." replied Honoka. "We're changing Urara for Ellen." she said noticing Ellen was a bit tired. Ellen nodded and ran towards the others as Urara ran in.

"How do you feel?" asked Kanade.

"I don't think we've ever run that much even in phys ed at school." said Ellen.

"Looks like they're starting to get the hang I've things." said Ashley.

"So can we stop holding back?" asked Nataly.

"Not yet." replied Ashley. Yuri was watching and was able to read what Ashley had said which caused her to narrow her eyes. Ashley looked around at the other team and then called time out before approaching them. "Listen up, alright. This excercise is meant to teach you to focus your powers so try to use them as if though you were fighting an enemy." she said. "Try imagining this soccer match was to determine the fate of the world. Like your final battles."

"I'm not sure we can do that." said Nagisa. "During those battles we fought for the sake of everyone on earth."

"And for that reason you couldn't allow yourself to lose." said Ashley. "That's my point." Hearing this confused a few of them. "When you're in a situation where it's all or nothing. That's when you've able to use your powers at their best and that's what you've got to learn. Just try to remember how you felt and you'll be able to..." she said before Kara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"First we need to focus on them learning how to access their powers." said Kara before turning to the Cures. "Remember that this is game so try to enjoy yourselves but at the same time try to imagine this like a fight and focus as if you were having to fight. Do you understand?"

"I think so." said Nagisa as the others nodded.

"Alright time in!" called out Ashley as they returned to their positions. After that Kaoru held the ball overhead and was about to throw it when she remember what Ashley said about focusing. It was then she decided to try out what they'd been told and focused some energy into her hand before throwing it. Unfortunately she used more than she'd anticipated and she wound up throwing the ball across the field. Saki saw this and focused on her feet before jumping. This surprised her because she jumped a lot higher than she thought she would and even though she intercepted the ball she kept going up. Ashley whistled.

"Did not think she'd go that high." she said.

"We've gotta do something." said Michiru.

"I got it." said Ashley as she jumped. Once she reached Saki, who was still falling, she took hold of her. "Featherdrop!" she called out causing a red sphere to form around them which caused their descent to slow down. Unfortunately they had gone so high up that it took them five minutes to reach the ground. "And that, ladies, is why you have to imagine this is a battle. So you don't use too much power on one move like that. Get it?"

"So what we need to do is do this as if we were in Cure form." said Rin.

"Right." said Ashley.

"So where's the ball?" asked Nagisa.

"If I'm calculating this right it should be coming back down as we speak." replied Ashley taking a few steps back with her hand raised pointing up. They looked up and saw the ball falling. Ashley took a step back and then held out her foot allowing her to catch the ball on it. "By the way the ball's still rolling." she said with a smirk. After she took off with the ball surprising the other team. After Urara observed as Akane and Kurumi tried to take the ball from Ashley only for Ashley to go straight through them knocking the two down. It was then Urara noticed an opening that only seemed to last less that two seconds. When Ashley got close enough Urara ran and was able to take the ball from Ashley surprising everyone. She then kept going running almost like the wind. When she got passed the other defenders she felt something strange within her. As though something was trying to tell her something. However when she decided to listen she felt a surge of energy which caused a yellow aura to form around her. At three forths of the way to the goal she kicked the ball straight up and then jumped after.

"Hunting Dive!" she called out as an eagle formed from her aura and she kicked the ball, which flew with the aura eagle around it, straight to the goal.

"Stone Wall!" called out Sarah forming the wall once more.

"No way." said Rin. However to everyone's surprise the ball flew straight through the wall and into the goal. Once Urara landed she realized what she had just done and stared in awe.

"What did I just do?" asked Urara.

"If I had to guess I'd say you just learned today's lesson." replied Ashley. "You focused your energy, not just to one part of your body but to all of it. Everyone understand?"

"So we play as if we were playing as Cures." said Rin.

"Yeah. Now let's keep going." said Ashley. It was then she noticed Itsuki walk over to Urara and whispered something to her. Urara then nodded and the two changed positions. Afterwards Sarah got the ball and threw it to Marie who took off with the ball. When Michiru made an attempt to take the ball she jumped with it and kicked it to Sylvia who kept going before kicking it to Kara when Akane tried to take it. Half ways into the other side of the field she smiled before she created another water vortex.

"Tsunami Kick!" she called out as she kicked the ball. Kaoru got ready to intercept when Itsuki got in front of her.

"Sunflower Barrier!" called out Itsuki as they saw several sunflowers sprout out of the ground before they made a large sunflowers shaped barrier which the ball collided into. Thanks to that Itsuki got the ball. "Alright." she said happily.

"Go Itsuki!" she heard Tsubomi call out causing Itsuki to smile as she looked around and then kicked the ball to Michiru. "Saki I think we can combine our strengths into a shot. Wanna try it?"

"Let's go." said Saki with a smirk. Then the two began running side by side passing the ball to one another. Once she was close enough Saki kicked the ball straight up. "Bright Moon Lift!" she called out kicking the ball straight up as it began glowing and Michiru jumped up to the ball.

"Meteor Storm!" Michiru called out kicking the ball at an eighty five degree angle. As the ball went straight to Sarah she saw several more lights to appear around it.

"Nice try." said Sarah. "Stampede Charge!" she called out as an aura rhino formed above her which then charged into the meteor shower. After they saw a bright flash which forced everyone to cover their eyes. Shortly after they were able to open their eyes and the group saw Sarah holding the ball in one hand. "Not bad." she said with a smirk as her hair hid her eyes. Then she looked up revealing her eyes and a small tickle of blood.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" asked Saki.

"Hey Ashley. Do you think it's about time we go all out?" asked Sarah.

"I think they've understood so yeah." said Ashley. "We're kicking it up a notch." At that Sarah smiled wider and threw the ball to Nataly who then charged in and through their defenses.

"Iron Strike!" Nataly called out as a bison appeared above her.

"Sunflower Barrier!" called out Itsuki forming her barrier once more. However when Nataly kicked the ball the bison charged with the ball and straight through the barrier. Kaoru saw this and tried focusing on the ball. Then she moved and got the ball with both hands. However the force it was launched with forced her to try to push the ball with little success. The momentum the ball still carried kept pushing Kaoru back so she redirected it upwards and fell. Unfortunately this caused the ball to fall back.

"Rebound...!" called out Marie as she began spinning creating a tornado which aborbed the ball. "Cannon!" she yelled out as the ball was fired from the tornado. Kaoru saw it and tried to move to catch it but the ball flew just past the tip of her fingers and went in. "Remember that this is still a game so as long as the ball is rolling in the field the game continues."

"Player change!" called out Honoka. "Nagisa and Saki for Mai and myself." Hearing this the two looked at each other surprised and then to their partners before smiling and heading off the field.

"What is she thinking?" asked Erika.

"She's finally figured it out." said Phoenrae appearing next to her which startled her.

"What do you mean?" asked Erika as Tsubomi and Yuri turned to him.

"There's lack of balance in your team." said Phoenrae. "In defense you've got players who can defend and in offense you've players who focus on strength only. In a game you can't have such a sword and shield set of players if you're opponents have swords, shields, walls, whips, guns, etc."

"I don't get it." said Erika confused.

"I think she means that the people we had on offense only focused on being straight forward but we need players who can focus on other things during a match." said Tsubomi.

"I see." said Yuri. "Was that also part of the purpose of this game? To teach us to think differently in battle?"

"You'd have to ask her." replied Phoenrae. "Unfortunately whens he trained with that RJ guy she picked up some really strange habbits and is impossible to predict. She'll do things for one reason along with some ulterior motive." At that point Ashley noticed Phoenrae.

"Time out!" she called causing everyone to turn to her. After Phoenrae flew up to Ashley. "What's up?" Then Phoenrae went up to her ear and whispered. "Seriously?" Phoenrae nodded. "Everyone keep going. I need to check something important." she said leaving.

"Can we really keep going with just eight on their team?" asked Mai.

"Just keep going." said Diana.

In the briefing room.

"Are you absolutely sure about what you told me?" asked Ashley.

"I've analyzed it every way available and it's there's no mistake. "Two Cure stones have been located."

"That's not what's hard to believe. The thing that concerns me is the location." replied Ashley.

"There's more." said Phoenrae. "I've been looking into all the footage from the last year or so and it looks like Shawn was right about what happened."

"So then..." began Ashley as she looked at some footage which showed Mishou Kazuya. "Phoenrae. Link the PA to the simulation room."

"Right." said Phoenrae.

"Mai, Saki, Michiru, and Kaoru. I need you four to come to the briefing room." said Ashley. A few minutes after the four arrived.

"What going on?" asked Saki.

"There's something extremly important I need to tell you. Something which I've been researching." said Ashley.

"What is it?" asked Mai.

"Your brother." said Ashley causing their eyes to widen. "What happened to him was no accident."

"What do you mean?" asked Saki starting to get angry.

"I wasn't here at the time but it seems that around a year ago there was an energy spike in a certain area." said Ashley as an image of their town came on.

"I've thought it was possible that him being hit by that car might not have been an accident." said Mai looking to the side.

"You were right." said Ashley. "The energy spike that came from your town corresponds to Cure Stones."

"Wait. What does that have to do with Kazuya-san?" asked Saki.

"Mishou Kazuya found two Cure Stones stones and because of his constant contact with the two of you they percieved him as a Cure from residual energy which cause the energy spike" replied Ashley.

"Okay so what does that have to do with what happened to him?" asked Saki.

"The Cardivus got the same energy signature the Arc did and went to look for the source." replied Ashley. "Phoenrae analyzed all the footage from around that time and found out that, even though he didn't know what they were, he knew those stones were important and hid them. After they sent people to try to find out what he knew which he refused to do. Unfortunately after that they couldn't tell if he was a threat so they decided not to take the risk and tried to take him out."

"So you're saying..." began Mai.

"That so called car accident was no accident. Someone tried to kill him." finished Ashley causing the eyes of the four to widen as tears fill Mai's eyes while she fell to her knees.

"Those bastards." said Saki clenching her fists.

"Everyone I need you to focus for a minute." said Ashley causing them to turn to her. "The energy spike reappeared meaning someone's unknowingly come into contact with one of the stones. We need to head down there and get those stones before the Cardivus do. We'll also need to find whoever it was that triggered it."

"So what do we do?" asked Saki.

"Since we'll be going into your town you'll have to lead us around." said Ashley as she placed a hand on her chin. "Phoenrae. Intercom again."

"Alright." said Phoenrae.

"Nataly, Reika, and Mayumi. Head to the showers. Training's over for you. We'll be heading out shortly." said Ashley befor turning to the others. "You all head to the showers too. I'll head in after I finish something real quick. Afterwards we'll explain things to Nataly, Reika, and Mayumi." The four left for the showers followed a few minutes after by Ashley. Once all eight of them finished showering they headed to the TeleFlashers which sent them to the Arc's transport center where Ashley explained the less private things figuring Mai might not want to tell them. But to her surprise Mai added what she'd told her.

"I see." said Reika as they arrived. "So what should we do first?" she asked turning to Ashley who had a soccer ball with her which surprised the others.

"Why did you bring a ball?" asked Michiru.

"While we're here I'd like to practice." replied Ashley "We'll be passing the ball to one another as we walk."

"What for?" asked Kaoru.

"Did you notice that as you played you were able to understand things, not just about your newly aquired powers but a few other things as well?" asked Ashley with a smirk.

"You certaintly have strange training methods." said Reika with a smile. "Let us continue."

"Alright but first we need to figure out where to start looking." said Ashley she said sniffing the air. "Let's go to the beach."

"Are you sure?" asked Mayumi.

"I can smell something there." replied Ashley. "I could be wrong but it might be one of the Cure stones in this area."

"Alright. Let's go." said Nataly. After that the group towards the beach following the four who lived in the town while passing the ball to one another. On the way some guys spotted them and began following them slowly. All eight of them noticed that they were being follow and some of them were about to say something when Ashley stopped them.

"Don't worry about them. They're not gonna attack us." said Ashley as they arrived at the beach.

"You smell anything?" asked Nataly.

"Yeah but it's very faint." said Ashley. From there they left and walked following a street. "Whoever you are stop hiding." It was then four guys stepped out from around the corner of a building. "Why are you following us?"

"The way you pass and dribble the ball." said the first guy who had mid length white hair. "You've played for a long time, haven't you?"

"Not that long." replied Ashley. "Why?"

"We wanted to ask for your help." said the second guy who had short brown hair. "We need to face a team but we're two short because two of our own teammates were injured."

"I see." said Ashley. "I'm in." Hearing this the others looked at her. "Life is about journey not the destination. Sometimes taking a side road can lead you to what you're looking for."

"Fine. I'm in too." said Nataly.

"So what are your names?" asked Ashley.

"I'm Haku." said the guy with white hair.

"I'm Dian." said the guy with brown hair.

"I am Furan." said the third guy who had short blue hair.

"I'm Tao." said the fourth who had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. "What about you?"

"Name's Ash." said Ashley.

"I'm Nat." said Nataly. "So what do you say we go?"

"Right." said the four guys.

"Is this really okay?" asked Michiru.

"Just trust them for now." said Mai.

"Besides this sound like it could be interesting." said Saki. They walked a few minutes and arrived at a park where there were two groups of guys. One with eleven and another with five.

"Hey!" called out a guy with spiked hair as he went up to them. "Where have you guys been?"

"We found two players to help us." said Haku looking at Ashley and Nataly.

"Are you good?" asked the guy.

"Good enough." said Ashley causing the guy to smile.

"I like your attitude." said the guy. "I'm Yusuke. The team's captain."

"Glad to meet ya. I'm Ash and this is Nat." said Ashley looking at Nataly who nodded. Then the rest of the team approached.

"Just so you know you..." began another.

"We're not here to replace anyone. Just to help you guys." said Ashley.

"Don't mind him." said Yusuke. "That's Kuromaru." he said as the others stopped in front of them. "This is Kariya," he said looking at a guy with long hair which covered one of his eyes. "Shura," he said looking at a guy who had short hair with shoulder length bangs. "and Shun." he said looking at a guy who looked like Shura but with longer hair and wore gloves.

"So shall we?" asked Ashley.

"Here." said Yusuke handing the two jerseys which were yellow and purple. Both removed their jackets and put on the jerseys.

"So what team are you?" asked Ashley.

"The Wolves." replied Kuromaru.

"Well then let's play." said Ashley. "So what positions are we?"

"Strikers." said Yusuke.

"Sweet." said Nataly. After they went and took their positions with Yusuke starting off to take the ball. When they game started Yusuke got the ball and ran with it before kicking it to Nataly.

"So do I hold back?" asked Nataly.

"Go half in to test the other team." said Ashley.

"Alright." said Nataly as she ran. Then three of the others tried to take the ball from her but she kicked it back to Yusuke who then kicked it to Ashley.

"Let's rock!" called out Ashley kicking the ball straight up surprising the players. "Phoenix Dive!" she called kicking the ball at the goal. The opposing goalie tried stop it but the ball hit the top pole and head back out.

"What?" asked the opposing goalie.

"Rampant Charge!" called out Nataly as she kicked the ball which headed towards her like a torpedo sending it with an even greater force. The goalie got ready to stop the ball and caught it. Unfortunately the combination of both kicks caused it to be too strong for him and he was thrown into the goal with the ball. Then they heard a whistle.

"I think we over did it." said Nataly.

"That's was amazing." said Yusuke as he went up to them. "How did you get so strong?"

"Training." replied Ashley. "We worked to push beyond our limits."

"Sugoi." said Yusuke as the goalie tossed the ball to one of his team mates who ran towards them.

"Let's go." said Ashley as she ran with Nataly. The two ran and watched as two of the opposing players passed the ball to one another. However when Ashley tried to take it they kicked the ball to another who was further ahead and kept going. From there he continued getting past the other defenders.

"Nat." said Ashley.

"On it." said Nataly as she ran and got in front of the goal.

"Just try and stop me." said the player. "Cannon...Shoot!" he called out kicking the ball.

"Iron Defender!" called out Nataly as she stood with open arms. The ball hit her chest as it kept rolling but then stopped.

"Impossible." said the player.

"Ash!" called out Nataly as she kicked the ball to Ashley who caught it and then kept running.

"Mirage Illusion." said Ashley as she began to spin on the ball. Everyone then noticed there was an increase in heat before they saw five other Ashleys appear all of whom ran with the original. Once she got near Ashley kicked the ball up before she jumped ready to shoot with the other five also kicking the ball almost making them looked like a snowflake as they shot the ball. "Explosion EX Nine!" she called out as the ball shot straight to the goal. This time however the goalie punched the ball up causing it to hit the pole and then catch it. "Not bad. It's the first time anyone's stopped my Explosion EX Nine."

"Wasn't easy." said the goalie. "I'm Yuuto."

"Ash."

"Pleasure. Now show me the limits of your abilities." said Yuuto as he threw the ball to one of his teammates. At that one of the players caught the ball and kept going.

"Kei!" called out the player as he kicked the ball to another.

"Nic pass Kai." said the player who continued with the ball.

"I don't understand the point of this." said Kaoru.

"Neither do I. We're wasting time." said Michiru.

"I don't believe that is the case." said Reika causing the others to turn to her. "The purpose of the training earlier was to get us used to use our abilities outside of transformation which did help us. Perhaps they feel that playing in this game would help them become stronger. I've spoken to Kara and she told me that Ashley believes training helps improvement but you can not really become stronger unless you use it."

"It's understandable." said Mayumi. "If one were to only train but never use it then it would go to waste. Wouldn't it?" she asked as they saw Kei try to shoot. However Yusuke jumped in front and tried to kick the ball. Unfortunately the ball had more force than he expected and when the ball was launched upwards and then caught by Shun.

"Captain! Are you okay?" asked Shun.

"I'm fine." replied Yusuke as Ashley got closer.

"Ash!" called out Shun kicking the ball to Ashley who then ran with it. Kai then ran and tried to sweep the ball only for Ashley flip holding the ball with both feet before continuing.

"Here's one for you Yuuto." said Ashley as she prepared to kick. "Psyco Phoenix!" she called out as she kicked the ball.

"Magna Blocker!" called out Yuuto as they saw energy appear around him which formed a shield. Ashley's shot, however, shattered the shield and landed in.

"Alright!" said Haku.

"That's the end of the first half!" called out the ref. Then the two teams went to opposite sides of the field as the Cures approached them.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm alright." replied Ashley. It was then they heard a faint voice.

"Onii-san!" they heard. The group turned and saw two young girls approaching. Upon taking a closer look Saki recognized one of the two as her little sister Minori.

"Minori!" called out Saki.

"Onee-chan?" asked Minori before noticing the others. "Mai-Onee-san? Kaoru-Onee-san? Michiru-Onee-san? What are you doing here? And who are they?"

"They're friends we made at camp." replied Saki. "These are Reika, Mayumi, Nat, and Ash. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Tsuruya deliver lunch for her Onii-chan's soccer game." replied Minori as her friend smiled and the two opened some coolers which had several box lunches.

"Thank you for bringing them Tsuruya." said Yusuke.

"I'm just glad to help." said Tsuruya with a smile. "So you two aren't part of Onii-chan's team?"

"We're just subbing in." replied Ashley as Tsuruya handed her a lunch. "Thanks." she said with a smile whichwound up causing the younger girl to blush.

"It's fine." said Tsuruya. Ashley then caught a strange scent.

"What's wrong?" asked Nataly.

"I got a weird scent. Almost like what I had back at the beach." whispered Ashley. The team ate and then went back to play. During the second half Ashley was a little distracted by the scent she'd picked up so during the match she would pass the ball to Nataly who would pass it around because the other team kept two players near her to keep her from shooting. The game continued like this until the second half was over leaving the match at 0-2.

"Good game." said Yuuto holding out his hand to Ashley.

"You too." she said with smile. "Maybe we'll be able to play again another time."

"Hopefully we will." said Yuuto. "Hey Yusuke. Your team was tough this time around."

"Yeah but it was mostly because of them." replied Yusuke. "You guys are strong."

"I think you mean girls." said Ashley.

"Eh!" yelled out mostly everyone.

"My name's Ashley and this is Nataly." said Ashley with a smile.

"Why didn't you say you were girls?" asked Haku.

"Nataly and I kinda look like guys so sometimes it's fun to let people think that and then tell them." replied Ashley with a wide smile. "Anyway we should probably get going."

"Why don't you come over to our home?" asked Minori.

"That's a good idea." said Saki. "You can try some of our bread."

"Alright." said Ashley. The group consisting of Minori, Tsuruya, Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru, Reika, Mayumi, Ashley, and Nataly walked to PanPakaPan. On the way Ashley still had the scent from before. "Minori." Minori turned.

"Yes?"

"Did you or Tsuruya pick up any strange looking rocks by the beach?" asked Ashley.

"Strange looking rocks?" asked Minori. Tsuruya looked at Ashley curiously.

"You mean these?" asked Tsuruya as she and Minori both pulled out a Cure Stone from their pockets.

"That's it." said Saki. "Minori you have to..."

"It's too late." said Ashley.

"What do you mean?" asked Saki concerned.

"The stones have bonded to them." replied Ashley.

"I'm confused." said Minori.

"Do you mean that she's..." began Kaoru.

"Yeah." replied Ashley.

"Can someone explain?" asked Minori.

"I'll explain when we get to your home." said Ashley. Once they arrived Saki greeted her parents and introduced everyone before getting some bread and tea to have as they sat in the pateo.

"So what's the deal with these rocks?" asked Minori.

"Do you know about the Pretty Cure?" asked Ashley.

"Of course!" said Minori. "I have figures of both Bloom and Egret!"

"Well there's something you should know about Bloom and Egret." said Ashley turning to Saki and Mai both of whom looked a little uncomfortable. Both Minori and Tsuruya turned to them confused. "You're looking at them."

"What?!" yelled out the two young girls.

"You mean Onee-chan and Mai-Onee-chan are Pretty Cure?" asked Minori.

"That's right." said Mai. At that both girls passed out in their seats.

"Minori-chan." said Kaoru.

"Don't worry. They're just in shock." said Ashley. "Hang on." she said pulling something out of her pocket.

"What's that" asked Saki.

"Smelling salts." replied Ashley. "I keep some on me in case something like this happens." she said as she broke the capsule and then put each half under the nose of each girl. Within seconds the two woke up.

"What happened?" asked Minori. "I had a dream where..."

"I just told you Saki and Mai are Pretty Cure and you passed out from shock." replied Ashley.

"So then it wasn't a dream and you two are really...?" asked Tsuruya.

"That's right." said Saki. "Sorry I never told you but..."

"It's okay." said Minori. "Super heroes can't reveal their secret identities or they risk the villains going after their families."

"Actually just about every villain the different Pretty Cure teams faced were incompitent." replied Ashley. "In any case an ancient threat known as the Cardivus Praecordia have been quietly trying to gain more power in order to bring back their leaders who were sealed away before recorded history. They've begun moving and are trying to find the twelve Cure Stones."

"You mean these rocks?" asked Minori.

"That's right." said Ashley.

"How come?" asked Tsuruya.

"Because back during their time there were twelve Cures whose power was legendary." replied Nataly. "After the Cardivus were beaten and their strongest were sealed away the twelve Legendary Cures sealed their powers into twelve stones which were hidden around the world in case their powers were needed again."

"So then you need us to give you the stones?" asked Minori.

"No." replied Ashley. "The stones bonded with you already which means they've chosen you to wield their power."

"So does that mean..." began Minori.

"We can become Pretty Cure too?" finished Tsuruya.

"Not yet." replied Ashley. First we need to unlock them. Place the stones on the table." The two did as they were told. It was then Ashley pulled out nine stones, each matching one of the Elemental Pretty Cure, and placed them around the two stones. The nine small stones began to glow before sending a light into the two larger stones which caused the stones to crack. Then the stone disappeared revealing two cell phone like devices similar to the ones that Michiru and Kaoru had recieve before. After Minori took the darker device while Tsuruya took the lighter one.

"There's something I've been wondering." said Mai. "When Michiru-san and Kaoru-san recieved theirs they were black and white too. Why exactly is that?"

"Two reasons." replied Ashley. "The first twelve were actually sisters. Well six pairs of sisters. Six held powers that were cosidered dark while the other six held powers that were considered light. Because of this when the stones were sealed away they were sealed in pairs so that one stone couldn't have too much influence on a given area."

"So the stones would balance each other out?" asked Mai.

"Kinda." replied Ashley. "It was actually so they'd cancel out each others powers."

"That's a nice little story." said a voice. The group turned and saw a girl with short navy blue hair who wore jeans and a black t shirt. "Now how's about you hand over the stones so no one gets hurt?"

"Not happening Iris." said Nataly.

"You know this place does have a nice beach and all so why don't we face off there?" suggested Iris.

"Let's go then." said Nataly. A few minutes after the group arrived at the beach with Iris standing on the opposite side of the others. "It's not like you to stand alone."

"Who says I am?" asked Iris as two appeared at her sides. The first a few of them recognized as Moerumba while Reika recognized the other as Red Demon. "Now then do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"How's this for an answer?" asked Nataly as she held out her wrist along with Ashley.

"Pretty Cure, Steel Heart!" called out Nataly.

"Pretty Cure, Fire Heart!"

"Dual Spiritual Power!"

"Pretty Cure, Light of Legends!" called out both Michiru and Kaoru.

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!"

"Pretty Cure, Darkness Light!"

"The Legendary Force of Steel, Cure Anancites!"

"The Legendary Flame of Rebirth, Cure Ardeo!"

"The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The Sparkling Silver Wing, Cure Egret!"

"The Legendary Champion of the Stars, Cure Cosmos!"

"The Legendary Champion of Destiny, Cure Fate!"

"The Snow, Falling and Gathering! A Noble Heart! Cure Beauty!"

"The Frosted Tempest of the Falling Snow, Cure Blizzard!" called out Mayumi now wearing a similar outfit to the one Etsuko had after transforming the day before but in dark blue and with the armbands only going up to her elbows. "What happened?" she asked looking at herself.

"So his theories were true." said Ardeo.

"What do you mean?" asked Beauty.

"Shawn theorized that if you were to be brought back through the power of the elements your Cure forms would...how did he put it? Oh right. Evolve. Essentially your original form would only be there while your bodies get used to being back. Once your bodies become used to being your Cure forms will become one of your own."

"I see." said Blizzard before smiling.

"If you're all done talking it's my turn." said Iris. "Pretty Cure, War Eternal!" she called out causing a bright flash. Afterwards they saw Iris with a black skirt with boots, a top that exposed her midriff, shoulder armor, forearm armor, and what looked a helmet which covered the frame of her face. "The Destructive Force of Earth, Cure War!"

"Chaos Uzaina!" called out Moerumba.

"Chaos Akanbe!" called out Aka Oni. At that a large fire creature appeared next to a clown faced sand creature. Minori and Tsuruya looked in awe as they saw the creatures stand in front of the three enemies.

"Everyone I'll take on War. You handle the others and don't interfere." said Anancites.

"Alright." said Ardeo before turning to Minori and Tsuruya. "You two hang back. Since you're not used to this I'd rather not push you into this kind of ordeal."

"Okay." said Minori as Tsuruya nodded.

"Everyone pick a target and go all out." said Ardeo before she charged at Moerumba who flew upwards. Beauty and Blizzard charged at Aka Oni while Fate and Cosmos charged at the Chaos Uzaina and Bloom and Egret charged at the Chaos Akanbe and all began fighting leaving Minori and Tsuruya surprised.

"So you use fire too, Senorita." said Moerumba.

"No." replied Ardeo. "I don't use. I am." she added as she turned into fire. "Fortress of Flame!" she called out as the fire expanded around Moerumba and formed what looked like a castle.

"What is that?" asked Minori as she saw the fire castle which then compressed around Moerumba before exploding throwing him back.

"Impossible." said Moerumba in shock. "How can you have hurt me with fire?"

"Here's your answer." said Ardeo. "Twilight Flame!" she called out causing her hair and clothes to become lighter in color.

"What is that?" asked Moerumba.

"I can use both versions of the powers of light and darkness." replied Ardeo. "And thanks to this I can use divine fire and since you're a dark spirit of fire...well do the math."

"We'll see just how strong you are, senorita." said Moerumba with a smirk.

At the same time Bloom and Egret were attacking the Chaos Uzaina but were unable to do much since it didn't have a solid form.

"This thing's impossible to hit." said Bloom trying to punch it.

"There's gotta be something we can do." said Egret before the Uzaina held its hands in front of the two causing two explosions which threw the two back.

"Onee-chan!" called out Minori holding her device. At that both Fate and Cosmos were thrown back along with Beauty and Blizzard. Ardeo and Anancites continued to fight. However when they noticed the others their opponents took the opening and launched them back as the Chaos Uzaina launched several fire balls. Both of the EPC noticed this and stood to defend.

"Firewall!"

"Iron Fortress!"

At that a dome of steel formed around the group with a fire barrier around it. The fire balls however struck the two pushing them back. After the defense disappeared.

"Not bad." said Ardeo as she looked to Minori and Tsuruya who watched with their devices clenched in their hands.

"Everyone alright?" asked Anancites.

"We're fine." said Bloom as their enemies attacked together.

"That's enough!" yelled out Minori with a look of rage in her face. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Onee-chan or her friends."

"Me neither." said Tsuruya. "They helped Onii-chan and showed they fight to protect everyone. Ready?"

"Let's go." said Minori.

"Pretty Cure, Light of Legends!" called out the two girls as they were covered in a bright light.

"The Legendary Champion of Friendship, Cure Harmony!" called out Tsuruya who now had long whitish blond hair which was tied in two long tails and wore a gown with a skirt which went to her ankles, armor on her chest, shoulders and forearms, boots which went below her knees, and a long staff with a golden crescent shaped ornament which had an object which looked like a twenty sided die within it.

"The Legendary Champion of Time, Cure Chronos!" called out Minori now with long black hair and wearing a black skirt with a white cloth which was tied around her waist and went down to her left ankle, armored boots that went to her knees, black armored gaunlets, a sleeveless top that had shoulder armor, and held a large scythe like weapon. What surprised everyone was that for some reason when Minori became Cure Chronos she seemed to have become a few years older. She looked to be about fifteen now.

"What happened to Minori?" asked Bloom in shock.

"She became the Legendary Cure of Time. Which means she can manipulate certain things including her own appearance." replied Ardeo. "Bloom. Egret. I think it's time to go up a level. Wouldn't you say?" The two looked at each other and then smiled. "Lend me Flapi and Chopi." she said. The two became confused but then handed their object form fairies. Ardeo then held both of them in her hands and focused energy into them. "Alright." she said handing them back. "I needed to stabilize the energy cross. This should allow you to switch forms a bit more easily. Just call out Spirit Revolution."

"Okay." said Bloom as the two held their fairies.

"Spirit Revolution!" called out both Bloom and Egret causing them to be consumed by a flash of light. After they were revealed as Bright and Windy.

"Fire Spark!" called out Ardeo changing forms into Inferno. "Anancites. Focus on War and nothing else."

"Alright." said Anancites.

"Everyone try to fight like you did before. Harmony and Chronos step in when you see an opening." said Inferno.

"Understood." said the two younger Cures.

"And Anancites. If you need it you have my permission to use it." said Inferno.

"But that wasonly supposed to be used for..." began Anancites.

"I know but it might be necessary." said Inferno.

"Understood." said Anancites.

"Alright now everyone I have an idea." After Inferno signalled the others to move in closer before whispering something to the group. "Everyone got it?" The other nodded. "Alright let's go." said Inferno before disappearing. After she reappeared behind Moerumba and kicked him upwards before following. This caught War by surprise allowing Anancites to tackle her. Then the others charged it striking the opponents they'd faced earlier. This time around however they were moving differently. Fate and Cosmos weren't trying to attack but to draw an attack. Fate turned to Windy who nodded. The monsters looked confused before Bright took both of Windy's hands while Cosmos took both of Fate's hands before the two began spinning and then launched the others to one another and passed each other allowing Windy to blast the Akanbe with a gust of wind while Cosmos blasted the Uzaina with a concentrated blast of light throwing both monsters down.

"What?" asked Moerumba.

"Impossible." said Aka Oni. After the two pairs began fighting as they now were.

Inferno was matching Moerumba attack for attack as was Anancites with War.

'Maybe fire with fire isn't what I need here.' though Inferno as she dodged attacks by Moerumba and then she placed a hand on her ear. "Hey Kara. Is that project we've been working on active yet?"

"The device is complete but we still need to test it." replied Kara.

"Then I say we test it now." said Inferno causing the others to turn to her, enemies included.

"We don't know the effects of the device." said Kara.

"We'll need to test it eventually so let's test it. You and me." said Inferno.

"But we..." began Kara.

"Do you trust them?" asked Inferno.

"What?" asked Kara.

"Do you trust Shawn and Kylie?" asked Inferno. "Don't forget we built that thing out of the plans they left behind so if you do trust it just do as I say."

"I understand." said Kara. "Get ready."

"Alright." said Inferno as she dodged a punch which she then caught and used to throw him into the water.

"Ready on my end." said Kara.

"Do it then." said Inferno. It was then a beam of light coming down from the sky and hit Inferno which caused her to yell out.

"What's going on?" asked Bright.

"I'm not sure." replied Cosmos as they saw the light disappear revealing Inferno with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"What happened?" asked Blizzard.

"Aqua Cure Inferno!" called Inferno. "Everyone focus on your opponents."

"Such a thing will not work for you senorita." said Moerumba as he flew out of the water engulfed in flames. "Now I'll destroy you!" he yelled out charging at Inferno. However halfways something happened. Inferno noticed a clock which appeared at her feet that moved slowly at first and then accelerated.

"I see." said Inferno with a smile before moving extremely fast and punching Moerumba out of his fire state.

'I didn't know she could do that.' thought Harmony.

"Neither did I." said Chronos.

"You heard that?" asked Harmony.

"What do you mean?" asked Chronos.

"I didn't say it. I thought it." said Harmony.

"You linked us up." said Inferno as she attacked Moerumba. 'You've made it so we can communicate by thought.'

'So Harmony's power is to allow us to communicate telepathically?' asked Fate mentally.

'Not just that. As far as I know Harmony's powers involve boosting, fighting, and healing.' replied Inferno as she dodged some attacks. "Now how's about I show you the power of fire and water?"

"What?" asked Moerumba.

"Diamond Ash!" called out Inferno as what looked like several diamonds appeared around her which shattered into several black fragments that began flying around Moerumba. He looked around in shock as the ashes flew faster before encasing him in a block of ice. 'Bright. Fate. Windy. Cosmos. Set them up and then bring them down. After I want Chronos and Harmony to take out those things.'

'Roger.' thought back the two new Cures.

"Ready?" asked Bright.

"Ready." replied Cosmos. "Star Saber!" she called out.

"Oh light of the moon." said Bright.

"Light of the stars." called out Cosmos as she swung her weapon launching a wave of light which threw the Uzaina up. Bright followed by up by firing a ball of light which launched the Uzaina higher.

"Now!" called out both Bright and Cosmos. It was then Chronos jumped as she spun her weapon overhead.

"Pretty Cure..." she called out as her body became blurred causing seven copies of her appeared around the Uzaina. "...Choronoligical Distortion!" she called out as all eight of them threw their scythes which spun around the Uzaina as they extended and became distorted before colliding with it as Chronos landed. This caused the Chaos Uzaina spirit out as it shattered.

At the same time Fate and Windy were moving around the Akanbe as it tried to attack.

"Destiny Bind!" called out Fate holding out her hand which caused several strings to erupt from the ground. The Chaos Akanbe tried to move out of the strings but found it couldn't. "Now!"

"Rising Twister!" called out Windy as a small tornado arose from under the Akanbe throwing it high into the air. "Harmony!"

"Right." called out Harmony as she jumped up. "Pretty Cure..." she called out as she began glowing. "Holy Purification!" she yelled out as all the light in her body was focused into her hands which was then fired at the Chaos Akanbe causing its nose to shatter and the sand to return to normal.

"So those idiots weren't useful." said War as she blocked a punch from Anancites.

"Like you were expecting anything more." said Anancites.

"I guess you're right." said War as she caught one of Anancites punches and then held out her hand in front of Anancites. "Kinda like you probably expected this." she said as she shot a massive blast at Anancites which threw her back. Beauty and Blizzard saw this and moved away from Aka Oni, who was mid swing, and caught Anancites.

"You won't defeat me." said Meorumba.

"Oh really?" asked Inferno as she held her hands up. "Blazing Blizzard!" she called out as black snow with strong winds formed around the two and then froze Moerumba. Then she flew straight at him and appeared behind him which caused several black ice spikes to form around Moerumba and then pierced him. With a scream of pain and a bright light Moerumba fell. However before he hit the ground a magic circle appeared under and absorbed him.

"You're all alone so what are you gonna do?" asked Anancites as her fingers became extremely sharp.

"Hey Red. We're going." said Anancites as she and Aka Oni disappeared. After the group got together.

"So care to explain this?" asked Anancites pointing to Inferno's hair as she returned to normal.

"I'll explain back at the Arc. For now it looks like we've got two new recruits so we'll need to talk to their families." replied Inferno as all of them returned to civilian form.

"I think you should let me talk to my parents." said Saki.

"Nataly will go Tsuruya to talk to her parents and I'll go with you. Mai since you're good at explaining things you should go with Nataly as well as Michiru."

"Alright." said Mai.

"Understood." said Michiru.

After the groups split up. Not long after Ashley's group arrived at the famous PanPakaPan Bakery.

"Welcome." said Saki's mom before noticing Saki and Kaoru. "Saki. What are you doing home?"

"Well..." began Saki.

"Pardon me but we came because we really wanted to get some bread for the camp." said Ashley.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't believe I know you." said Mrs. Hyuuga.

"I'm one of the camp councilors. My name's Ashley."

"Hold on. Are you a girl?" asked Mrs. Hyuuga.

"That's right. I know I kinda look like a guy but I am a girl." said Ashley. "Now there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Is Saki in trouble?" asked Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Nothing like that." said Ashley. "You see Saki has told us quite a bit about Minori and we though she might want to join her older sister."

"I don't know." said Mrs. Hyuuga. "Honey can you come here for a moment?" It was then Mr. Hyuuga left the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked. "Saki? What are you doing here? We thought you were at camp?"

"Honey Saki was brought by her camp councilor. She's asking if we'd allow Minori to go to camp as well." explained Mrs. Hyuuga.

"I don't know." said Mr. Hyuuga. "Is it a co-ed camp?" he asked looking at Ashley.

"Sir with all due respect I'm a girl."

"You are?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes. I know I look like a guy and I've been hit on by other girls a few times too many but I am a girl." replied Ashley as Saki, Minori, and Kaoru tried not to laugh. "The camp is all girls."

"Saki. How's the camp?" asked Mr. Hyuuga.

"It's great. We're learning a lot of things and having a lot of fun." said Saki.

"I guess its okay but we don't have the money to sent Minori too." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"You don't have to worry about that. The camp for Minori will be completely free with a food and board included." said Ashley.

"I guess it's okay then but I feel a little bad sending both our daughters without paying." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"Well she did say that they also came to buy some bread for the camp." said Mrs. Hyuuga. "Maybe we could give them some bread."

"Great idea." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"Actually I was planning on paying since we're getting bread for everyone at camp and including myself, Kaoru, Saki, and Minori that makes fifty three total." said Ashley as she pulled out some cash.

"Then we'll give you a discount. It's the least we can do for allowing our daughters to attend you camp free." said Mr. Hyuuga.

"That sounds fair." said Ashley. A few minutes after they left with ten bags of bread and a suitcase with a few things of Minori's.

With Nataly's group.

"Here's my house." said Tsuruya as they went in. "I'm back."

"Welcome home sweetheart." said a woman as she went to greet her daughter. When she did she saw the others. "Oh hello. Are you friends of Tsuruya's?"

"Actually we're for a different reason." said Nataly. "You see we're from a summer camp. We came to look for something and your daughter was a great help so we came to offer to have her join us."

"I don't think we could afford it though." said Tsuruya's mom.

"The camp's free and we'll be taking full responsibility." said Nataly.

"I guess it's okay then."

"Then I can go?"

"Sure sweety but I don't want you causing trouble."

"I won't. Promise." said Tsuruya as she went up stairs to pack.

"Well while she packs why don't I bring you some tea." said Tsuruya's mom heading to the kitchen.

"Oh thank you." said Nataly as she went up to a picture of the family. There she saw Yusuke, Tsuruya, her mother, and a man who's image caused her eyes to widen.

"Nataly-san? Is something wrong?" asked Mai as she and Kaoru approached her. "This man."

"Oh Dr. Kazeshiro. He was a good man." said Mai.

"Was?" asked Nataly.

"I see you're looking at an old picture of our family." said Mrs. Kazeshiro. "Tatsuya was a good man. Kind and smart."

'Smarter than you can imagine.' thought Nataly as the three Cures sat down and drank some tea. "So he was a physician?"

"No he was a scientist who specialized in genetic engineering." replied Mrs. Kazeshiro.

"Mom I'm home." said Yusuke.

"I'm in the living room. We've got guests." said Mrs. Kazeshiro.

"Who?" asked Yusuke as he entered and became surprised. "It's you."

"You know them?" asked Mrs. Kazeshiro.

"Yeah. Her and her friend helped us win a soccer match earlier." replied Yusuke. "Thanks again by the way."

"It was nothing." said Nataly.

"So what are you all doing here?" asked Yusuke.

"They asked me for permission for Tsuruya to go to a summer camp." replied Mrs. Kazeshiro.

"So where's Tsuruya?" asked Yusuke.

"She's packing." replied Mrs. Tsuruya.

"I'm ready." said Tsuruya as she came down with a suitcase.

"Well we'll be going now." said Nataly. "Don't worry. We'll make sure to take care of her."

"I'm counting on you." said Yusuke as he held out his hand. Nataly smiled and shook it before they left. Once they did Nataly looked a bit down.

"What's wrong?" asked Mai but got no answer. Then she tapped Nataly shoulder startling her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." said Nataly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Michiru.

"Maybe. I'll have to discuss things with the others before I can tell you." replied Nataly. This left them concerned. A few minutes later they arrived at a park where the others were waiting for them.

"Everyone ready?" asked Ashley. The group nodded with the exception of Nataly, who was still in deep thought, Minori, and Tsuruya.

"Is a bus gonna pick us up?" asked Tsuruya.

"No." replied Ashley placing a hand on her ear. "We're ready to head back and we're bringing two more. Ready for transport."

"Alright." said Phoenrae. The two younger Cures looked at each other confused before disappearing.

The Arc

"What is this place?" asked Tsuruya in shock.

"I don't know." replied Minori.

"Girls. Welcome to the Arc." said Ashley. "Saki. Can you all give the girls a tour and explain everything? Nataly and I need to talk to the others."

"Sure." said Saki leading Minori and Tsuruya to the TeleFlasher.

"Phoenrae tell the others to meet us at the briefing room." said Ashley.

"And by the others you mean...?"

"The other Elemental Pretty Cure. That should be obvious." replied Ashley.

"On it." After Ashley led Nataly to the briefing room where the others were waiting. Once there Ashley snapped her fingers in front of Nataly's eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Nataly.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You're spooked." replied Ashley.

"Not spooked. Just...shocked I guess." replied Nataly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lauren.

"Tsuruya's father." replied Nataly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sarah.

"It's not what's wrong with him. It's who he is." replied Nataly.

"Why? Who is he?" asked Kara.

"He was... Dr. Tatsuya Kazeshiro." replied Nataly causing the eyes of the other widen.

"You mean THE Dr. Tatsuya Kazeshiro?" asked Diana.

"As in the former supposedly dead Tatsuya Kazeshiro who was in charge of the creation of soldiers of the Cardivus?" asked Sylvia.

"Yeah." replied Nataly.

"So what do we do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know." said Ashley. "But things are starting to make sense."

"What do you mean?" ased Lauren.

"Cure Stones are only able to connect with those who've been exposed to some form of Cure Energy and the energy Saki and Mai give off wouldn't have been enough for the stones to react with Minori and Tsuruya."

"So then you're saying Kageshiro gave off enough energy for Tsuruya to absorb enough which..." began Ashley.

"In turn caused Minori to gain more from her constant exposure to Saki and Mai." finished Kara.

"By the way what the hell happened during the fight?" asked Nataly.

"Oh that. It's a machine Kara and I found the plans for a while ago." replied Ashley.

"It takes a person's aura and then transfers it to another granting them certain new abilities. At least that's what the plans said." explained Kara.

"So what's it called?" asked Diana.

"It didn't come with a name." replied Kara.

"So can you try it on me?" asked Nataly.

"We're still running tests to make sure it isn't dangerous. Once everything is conclusive we'll gladly blast you with it." replied Kara with a smile which made Nataly uncomfortable.

"Alright well I'll go get dinner started so if you need me you know where to find me." said Ashley.

"Well let's head back with the others before they start to worry or something." said Diana.

"You go ahead. I'm going to the library to research something." said Kara.

"Jeez. I'm surprised you don't sleep there." said Diana.

"I do on occasion though not on purpose." replied Kara causing Diana to sweatdrop.

"A full year and she still doesn't get sarcasm." whispered Diana.

"Oh I fully understood it but it's more fun when you think I take it seriously." said Kara as she left.

"I'm starting to hate her." said Diana.

"Calm down and let's get some training." said Lauren placing a hand on Diana's shoulders.

To Be Continued...

Lights come on.

Honoka: Hello and welcome to another segment of Meeting the Cures. I'm your host Yukishiro Honoka here with my co-hosts.

Yayoi: I'm Kise Yayoi.

Reika: And I am Aoki Reika. Welcome.

Honoka: Today we'll be discussing Nataly who becomes Cure Anancites.

Reika: She is the first and only metal based Cure.

Yayoi: So she just turns hard?

Reika: Not quite. You see Anancites become completely metallic after transforming greatly enhancing her physical strength.

Honoka: But that's not all. You see while Anancites doesn't have any ranged attacks like most of us do she is able to morph just about any part of her body into any kind of melée weapon.

Yayoi: Like what?

Reika: It ranges from things with spikes to blades and even blunt weapons that can match a sledgehammer.

Honoka: She also possesses the power to change the metal of her body by touching another metal.

Yayoi: What do you mean?

Reika: For example if she touched mercury her body would change and she'd gain its properties. Well most of them. You see she would be able to become liquid metal as it is but she would be remain in her physical shape.

Yayoi: So her body becomes harder or weaker depending on the metal she touches?

Honoka: Exactly.

Reika: She also has the ability to reform parts of her body in certain other ways.

Yayoi: What do you mean?

Reika: For example if she wanted to Anancites could turn one of her arms into a cannon. It wouldn't be able to fire it but she would still be able to form it.

Honoka: Another example would be that she is able to form and armor from just her body or by alter something made of metal by contact.

Reika: Which is another point we need to cover. As we've discussed she is able to change parts of her body into weapons but we haven't spoken of her ability to change metallic objects.

Yayoi: Change metallic objects?

Honoka: That's right. I think you've realized certain things about the Elemental Pretty Cure like how Cure Imber would have a great advantage if she fights near a large body of water or or somewhere that has a lot of snow and/or ice.

Reika: Well by being near more objects she can gain more power and a greater advantage because she can hake whole objects such as cars into other kinds of weapon like swords, spears, or anything she can imagine.

Yayoi: That's amazing. Let's look at her stats.

Nataly Cure Anancites

Element: Metal

Intelligence: 90/120 Intelligence: 230/300

Offensive: 85/120 Offensive: 275/300

Defense: 115/120 Defensive: 205/300

Elemental Energy: 50/120 Elemental Energy: 195/300

Speed: 50/120 Speed: 200/300

Mobility: 90/120 Mobility: 195/300

Physical Strength: 120/120 Physical Strength: 300/300

Total: 600/840 Total: 1600/2100

Yayoi: That's weird. How come her offense is lower in Civilian form but higher in her Cure form?

Honoka: That's because in battle she changes style depending on the situation.

Reika: That is correct. You see because she has a high level of physical strength she hold back in her civilian form by focusing on defense. However during a battle against an enemy like Cure War she'll focus more on attacking because she doesn't run the risk of hurting innocents.

Honoka: It also has to do with her preference in battle.

Yayoi: Preference?

Honoka: That's right. You see Nataly prefers to avoid conflict with people since she had a large advantage over them.

Reika: But because the creatures who are sent to attack us only have the purpose of causing senseless destruction she doesn't hesitate and will fight them with her full power.

Honoka: Well it seems we've run out of time.

Yayoi: Aw.

Reika: It is unfortunate but necessary.

Honoka: Please join us next time when we talk about the youngest looking member of the Elemental Pretty Cure.

Yayoi: What do you mean "youngest looking"?

Reika: They're all clones, remember?

Yayoi: Oh yeah.

Honoka: In any case we hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

Reika: If you have any doubts or questions please send them in and we'll give you an answer here in our segment. Feel free to send them as a Private Message or a Review.

Yayoi: For now we can only say...

Honoka, Yayoi, Reika: Bye Bye


End file.
